Adrenalina
by HirotoKiyama13
Summary: —Ciel, ¿estás ahí?—La perilla comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro—Mierda—Susurró—Calma...—No pareces preocupado. Eres su NOVIO.— Sebastián sonrió, para luego responder—: Y tú su hermano. CielxSebastián. Yaoi. AU.
1. Detrás de las apariencias

Ni Ciel, ni cía me pertenecen. Esto es obra de la grandeza mental de Yana Toboso. Si por mi fuera, terminaría en un tremendo Yaoi.

* * *

><p>Ver el rostro de placer del niño era por mucho mejor que ver la de su novia. <em>Mucho mejor<em>.

Sentir la cavidad anal del peliazul atrapar su miembro era **mucho más** placentero que sentirse dentro de su novia, sin duda.

Todo era mejor con él. _Todo_.

Mordió una de sus tetillas en el momento en que su pequeño acompañante le mordió su hombro y jadeó al sentir su estocada. Le traía completamente loco.

Le tomó de las caderas y lo separó un poco de sí. Le molestaba el hecho de que ocultara su rostro mientras lo penetraba a conciencia. Quería ver su satisfacción y sus labios entreabiertos e hinchados por los besos salvajes y apasionados que se habían dado. Quería lamer sus mejillas sonrosadas debido al calor que emanaban sus cuerpos.

Quería todo de él.

— ¿Q-Qué… pasa? —Preguntó el niño con la voz entrecortada y sin levantar su rostro al sentir que el pelinegro detenía sus movimientos.

—No me gusta.

— ¿El qué?

—No me gusta que ocultes tu cara mientras te hago _mío_, Ciel. —Mencionó como si nada, mientras se dedicaba a aspirar el olor a sexo en la habitación y a levantarle lentamente su pequeño rostro. —Es usted muy hermoso como para ocultarse, _Bocchan_.

Ciel chasqueó la lengua al escuchar cómo su amante se dirigía a él. Odiaba esa palabra. No más que a los gatos. Lo miró, con esos ojos cobalto, fríos y hechizantes. Después bajó su vista a los labios del mayor.

Posó sus pequeñas manitas en los hombros anchos del hombre de orbes carmesíes y, tomando vuelo, se alzó y dejó caer sobre él. Sebastián no pudo evitar gemir de placer.

_Sólo él le sacaba gemidos._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>— ¡Pero mira esta hermosura!<p>

— ¿Crees que le guste a Sebastián, Amber?

—Gustarle es poco, Eva. Lo traerá loquito.

Eva Phantomhive se encontraba, junto con su amiga, Amber Brust, en el _Harrods_, un centro comercial de lujo en Inglaterra.

_Brompton Road_ estaba más que llena, así que fue buena idea ir el sábado a las 10:30 am, justo media hora después de que los almacenes abrieran.

El hermoso y lacio cabello café castaño de Eva combinaba a la perfección con el de su mejor amiga, que era un rubio algo platinado, pero con rizos. Se conocían desde hace tiempo.

—Sí, ¡Eso espero!

Amber sonrió a carcajada ante la efusividad de su amiga. Pero por dentro, estaba más que furiosa. Sabía el secreto de su mejor amiga. ¡Por Dios! Detrás de esa careta de niña inocente se escondía una mujer capaz de todo, o, en otras palabras, intentar matar a toda aquella que se atravesara en el camino. En el camino que la llevaba a Sebastián. Pero el pelinegro sólo era un capricho, un capricho que traía desde hace tiempo en el que el morocho no le hacía caso.

Y Sebastián igual lo sabía.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>— ¡Oh, Dios! —Gritó Ciel al sentir las manos de Michaelis acariciar su miembro erecto mientras seguía con las salvajes embestidas.<p>

Se sentía débil y cansado, pero estando con Sebastián, dejaba todo de lado.

El pelinegro mostró una sonrisa perversa y, con un tremendo placer y emoción, recorrió el cuerpo excitante del niño con la mano que tenía libre. Se veía tan lindo con su sonrojo, sus párpados cerrados, su boca entreabierta y lanzando gemidos al sentir sus estocadas.

El niño de 13 años seguía cabalgándolo, mientras Sebastián besaba toda la piel disponible para él. Sentir la estrecha cavidad anal del niño atrapar su miembro lo volvía loco. No se cansaría jamás de repetirlo.

Sin darse cuenta, mordió una parte del cuello de Ciel que quedaba a la vista de todos, y éste no pudo evitar lanzar un gritillo.

—Imbécil.

El pelinegro sonrió.

—Bastante.

Sí, Ciel Phantomhive podía ser testarudo, frío, chiflado, seco, arrogante, egoísta, amargado y, ¿por qué no?: _Precoz_.

Y así le gustaba. Le gustaba que lo maltratara y que lo tratara como un mayordomo el cual tiene como amo a un Conde de sólo 13 años. Sí.

Las estocadas aumentaron aún más la intensidad.

Lo único que se escuchaba ahí era el húmedo y grotesco sonido del choque de los testículos de Sebastián contra el trasero de Ciel. El pelinegro no dejaba de jadear, mientras el niño lanzaba gemidos de placer.

Se sentía en el cielo.

—S-Sebas… tián… M-Me… ¡Corro!

Un grito excitado inundó la habitación, seguido de una mano manchada de un líquido blanquecino. El ojicarmín, al ver el semen del joven en sus manos, se lamió los labios. Después sintió cómo las paredes anales de su amante se contraían y apretaban más su pene.

Y él tocó el cielo otra vez.

—C-Ciel…—Jadeó al correrse dentro del niño, que trataba de acompasar su respiración.

Mordió su cuello por última vez al sentir su líquido derramarse por entre sus piernas. Se dejó caer a la cama y llevó al pequeño consigo.

—Precoz. _Bastante_ precoz.

—Pedófilo. **Bastante** pedófilo—Se defendió el Phantomhive, con su ceño fruncido, y dándole un gran énfasis a "_Bastante_".

Sebastián sonrió. Acarició sus cabellos y le acariciaba aún el cuerpo. Detuvo sus manos en las pequeñas y calientitas nalgas del adolescente y las estrujó contra él. Ciel gimió.

—Pedófilo al tri-

Una voz los sacó de su aura calmada.

— _¡Cieeeeel!_

Esa voz chillona era inconfundible. A pesar de que ella tiene 25 años, su voz era mucho más chillona que la de su hermano menor que, a pesar de ser un niño, tenía la voz grave para su edad.

Ciel maldijo por lo bajo y Sebastián bufó molesto.

—Mierda, ¿No se supone que estaría con Amber?

—En el momento menos inoportuno, Ciel. —Sebastián seguía acariciando los cabellos de su amante, sin ninguna intención de pararse o moverse siquiera. Eso, a la vista del niño, era desesperante.

— _¡Cieeeeel!_ —Habló la voz, canturreando— _¿Estás aquí?, ¿Fuiste con Alois, acaso? Si estás aquí, ¡apúrate! Que quiero darle una sorpresa a mi hermoso Sebastián._

Phantomhive por lo bajo se carcajeó con malicia. Estúpida. Ni sospechaba que Sebastián estaba aquí con él, en su cama.

—Eres malo. Mira que burlarte de tu hermana—Sebastián alzó el rostro pálido del infante y lo besó en los labios, luego, lentamente, se acercó a su oído, el cual mordisqueó y lamió a conciencia—. No tienes alma, Ciel.

El aludido lo miró con furia y odio, para después besarlo con pasión y desenfreno. Al principio, el morocho se sorprendió, pero no tardó ni 3 segundos en responder gustoso el beso. Mordió su labio inferior con deseo. Al sentirlo, Ciel gruñó y entreabrió su boca, permitiéndole al mayor darle paso a su lengua. La cavidad del niño era cálida, atrayente. Única.

Posó su mano en la nuca y lo atrajo más hacia sí mismo. El niño no se quiso quedar atrás. Siguió la danza de lenguas infernal que Sebastián había impuesto.

De pronto, escucharon unos pasos subir, y dirigirse a la puerta. Se separaron, mas Ciel seguía mordiendo el labio inferior de Sebastián y éste sonreía. La **adrenalina **era excitante.

—_Ciel, ¿estás ahí?_

La perilla de la puerta comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro.

—Mierda. —Susurró.

—Calma. —Le dio un mordisco a sus labios hinchados, mientras se movía un poco.

—No pareces preocupado. Eres su _novio_.

—Y tú su _hermano_.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>¡Hola, hola!<p>

Bueno, aquí mi segundo fic de Kuroshitsuji en ésta página.

Claramente, esSebasxCiel. Espero&les guste pues.

Sebastián tendrá 26 años y Ciel, obviamente, 13 owo.

_¿Su hermana los descubrirá en la cama? ¿Cómo es que Sebastián hace eso? ¿Amber es amiga enemiga de Eva?_ Creéanme, les agradará mcho más Amber que Eva. Por mucho.

Espero&dejen reviews, y gracias a todas aquellas personas que leyeron, comentaron y agregaron a favoritos mi One-shot(:

Igual y que les guste este

Así que...


	2. Pensamientos secretos

_El trastorno de personalidad antisocial, es una condición psiquiátrica caracterizada por conductas persistentes de manipulación, explotación o violación de los derechos de los demás. A menudo está implicada también en comportamientos criminales. A las personas que padecen este trastorno se les conoce como __**sociópatas**__._

_Los sociópatas son individuos __**egocéntricos**__, que __**no tienen sentido de responsabilidad**__ personal ni moral. Son __**impulsivos, manipuladores y mitómanos**__. No tienen __remordimiento__ alguno de sus actos. Suelen ser agresivos pasivos, hostiles, con conductas violentas, excelentes actores, y siempre dan la impresión de estar en control._

_._

**Capítulo 2**: Pensamientos secretos.

By:

**HirotoKiyama13**

* * *

><p>.<p>

—Estúpido Sebastián… Apenas y puedo sentarme.

—No sé a qué viene eso, Ciel.

Se encontraban en la cafetería de _Eastcourt School_, en Londres. Estaban sentados justo en la mesa hecha del más fino árbol que se podría encontrar por esos lugares. Ciel, como todo un **descendiente**, como todo un **Conde**, se encontraba cruzado de piernas, con sus pequeños brazos apoyados en la mesa y con el ligero dolor en su espalda baja.

Al lado suyo, con cara de sorpresa y tomando algo de limonada, se encontraba su mejor amigo, Alois Trancy: Rubio, alto, ojos azules, brillantes. Piel pálida y de porcelana, siendo uno de los más populares de ES. A pesar de tener 14 años y que debería de estar en una _Secondary Independent Schools_ de pago, estaba aquí por perder un año. _O por su profesor de Historia_, pensó Ciel.

—Mi hermana llegó a la mansión más temprano de lo que pensé. —Dijo al fin, con un suspiro.

— ¿Eva? Vaya… Así que estabas con Sebastián—Habló el pelirrubio con un tono burlón en su voz.

El descendiente actual de la vieja familia de la realeza, los Trancy, sabía muy bien el tipo de _relación_ que tenía su amigo con el _novio de su hermana_. Cuando éste se lo mencionó, no pudo evitar chillar de la emoción porque, al parecer, estaba aprendiendo algo de él.

—Sí. Y no paramos. Ni siquiera cuando Eva pudo romper la puerta o algo por el estilo. ¡Tuve que morder la sábana blanca para no gemir! —Exclamó Ciel, ofendido.

— ¿Los escuchó?

—Si nos hubiese escuchado, ¿crees que te llamaría para preguntar por mí?

Alois se quedó pensando ante la incógnita. Suspiró pesadamente y, tomando otro trago de su limonada, respondió con parsimonia:

—No.

—Hay veces en que llego a pensar que eres un retrasado mental, Alois—Escupió fríamente.

—Entonces tú también lo eres, ya que eres mi amigo. Retrasado mental, con retrasado mental, ¡juntos por siempre! —Y el pelirrubio estalló a carcajadas.

Ciel, muy en el fondo, tenía ganas de hacerlo igual. Su amigo era tan… Tan Alois. Pero no, reprimió la efusividad que sentía en esos momentos.

Pero mostró una pequeña sonrisa que sólo pudo ser vista por su amigo, _El Retrasado Mental_.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—¡Sebas-chaaan~!<p>

El aludido suspiró cansado mientras tomaba algo de café, sentado detrás del escritorio de vidrio que adornaba su oficina. Él, ahora, era el presidente absoluto de la empresa _Michaelis_, creadora de una cadena de hoteles lujosos que se extendían por toda Inglaterra.

—Buenos días, Grell.

—Oh, Sebas-chan, ¡siempre tan frío conmigo! —Exclamó el enigmático personaje de rojo que entraba a la oficina.

Grell Sutcliff era su extravagante compañero de piso, hijo del mejor amigo de su difunto padre. Su largo cabello rojo, su dentadura afilada, sus ojos verde amarillento, lentes rojos, pestañas falsas y comportamiento femenino, le hacían pensar a Sebastián el porqué no estaba en un maldito manicomio.

—Habla ya.

—Oh, Sebas-chan—La voz del pelirrojo cambió de una chillona a una grave. El ojicarmín, al escucharlo, lo miró a los ojos—. ¿Aún estás con el mocoso ese?

—No es ningún mocoso. Se llama Ciel.

— ¡Sí es un mocoso! —El repentino cambio de voz de Grell causó un severo dolor de cabeza en Sebastián.

De nuevo, enfocó su vista en los documentos que leía con anterioridad. Suspiró cansado. No quería pelear con Grell, porque sabía que cuando a este chico se le metía algo en la cabeza, nadie podía sacárselo jamás.

—Habla ya. —Repitió otra vez.

—Bueno, bueno… ¿Aún eres novio de Eva?

—Sí, ¿eso a qué viene?

—Hay algo… interesante respecto a la _otra_.

Sebastián sonrió. Instantáneamente, recordó aquella charla que sucedió meses atrás, en la que le aclaraba a su amigo que, para él, la '_otra_', era la mismísima Eva, no Ciel. ¡Por supuesto que no! Ciel no podía bajar a la categoría de ser la otra… O, en este caso, 'el otro'.

—Haber, haber… ¿Qué es eso interesante respecto a Eva? —Preguntó Michaelis, imitando el tono de voz de Grell, para después alzar de nuevo su vista y mirarlo.

Y se dio cuenta, por los ojos del pelirrojo, de que era algo verdaderamente _interesante_.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Eva no podía evitar recurrir a la <em>mitomanía<em>.

Y es que, a sus ojos, ella se merecía toda la herencia que sus padres le dejaron. Pero no. Se la dieron al **mocoso** que tenía como hermano.

Ya estaba cansada. A la vista de todos los demás, tenía que fingir que amaba a su hermano, que lo idolatraba. Y era todo lo contrario. Lo repudiaba, lo **odiaba** con todo su ser. Más de 1 noche intentó deshacerse de él. Intentó envenenarlo, ahorcarlo, ahogarlo, dispararle, abandonarlo o drogarlo. Pero no funcionaba. Incluso recurrió a la prostitución con aquellos seres asquerosos que ni siquiera se merecían mencionar su nombre o respirar su aire. Y no funcionaba.

¡Por eso tenía que saciarse con los demás!

Y sus padres… Ni qué decir. Al enterarse, por boca de su padre (antes de morir, claro está), que toda la herencia caería en manos de Ciel, se enfureció. ¿_Y a ella qué le daban_? ¡Le daban una simple empresa de todas las que tenían en Inglaterra!

De nada sirvió, ya que ésta entró en bancarrota después de estar en sus manos. Era, a palabras frías de su padre, una **irresponsable**. Su hermano a sus escasos 13 años, controlaba todo a la perfección. Su hermano era más hermoso que ella, más agraciado. Más reconocido. A la vista de la sociedad, ella no era Eva Phantomhive, era _'Mantenida Phantomhive'_, ya que vivía en la gran mansión que heredó el mocoso del ojiazul.

Lo odiaba, al igual que a sus padres.

Pero tenía algo que su hermano no tenía: **Sebastián**. Y sí, ella es una superficial, ¿pero a eso a quién le importa? Estar en _ese_ lugar no le sirvió de mucho. Siguió siendo la misma de antes.

Aún así tenía sus sospechas. Ciel miraba mucho a Sebastián. Sebastián mira mucho a Ciel. Más le valía a esos dos que no le estuviesen viendo la cara de estúpida.

Porque de ser así, acabaría con eso. A Sebastián lo usaría como un objeto, saciaría sus conductas violentas con él. Lo manipularía y le sacaría provecho a todos los millones y millones que él posee.

Y se quedaría con la fortuna Phantomhive. Desaparecería a Ciel de la faz de la tierra.

… _Así como lo hizo con sus padres._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>— ¿Qué quieres?<p>

—Muy seco, _Bocchan_.

Ciel, al observar y escuchar que Alois no dejaba de insistirle, contestó el teléfono con parsimonia. Puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar esa palabra. Aunque debía de admitir que en el fondo le gustaba.

—Amor mío, ¿qué se te ofrece? —Habló, con una voz por demás inocente, haciendo reír a Sebastián y espantar a Alois, que no paraba de carcajearse y revolotear a su alrededor.

—Saldré con tu hermana en un rato—Le informó, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Ciel pudo distinguir el aburrimiento en su voz—. Así que, pensé: _'Sebastián Michaelis, ¿por qué no, después de cenar con Eva, le pides a Ciel que vaya al hotel para hacerlo tuyo otra vez?'_. Y me respondí: _'¡Oh, grandiosa y excitante idea!'_

Ciel no pudo evitar el hecho de pensar en que Sebastián, en ocasiones, se comportaba como todo un infante. Se limitó a suspirar y que quedó pensando. No podía contestar cualquier cosa teniendo a Alois casi atravesándolo con sus ojos azules cual cielo despejado.

—Tsk—Fue lo único que dijo, pero en el fondo le encantaba la idea.

— ¿Lo tomo como un: _'Sebastián mío, ¿qué te parece si lo hacemos aquí y ahora, por teléfono'_?

El Phantomhive no pudo hacer nada, más que ruborizarse y cubrirse la cara con su manita pálida. Alois, atento a todos sus movimientos, sonrió con picardía. Así que decidió jugarle una bromita a su amigo. Se acercó un poco a él, para que su voz encantadora se escuchara hasta el auricular y llegara a los oídos de Sebastián.

— ¡Oh, Ciel! ¿Estás sonrojándote?

—M-Mierda… ¡Alois!

Michaelis, al otro lado de la línea, abrió sus orbes carmín con sorpresa, para después sonreír pervertidamente. Agradecía al pelirrubio su comentario. Suspirando después y, con voz ronca, habló:

—Te espero en el _The Montcalm_, Ciel mío. Espero y sus paredes eviten que tus sonidos lleguen hacia otra parte.

— ¿Piensas dejarme afónico, o qué? —Preguntó Ciel, algo brusco, mientras le pedía a Alois un pedazo de papel y, con su perfecta caligrafía, escribía el nombre que Sebastián le proporcionó.

—No pienso—Habló con voz ronca—. Lo haré.

Dicho esto, colgó, dejando a un Ciel más rojo que un tomate y a un Trancy estallando a carcajadas.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sebastián conducía a toda velocidad en su <em>Lancia Ypsilon<em> negro, con una Eva emocionada al lado. Debía de admitir que estaba más que aburrido. Más de una vez intentó alejarse de ella pero, después… ¿Cómo vería a Ciel? Aparte, Eva era demasiado… Y lo recordó.

No había hablado mucho en todo el trayecto, ¿porqué? porque las palabras de Grell lo dejaron pensativo.

**FlashBack**

—_Bueno, debido a que sigues siendo frío conmigo, Sebas-chan—Departió Grell, cruzándose de piernas en el asiento de cuero enfrente del pelinegro—, te diré que a Eva fue sospechosa._

—_Sospechosa—Reincidió Michaelis, con la ceja finamente alzada— ¿Sospechosa de qué?_

_Grell, por primera vez, le dedicó una mirada maléfica y compasiva. Su cara mostraba una sonrisa y, de emociones, una terrible preocupación. Tomó aire y, haciendo un gesto con la mano, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, continuó:_

—_De __**asesinato**__._

**Fin FlashBack**

¿Podía ser cierto? Es decir, no es que confiara en Grell, pero… Ni siquiera le mostró alguna prueba para corroborar lo que le había dicho; nada. Meneó un poco la cabeza, para después mirar de soslayo a Eva: debía admitirlo, era hermosa. Pero _(y he aquí donde él mismo se reprochaba el inacabable deseo hacia su allegado que, aún en las circunstancias más peligrosas, bizarras y patéticas, le causaba olvidar todo y acordarse de él)_, lamentablemente, su pequeño hermano lo era aún más.

Recordó el momento en el que Eva le había revelado que odiaba a su hermano, aunque minutos después se retractó, diciendo que lo decía de broma.

Y vamos, ¡tenía que admitirlo! La mujer que tenía como novia y que estaba sentada en el asiento copiloto, era una impulsiva. Que no mostraba arrepentimiento.

A **nada**, ni a nadie.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Ciel llegó con cansancio al lujoso hotel que Sebastián le había indicado algunas horas atrás. Entró en el y, con sus ojos fríos, le pidió a la recepcionista una habitación. Primero lo miró dudosa, para luego sorprenderse de que tenía enfrente de ella tenía al mismísimo Ciel Phantomhive, al pequeño descendiente de los Condes que eran líderes de las aún vivas empresas Funtom. Ciel bufaba molesto, cuánto odiaba eso.<p>

Caminó con pasos elegantes hacia el elevador para ir directo a su habitación. El hotel era hermosos, con una linda vista panorámica y predominaba en él su color preferido: azul.

Al darse cuenta de que el elevador se detenía, salió a toda prisa a la habitación, pero se detuvo, ya que sentía una mirada encima de él, estrujándolo. Lentamente, se dedicó a buscar al causante de esa sensación. Y lo vio: alto, fornido, con piel bronceada, una dentadura perfecta, cabello grisáceo y ojos verde oliva, que aparentaba unos 18 años. Se dedicó a fulminarlo con la mirada al ver que el joven lo miraba de arriba abajo. Cuando vio que se disponía a acercarse a él, con paso lento entró a su habitación. _Tienes que admitir que era… Atrayente_, pensó el peliazul.

Tomó un poco de aire y se quedó quieto en la puerta.

Y, entonces, recordó que no le había mencionado a Alois que lo encubriera. Con cansancio y olvidándose completamente del guapo peligris que intentaba acecharlo, recorrió la habitación con la mirada.

Tenía una gran cama en medio, demasiado espaciosa, con dos silloncitos de cuero al lado, dándole una vista perfecta de la ciudad. El suelo tenía una alfombra y una costosa lámpara de vidrio colgaba del techo. El olor a algo que él mismo eligió y que ni siquiera sabía que era, inundó la habitación. Por supuesto, había pedido una _Suite Deluxe_. Metió su tarjeta JBC a su bolso del pequeño pantaloncillo que llevaba.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo: No importaría el orden o la presentación de su recámara. Es decir, ¿Cómo iba a importarle cuando haría eso con Sebastián? Si era cierto lo que le dijo el azabache, esa tarde sería muy movida, hasta dejarlo afónico. Así que desechó el pensamiento de "La habitación es bonita".

Y, sin darse cuenta, se imaginó a su hermana con Sebastián. En la cama. Besándose. Le dio un tremendo asco y unos grandes celos que se sintió sofocado. ¿Él, celoso? Por Dios, si su futuro cuñado lo veía en esos momentos, estallaría a carcajadas por verlo. Frunció el ceño. Es decir, él no podía estar celoso de que Sebastián **aún** salga con Eva, ¿o sí? _¡Deja de pensar en eso, mierda!,_ se gritó mentalmente al tener de nuevo presente la imagen de una cama desacomodada con su hermana y el ojicarmín en ella. Pero muy en el fondo quería decir con _LA_ hermana y _SU_ ojicarmín.

Colocó sus pensamientos pecaminosos y posesivos de lado para después lanzar su mochila y su laptop a la cama y tomar el celular. Buscó entre sus contactos a "Trancy retrasado" y le dio un clic al botón "Llamar". Esperó dos largos y eternos pitidos y, al tercero, puso los ojos en blanco. Su amigo pelirrubio no tardaba ni 2 segundos en contestar, y ahora él llevaba un minuto esperándolo. No le sorprendería que estuviera con algún amigo suyo haciendo quien sabe qué cosas.

Suspiró.

No podía quejarse, porque él estaba así con Sebastián… La única diferencia era que él y Sebastián ya habían estado juntos (muchas, muchas, MUCHAS veces) y Alois, como un completo enamorado, seguía esperando que Claude Faustus, su profesor de historia, le insinuara una relación pecaminosa.

Lanzó un bufido y, justo cuando iba a colgar, escuchó un jadeo y dos respiraciones al otro lado de la línea. Parpadeó efusivamente, confuso. Alejó el celular de su oído para verificar el hecho de que no se haya equivocado de número. Al darse cuenta de que no era así, acercó algo dudoso su rostro al aparato.

— ¿Alois? —Preguntó, con voz grave.

— _¡A-ah!_ —Fue la respuesta. Ciel lanzó un chillido hasta ponerse rojo. ¡Alois acababa de gemirle en su oído? — _¿C-Ciel?_

—¿Qué mierda haces? —Se atrevió a averiguar. Se quedó estático en el lugar esperando respuesta alguna, dejándose caer en la cama. Tragó grueso. _Espero y no sea lo que creo_, pensó.

No recibió respuesta. A cambio de eso, escuchó movimiento, como si le hubiesen quitado el celular al pelirrubio y lo pasaran a través de una alfombra o cama. Entrecerró los ojos al escuchar una nueva voz hablarle.

—_Joven Ciel_—Le llamó la voz, proveniente de, quizás, alguien que rondaba por los 26 años. Rodó los ojos. Alois y sus traumas por tener sexo con mayores_—, no me importaría en lo absoluto si colgara ahora mismo y nos dejara a Alois y a mí seguir con nuestro…_ _Trabajo_.

Ciel se mordió los labios al sentir unas tremendas ganas de reír. Si a eso el tipo le llamaba trabajo, no quería saber que era sexo para ellos. Pero la voz se le hizo tremendamente familiar.

— _¡C-Claude! ¡Dame ese… Teléfono!_

El pequeño de 13 años abrió sus orbes como platos. ¿Claude Faustus? ¿CLAUDE FAUSTUS?

— _¿¡Claude Faustus!_ — Gritó Ciel al teléfono, sin proponérselo.

—¡_M-Mierda, Ciel! ¡Me has roto el tim- Ah!_

—¡Deja de gemir! —Gritó Ciel, saliendo de su trance e imaginándose a Sebastián y a él en una situación parecida.

—_¡Entonces cuelga el maldito celular si no quieres escucharme llegar al maldito orgasmo!_

Y colgó.

Y después miró su miembro. Se maldijo por lo bajo y no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas. Maldito Sebastián. Maldito Alois.

Definitivamente tomaría una ducha bien fría.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sebastián miraba ya la hora, estaba más que aburrido con Eva.<p>

Se la pasaba platicando de chicos, chicos que no la merecen, que ni le llegan a los talones, que sólo él y bla, bla, bla.

La miró por una milésima de segundo. No tenía nada de parecido a Ciel. Meneó lentamente la cabeza, intentando sacárselo de sus pensamientos. _Ya casi, aguanta_, se regañó.

Y un pensamiento vago le vino a la mente: Había conoció a Eva por medio de una amiga suya, Kristen, la cual estaba enamorada de él. Más de una vez intentó declarársele y siempre notó el interés **superficial** que despertó en Eva. Y la bomba estalló.

Una noche, Kristen llegó asustada a su mansión, agitada y sangrante. Le preguntó algo espantada que qué rayos tenía, y aún recuerda perfectamente sus palabras _"¡F-Fue Eva, fue ella! ¡Está L-O-C-A! Le mencioné que te amaba y, ¡mira! Casi me mata. Hubieses visto su mirada, Sebastián"_

Y, semanas después, Kristen desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno. Para luego encontrarla asesinada y después una Eva feliz… Y se espantó.

Si Grell le mencionó que fue sospechosa de asesinato…

_¿Habría sido capaz de asesinarla?_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—Amber, ¿Qué ha averiguado?<p>

—Un poco, comandante.

Una hermosa mujer con traje de joven rica entraba con n viejo de ya entrada edad a la estación de policías. La chica llevaba su cabello rubio rizado amarrado a una coleta alta, con un traje color rosa pastel. Era una agente encubierta tratando de investigar dos casos de asesinato.

—Y bien…

—Definitivamente lo odia, comandante.

— ¿Crees que haya matado a sus padres y a aquélla joven?

—Por supuesto. Y no dudo que, las veces en que el joven Phantomhive cruzó por la muerte, ella estuviese detrás de todo eso.

—Ya veo, ya veo—Dijo el hombre, con su arrugada mano en su mentón y moviendo ligeramente la cabeza—. Ahora, sólo tenemos que investigar quién fue el doctor que estuvo a cargo de ella en el psiquiátrico.

—Ya lo sé, señor. De hecho, ahora está como profesor de Historia en el _Eastcourt School._ Después de saber que no pudo ayudar a Eva, decidió alejarse de eso para siempre—Habló Amber, con voz de sabia.

—Bueno. Ya eres la mejor amiga de la sospechosa—El viejo miró a la pelirrubia, como confirmando lo que había dicho. Y, a modo de respuesta, la joven asintió—, y te sabes el nombre de alguien que podría ayudarnos en el caso. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Amber Brust sonrió.

—Claude Faustus.

_Sí, definitivamente atraparía a Eva Phantomhive._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Capítulo algo.. Largo xD.<p>

Bueno, bueno, ¡aquí estoy! Dije actualizarlo el viernes pero pues, como lo acabé hace unos segunditos, decidí subirlo de una vez :B.

Eva está enferma, es una sociópata D:. En las partes de Eva, o en donde Grell hace aparición y le dice a nuestro Sebas-chan sobre la hermana de nuestro Ciel, me inspiré en _Hurricane_, de 30 Seconds to Mars (canción que aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo como música de fondo :G).

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS AQUÉLLAS QUE COMENTARON EL FIC!

La escena de la llamada de Ciel con Alois es, digamos, improvisada xD. Debido al review de Breyito en FF, decidí meter a Claude en la historia. Cuando me imaginé la historia, no tenía pensado incluír a Faustus. Pero ya ven, será un personaje crucial en la historia.

¡OMG! ¡Amber es un agente! o.o.

Si tienen dudas sobre el capítulo, comentarios, tomatazos etcétera, favor de dejar reviews, que yo los recibo con gusto. Y disculpen si el capítulo es algo pesado D:. Nada de SebasxCiel en él, ah (suspiro de desepción).

En lo personal, amé la frase de Alois: _"¡Entonces cuelga el maldito teléfono si no quieres escucharme llegar al maldito orgasmo!_" hahahahaha, bueno, vale, ya ._.. Hablando de Alois, a petición o comentario de Breyito, lo pondré como alguien que le sacará celos a Sebastián.

Bueno, sin más, me despido. RECALCO: Éste fic es psicológico (por la socipatía) y algo bizarro(por la sociopatía también xD).

Así que, ¡besos y abrazos! Disculpen si el capítulo es algo pesado.

Se despide,

**HirotoKiyama13**

_¡Review no Jutsu!_


	3. Deseos y recuerdos pecaminosos: Parte l

**Capítulo 3**. _Huracán_, deseos y recuerdos pecaminosos: Parte l

By:

**HirotoKiyama13**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Realmente quieres? (Latido del corazón, latido)<strong>

**¿Realmente me quieres? (Necesito un latido, latido…)**

**¿Realmente me quieres muerto o vivo para torturarme por mí mismo?**

**.**

_El viento soplaba fuertemente, tal como se esperaba de esa época de invierno en Inglaterra. Los rostros agónicos y tristes de las personas a su alrededor le daban un gran golpe en su corazón. Le dejaban un hueco, __**un hueco realmente grande**__._

_Con su pequeña, débil y pálida mano, se cubrió su ojo derecho con algo de brusquedad. Aún se veía algo morado por el golpe __**supuestamente accidental**__ que su hermana Eva le había propiciado antes de que esto pasara._

_A sus escasos ocho años, él sentía. Sentía tristeza, odio, rabia y profunda soledad. Ahora sí, no tenía a nadie en el mundo. A sus escasos ocho años ya no era un niño. Dejó de serlo en el momento en que le quitaron lo más cercano a él. Ya no lo era. Ya no quería serlo. Y menos ahora que era el heredero universal de la fortuna Phantomhive. Ya no había lugar para ser un niño…_

_Buscó alrededor a aquél ser conocido, para ver si estaba ahí._

_Fue todo tan repentino…_

_Y cuán grande fue su sorpresa, porque jamás llegó. A pesar de que él se quedó horas y horas llorando en ese lugar, ella jamás apareció, por ningún lugar. Ningún mensaje, ninguna despedida… Ninguna lágrima de su parte._

_La odiaba, la odiaba por eso. La odiaba por su __**hipocresía**__, ya que sabía que el cuchillo clavado en su orbe no había sido accidental. Y la odiaba por su __**frialdad**__, por su __**cinismo**__. No ir… ¡No ir, sin ni siquiera ayudarle!_

_Y también la detestaba por su __**egoísmo**__. Por su __**irresponsabilidad**__. Por no pensar las cosas. Ahora entendía el porqué sus padres le dejaron todo a él, que era más… Equilibrado._

_Jamás le iba a perdonar el hecho de que no fuese al funeral._

_**Al funeral de sus propios padres…**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Alois estaba acurrucado, con los ojos cerrados, sobre el pecho de su amante. Había tenido una noche realmente fogosa y estaba más que feliz porque al fin tenía al guapo Claude Faustus a su lado. <em>Había esperado tanto tiempo…<em>

Abrió un poco los ojos al sentir el movimiento casi imperceptible del pelinegro. Colocó su mano en su despeinado y rubio cabello, acariciándolo lentamente. Trancy sonrió ante el gesto y, comenzando a hacer círculos con sus delicados dedos en su pecho, habló:

— ¿Es entretenido acariciarme el cabello?

—Sí.

Bien, tenía que admitir que eso lo sacaba de quicio: Que Faustus no fuera un gran hablador. Ni siquiera en su clase de historia hablaba más de lo que debía. Sólo para regañar, explicar o… Quejarse de que no pusiera atención cuando él estaba dando su explanación. Pero él cambiaría eso, o dejaba de llamarse Alois Trancy. Pero antes tenía que…

—Llamaré a Ciel.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo que Claude fruncía el ceño. ¿Estaba celoso? Si era así… ¡Oh! Se carcajearía por dentro, ¡moriría de la risa! Emitió una pequeña pero risueña risita, para después darle un fugaz beso a su profesor. Tomó su teléfono, que estaba encima del buró de lado izquierdo de su cama, y buscó de entre todos sus contactos a "_Amargado Phantomhive_". Sólo rogaba a Dios que tampoco le contestara de la misma manera en que él lo hizo: Con gemidos. Porque estar al lado de Claude, desnudo, en su cama, y sentado encima de él no le ayudaba en demasía.

Mientras, el mayor hecho un vistazo demasiado despistado al celular de su pequeño amante. Lo único que alcanzó a leer fue "Phantomhive". Suspiró para ocultar el enojo y los celos que sentía al saber que Ciel y Alois se llevaban tan bien. Porque su pequeño Trancy le había llamado la atención desde la segunda vez que lo vio. O más bien, la primera vez que lo observó detenidamente.

Pero después se quedó pensando.

— ¿Phantomhive? —Preguntó, en voz alta.

Alois lo miró, mientras colocaba delicadamente el auricular en su oído.

—Sí, Phantomhive. Ciel Phantomhive—Le habló el rubio, mientras le acariciaba el cabello. — ¿No lo conoces? Es el niño de apenas trece años que-

—Lo conozco—Le interrumpió el hombre, mientras movía su mano hacia el lugar donde estaban acomodado sus lentes. Los tomó y se los colocó cuidadosamente —. Pero su apellido lo he escuchado—Miró a Alois. Cuando vio que el chico abría la boca para hablar, ya que sus ojos decían "¡Es el de la empresa Phantom!", lo cortó de nuevo—: No necesariamente en los medios o por la empresa… Ese apellido ya lo había escuchado desde mucho antes.

Alois alzó la ceja y colgó su celular. Poco le importó si Ciel había contestado, ya le prestaba más atención a lo que su amante decía.

— ¿En otro lugar?

—Sí.

— ¿En algún otro trabajo, quizás? Anoche dijiste que antes de maestro tenías otro trabajo.

Claude colocó su mano en su mentón. Aún sin cambiar su expresión de indiferencia, lanzó un suspiro al aire. El pelirrubio se removió un poco, con algo de curiosidad. Entonces puso los ojos como si se hubiese acordado de algo.

— ¡Eso! —Chilló Alois de pronto, causándole un susto a Claude—. Quizás conozcas a su hermana. O '_Mantenida Phantomhive'_, como quieras llamarla—Comentó con burla—. Es casi de tu misma edad, y se llama Eva.

Y entonces el hombre de piel de porcelana lo recordó. Recordó a aquella paciente desequilibrada que había tenido hace 5 años en el psiquiátrico. Padecía sociopatía y por más que lo intentara, jamás lograba curarla. Al final, se dio por vencido y cambió su profesión a maestro. Esa tipa estaba loca, realmente loca. Si se encontraba con un asesino serial, estaba más que seguro que ella ganaría. Siempre se había preguntado qué pasó con ella, pero ahora, gracias al niño rubio, lo sabía. Suspiró con algo de desespero. Alois estaba…

— ¿Le hablas? —Dejó de lado su cara de indiferencia para darle paso a una voz que denotaba algo de nerviosismo—. ¿Mantienes contacto con ella?

—Le hablo un poco, y como es hermana mayor de Ciel… Tengo que verla de vez en cuando, ¿no?

Alois miraba algo espantado a su amante. Sus ojos amarillentos lo delataban. Definitivamente la conocía. Entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia. ¿Había sido su amante? ¿Tuvieron sexo en algún bar, hotel? _"Siempre piensas en sexo, Alois"_, recordó que le dijo Ciel. Meneó ligeramente la cabeza y miró de nuevo a Claude a la cara.

— ¿De tu anterior trabajo? —Al ver que mecánicamente Faustus le asentía con la cabeza, preguntó—: ¿A qué te dedicabas?

Claude se quedó más estático de lo que ya estaba. ¿Seguirá aún enferma esa chica? No lo dudaba. Pero, para empezar a poner sobre advertido a su pequeño Trancy, le respondió con un fuerte soplido:

—_Psicólogo…_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sebastián Michaelis, mucho antes (<em>y aún después de conocerla<em>) de iniciar su amistad con Eva Phantomhive, era un mujeriego. Cínico, sarcástico y arrogante. Era un ser realmente enigmático. Tenía a todas las mujeres que quisiera y sacaba del juego a todos sus competidores. Era alguien realmente inteligente y audaz. Un **demonio**. Y ahora, cada vez que se miraba, sabía que por _él _se había ablandado. Había cambiado.

Aunque sea un poco. Y sólo con _él_…

**FlashBack.**

_Sebastián observaba detenidamente a la mujer de cabellos castaños que situaba enfrente de él. Sus mejillas sonrojadas le daban un atractivo hermoso, casi único. Su boca entreabierta era para darse a desear. _

_Llegó a la mansión Phantomhive ya hacía tiempo, y la pregunta le sacó un poco de su pensamiento. Estuvo a punto de responder a su propuesta, pero había un problema: Desde ya tiempo se había dado cuenta de que Eva era una impulsiva. Se dio cuenta cuando la conoció por primera vez, se dio cuenta cuando lo abofeteó. Se dio cuenta muchas veces, es por eso que no lo esperaba._

— _¿Qué dices, Sebastián? —Preguntó, al ver que el morocho se quedaba estático en el lugar, mirando su rostro. Parecía tener todo bajo control, pero por dentro estaba nerviosa._

—_Yo…_

— _¡Maldición, Eva! —Una voz los interrumpió, y Sebastián, al mirar fijamente a la chica, se dio cuenta de que rostro cambió a uno de molestia. De desprecio. Por primera vez, sintió algo de tensión en el ambiente— ¡Llevo tiempo llamándote!_

_Y entonces lo vio entrar a la habitación, con paso elegante, decidido y orgulloso y metro cincuenta y dos de estatura. Sus pasos de aristócrata se escuchaban por toda la habitación y hacían eco en sus oídos. Su cuerpo pequeño y frágil se amoldaba perfectamente a su traje azul marino; su piel pálida, de porcelana y a simple vista cremosa, le daba un toque perfecto a sus hermosos ojos azul cobalto, que eran grandes, penetrantes, brillosos. El cabello largo, de un azul marino oscuro, se meneaba al compás del viento que entraba por el ventanal de lugar. Verdaderamente tenía presencia. Aún sin conocerlo, sabía que era… __**Era perfecto**__. Verdaderamente __**único**__._

_Se quedó viéndolo, haciendo caso omiso a lo que charlaban entre ellos dos. Y es que la verdad ninguno de los dos le prestaba atención. Las cejas del chico le daban a entender que estaba enojado._

_Salió de su trance al ver que (al fin) lo observaba. Le dirigió una mirada fría, gélida, y él se limitó a sonreír, para ocultar el pequeño escalofrío que recorrió su espalda al ver sus orbes sobre su persona. Ni con Eva, ni con Kristen, ni con ninguna otra mujer sintió lo que sintió en aquellos momentos. Lo miró embobado una vez más._

— _¿Nueva conquista, Phantomhive? —Habló el niño con su voz agraciada de frialdad pura, mirando con molestia al pelinegro al darse cuenta de que no dejaba de mirarlo. Eva frunció el seño y el pelinegro alzó una ceja—. De ser así, lamento decirte que se tiene que ir. Tanaka ya preparó la cena. —Dicho esto, se retiró sin más._

_Sin despedirse._

_Entonces reinó un silencio tenso y absoluto después de su partida. Las dos personas ahí no se movían para nada. Sebastián pensando en él y Eva mirando un punto de la nada hacia la puerta._

_¿Quién era él?, se preguntó Sebastián. Porque era lindo. Muy lindo. Aunque se reprimía a sí mismo al darse cuenta de los pensamientos que se atravesaban en su mente. Es decir, era un niño. No pasaba de los 13 o 15 años, no lo conocía y a su mente ya se habían colado imágenes algo eróticas. De nuevo se repetía que jamás le había pasado algo así. Ni con un hombre, ni con una mujer. Ni con una niña, ni con un niño._

_Miró a la pelicafé y vio, de nuevo, seguía mirando a la puerta con odio. Cuando al fin logró sacar (un poco) de su mente al magnífico niño que se presentó hace algunos segundos, Eva le habló con la voz gélida, sin emociones:_

—_Él es Ciel—Su voz sonaba enojada, con odio—… En unos 2 meses cumplirá trece años…—Se detuvo por unos momentos, como debatiéndose si decir o no lo que diría después. Pero al parecer sí lo haría, porque continuó—: Y es el verdadero dueño de esta mansión… Y de todas las demás que estén a nombre de los Phantomhive._

_Lo último sonó como si guardara rencor. Debía de admitir que le sorprendía el hecho de que un niño de 12 años fuese dueño de todas esas tierras y que en él cayera la responsabilidad que alguna vez cargó el respetable señor Vincent Phantomhive. Cuando le iba a preguntar el porqué tan repentino cambio de humor y cómo fue que el heredero universal fue él y no ella, Eva siguió hablando._

—_Lo odio. Lo odio con toda mi alma._

**Fin FlashBack.**

Después de terminar de recordar, aceleró un poco más. Desesperado. Necesitaba a Ciel. Hace ya media hora que dejó a la mujer en su casa, y, con la escusa de que tenía que ir a la casa de Grell a planear una nueva casa de hoteles, se fue de ahí.

Luego recordó, de igual manera… De qué forma le dio el sí a Eva.

**FlashBack**

_Le había pedido tiempo a Eva para pensar (y razonar MUY seriamente) su respuesta. El problema aquí, era que no podía sacarse de su mente al pequeño de 12 años (que posteriormente cumpliría 13). ¡Oh, cosas de la vida! Cuando el chico cumpliera 13 años, al fin podía tener sexo con él __**(y he aquí otro momento en que Sebastián se abofeteaba mentalmente por juntar en una misma oración 13 años y sexo)**__. Gran, gran, gran diferencia. De doce a trece. Al menos lo de pederasta no será algo tan duro, tendrá trece, pensó para sí mismo Sebastián con un gran sarcasmo._

_Recordaba todo de él, TODO: Su voz, sus ojos, su cabello, su piel… Su cuerpo. _

_Después de sacarle varias vueltas al asunto, mostró su verdadera sonrisa. La retorcida, la perversa._

_Se había dado cuenta una semana antes de que el niño jamás le quitaba la vista de encima. Lo miraba cada que iba. Y eso le gustaba. El pequeño en definitiva era perfecto. Definitivamente único._

_Sacó de su bolsillo del pantalón su celular recién comprado. Marco el número de Eva con parsimonia y espero a que contestara. Cuando escuchó un '¿Hola?' del otro lado de la línea, se aclaró la garganta._

_No importaba como fuese. Ya tomó la decisión. Si quería hacer suyo a Ciel Phantomhive, la única manera era…_

—_Eva—Habló con su voz grave segundos después de que la susodicha contestara. Sin dejarla siquiera responder, le dijo—: acepto ser tu novio._

**Fin FlashBack**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Dime, ¿matarías para salvar una vida?<strong>

**Dime, ¿matarías para probar que estás en lo cierto?**

**Estréllate, estréllate, quema, deja que todo arda.**

**Este huracán nos persigue a todos bajo tierra.**

—Padre… Quiero confesarme.

—Claro, hija. No importan tus pecados, Dios te los perdonará.

Después de que Sebastián la dejara en la mansión, Eva, sin decirle nada a Tanaka, salió volando del lugar. Necesitaba descargarse. Estaba tan furiosa porque se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro jamás le hizo caso en toda la comida. Si lo hacía, tenía cara de aburrido, como si no quisiera estar con ella. Le enfureció en demasía. Necesitaba saciar su impulso en alguien más.

Y, después de tanto andar rondando por ahí, entró en _St. Bartholomew the Great_, el lugar en donde fue bautizada y sus padres visitaban constantemente hace ya tiempo.

Tenía decidido confesarse. Sí, confesarse.

—He pecado muy feo, padre—Habló, mirando a través de la ventana de madera que lo separaba del viejo que tenía enfrente suyo. —. Hice muchas cosas, malas, muy malas.

—Cuéntale, hija—Seguía hablando el cura, con voz dulce. Eva sonrió—. Nada es grave ante Dios.

—Está bien.

La pelicafé tomo un suspiro y sus ojos se volvieron fríos, gélidos. Como un depredador que ya encontró a su presa. Lo tenía, lo tenía, ¡Lo tenía!

—Yo causé el incendio en donde mis padres murieron. El tenedor que le clavé a mi hermano menor en el ojo derecho tiempo atrás, no fue accidental—Declaró.

Agudizó sus oídos al escuchar el sonido de susto que emitió el viejo. Le había hablado con tanta naturalidad, que sabía que su terror iba aumentando. Dio un saltito para acercarse más al ventanal de madera que los separaba y soltó un bufido, como si estuviera aburrida. Comenzó a reírse all ver a través de los espacios de la ventana la cara de pánico del hombre. Sus ojos parecían salirse de sus orbitas.

—También—Continuó, mientras metía su mano al interior de su fino suéter beige—… Maté a una chica, Kristen McCalllis, y dejé su cuerpo tirado en un terreno baldío. —Suspiró—. Más de docena de veces intenté matar al escuincle que tengo como hermano al enterarme de que el heredero universal es él. Me he prostituido también. He robado la vida de unas cuantas personillas y de un psicólogo del hospital en el que estaba antes. No pude matar al señor Claude porque era sumamente atractivo, pero no cayó en mis encantos. De hecho, tenía pensado matarlo también—Prosiguió, mirándose las uñas con desgano al escuchar la respiración frenética del viejo—, ya que no respondía a mis insinuaciones. Pero me llegó la oportunidad de escapar, así que… Bueno, ¿qué se me va a hacer? Mis padres tuvieron la culpa, es por eso que los maté.

Escuchó un chillido angustiado del señor que se encontraba vestido de negro con la biblia en sus manos. Sacó el gran cuchillo que sostenía en su mano y, sacándolo de su suéter, lo encajó en la ventana de madera, que enseguida emitió un sonido al ser penetrado por tan filosa arma. Con desesperación lo fue haciendo pedazos, y, cuando ya no había nada entre ellos, lo miró con furia. El señor, ya pasado de los sesenta y cinco años, la miraba con pánico. No podía moverse del miedo, y sus labios y manos arrugadas temblaban. Ella sonrió con malicia.

—Oh, casi lo olvidaba—Puso el dorso de su mano en su frente, con fingida sorpresa—, recientemente cometí otro gran pecado, padre… Espero y éste también Dios me lo pueda perdonar—Se burló.

El viejo muy apenas y podía hablar. Con sus pies, tomó impulso para ponerse de pie y tomar un candelabro. Sin quererlo, la golpeó en la cabeza. Se escuchó un sonido seco y Eva tenía la cabeza ladeada. Con enojo, se llevó la mano al lugar en donde le había propinado el golpe.

Al ver la mirada que le dirigía, el cura salió corriendo de ahí lo más rápido que pudo. No quería mirar atrás ni ver la mirada de esa joven. Se escondió detrás de una banca, en un cuarto oscuro, no sin antes cerrar la puerta lo más silencioso posible.

Mientras, Eva miraba la sangre que estaba en sus manos. Sonrió con malicia.

— ¿Sabe cuál es mi otro pecado, padre? —Rugió, mientras lo buscaba con la mirada. Pero no era estúpida, sabía dónde estaba a la perfección. Colocó la mano en donde tenía el cuchillo a la altura de sus ojos, lista para atacar. Con una gran fuerza, abrió la puerta de un golpe. Lanzó una carcajada que sonó como eco en los oídos del espantado anciano.

Buscó con la mirada y lo vio. Lo vio por la sobra que se proyectaba gracias a la luz que entraba al abrir la puerta. Con paso lento y sigiloso, se dirigió a él.

—Bueno, padre…—Susurró. El aludido saltó del susto y se volteó a verla. Sus ojos denotaban terror—El pecado más grave es… Haber matado a un cura en la iglesia—Dijo con voz inocente.

El tipo no hizo más que gritar y Eva le enterró fuertemente el cuchillo en el pecho. Después lo sacó y lo clavó en su cuello, en su pierna, en su brazo, en su ojo… En toda parte donde pudiera.

— ¡Tú eres Ciel, tú eres Ciel! —Comenzó a gritar como loca, mientras sacaba y enterraba el cuchillo en el cuerpo ya inerte y ensangrentado de su víctima— ¡Jamás me quitarás a Sebastián! ¡Morirás antes de que eso pase! ¡Y toda la maldita fortuna que debió pertenecerme ya no será tuya! ¡El dinero ya no sirve para alguien muerto!

Después de terminar su discurso, comenzó a reírse. Se cubrió la cara con su mano delgada, ensangrentada. Se sentía tan feliz, tan completa. Miró de nuevo el cuerpo del cura y, como si alguien le hubiese abofeteado en esos momentos, su rostro cambió drásticamente.

— ¡Definitivamente morirás, Ciel Phantomhive!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—Bueno, no todos los días puedo verte así: Con una toalla en la cintura y con pequeñas gotas cayendo por todo tu pequeño e infantil cuerpo.<p>

Ciel se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz cargada llena de deseo de Sebastián. ¿Cuándo…?

— ¿Cuándo llegaste? —Preguntó, mientras se ponía de pie (estaba recostado en la cama), poniendo los brazos en jarras.

—Hace unos 5 minutos, Ciel mío. Pero me dediqué a observar tu preciosos cuerpo—Ciel se sonrojó, mientras Sebastián esbozaba una sonrisa lasciva—. Ya sabes, eso de estrujarte se me da muy bien.

—Imbécil.

El pelinegro lanzó una risita y, asegurándose de que la puerta estuviese bien cerrada, se acercó al niño. Posó una de sus largas manos en su nalga izquierda, y con la otra comenzó a acariciarle su cabello lacio, aún mojado. Ciel no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el tacto del pelinegro. Lo miró a los ojos. Esos ojos rojos que desde la primera vez lo cautivaron. Bajó su vista a sus labios y, alzando delicadamente su pequeña mano, la posó detrás de su cabeza. Se acercó lentamente a esos labios demoniacos que lo llamaban a gritos, y los besó.

Sebastián, atento a cada movimiento del chico, le quitó la toalla con algo de delicadeza _(y decía algo porque ya quería hacerlo suyo de nuevo. Y, aquí el momento en donde, por tercera vez, se abofeteaba: ¡Calma, Michaelis!)_, y escuchó el gruñido del niño al sentir el frío del ambiente.

Y finalmente unieron sus labios en un beso fogoso, apasionado. Se necesitaban.

Ciel, completamente desnudo, dio un pequeño brinco haciendo que Sebastián tomara sus delgadas piernas y las enrollara en su cintura. Mordió su labio inferior con lujuria, haciendo que el peliazul gimiera. Aprovechando la situación, metió su lengua en su cavidad. La danza del infierno había empezado.

Se dio la vuelta y se dejó caer sobre la cómoda ama del lugar. El beso se intensificaba cada vez, y Ciel sentía que necesitaba más. Sebastián necesitaba mucho, mucho más. Se separó de sus lavios y comenzó a besar su mejilla. Después la lamió, haciendo que Ciel se alejara un poco.

—Me tras más que loco, ¿lo sabías?

Phantomhive bufó. Lo miró a los ojos y después sonrió al sentir al exorbitante miembro de Sebastián justo enfrente del suyo. No pudo evitar reírse un poco.

—Sí, ya me estoy dando cuenta.

Sebastián lo miró con malicia. Comenzó a bajar hasta el níveo cuello de su niño y depositó besos húmedos en el camino. Lamió cada centímetro de él y lo mordisqueó, de nuevo, sin piedad.

—Si dejas una maldita marca más, te juro que te castro.

Michaelis sonrió y lo apretó más contra sí. Era tan suave, y escuchaba como Ciel suspiraba al sentir el placer recorrerlo y cómo su pequeño miembro comenzaba a despertar.

Acortó de nuevo los centímetros que lo separaban y lo besó apasionadamente. Sus lenguas hacían una danza y competían, pero al parecer ninguno de los dos saldría perdedor. Sebastián pensaba, gustosos, que la boca de Ciel sobre la suya era como el cielo mismo. Mordió su labio inferior y el peliazul gimió ante el gesto.

Sebastián lo tomó de las nalgas y lo estrujó de nuevo contra sí.

—Tu piel es tan suave—Murmuró, ronco—Fascinante.

Lo alejó un poco y se quitó su chaleco y su camisa casi desesperado. Quería sentirlo más, tocarlo más. Siguió besando todo su cuerpo hasta que llegó a sus tetillas. Aquellos botones que siempre habían llamado su completa atención. Comenzó a lamer la piel alrededor de ellos con desesperación.

—S-sebastián…—Gimió Ciel. Se mordió los labios y comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón del pelinegro, mientras acariciaba sus pectorales y de vez en cuando besaba su cuello. Sentía su piel tensarse bajo su tacto. Arqueó la espalda cuando, repentinamente, el pelinegro mordió su pezón erecto. Con una mano masturbaba su pequeño miembro y con la otra le acariciaba la espalda. Sintió un placer infinito al sentir la lengua de Sebastián. Situó, entonces, sus pequeñas manos en su cabello.

Y su excitación y felicidad se vio interrumpida por una llamada.

—Contesta. —Bramó molesto Sebastián.

—No es el mío…—Ciel se estaba estremeciendo mientras seguía besando el cuello de Sebastián. Y éste, aún sin separarse de Ciel y seguía acariciando su miembro, se movió un poco para tomar su celular. Lo miró con cansancio y, al darse cuenta de quién era, puso los ojos en blanco.

Alzó el rostro del infante y lo besó con fiereza. Después se dirigió a su lóblo y lo mordió con deseo.

_Siempre en el momento inoportuno…_

— ¿Diga? —Preguntó, molesto, justo después de darle clic al botón del celular.

— _¿Dónde estás, Sebastián?_

Ciel escuchó todo desde donde estaba. Gruñó de nuevo al ver la cara de enfado de Sebastián. Sin detenerse, comenzó a esparcir besos por todo el cuerpo del mayor, y éste seguía acariciándolo.

_Adrenalina ante todo._

_Porque ellos eran ignorantes al animal que Eva guardaba en su interior..._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Bueno, bueno, bueno... Sin lemon, al menos no completo -.-...<p>

¡Espero&les haya gustado!

Tres razones por las que no completé el lemon: Una, se me hizo muuuuy pesado el capítulo e.e. Muy largo, más bien. Dos, siento como que no concuerda con lo demás... Es decir... Bueno xD.

& tres... ¡Tengo que dejar a un Ciel afónico! D: Así que no crean que en próximo capítulo sólo lo harán una vez, eh :k. Esa será mi recompensa para todas aquéllas que querían lemon en este capítulo:k. Lo único que harán (más bien, la mayoría) Ciel&Sebas es tener sexo :D. Espero & no se me enojen y no dejen reviews por no terminar el lemon.

Odien a Eva D:... ¡Sus instintos asesinos ya salieron a flote!

Las cosas feas comenzarpan a partir del capítulo 5. Undertaker aparecerá, y Grell aparecerá de nuevo :B.

¡OMGS! ¿Claude sin su máscara de indiferencia? Mucho OoC en él para mi gusto xD. ¿Le habrá dicho a Alois que fue psicólogo de Eva y que ésta está enferma?

Amber aparecerá en el próximo capítulo o.ó. No demasiado, pero algo xD.

¿Cuántas bofetadas mentalmente se dará Sebastián en todo el fic? xD

Bueno, creo que es todo... Espero y les guste. Disculpen por ponerlo muy largo y PERDONEN por no ponerles el lemon que les prometí :/. Las premiaré en el siguiente capítulo u.ú.

¡Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, chicas! LAS AMO *33*. Gracias a todas aquéllas que han leído los dos capítulos y a las nuevas lectoras también O: ... Espero&les siga gustando, no quiero decepcionarlas.

uhuhuhu, espero sus amados reviews, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS DE NUEVO!

¡Saludos&besos!


	4. Deseos y recuerdos pecaminosos: Parte ll

**Capítulo 4**_. Huracán_, deseos & recuerdos _pecaminosos_: Parte ll

By:

**HirotoKiyama13**

**.**

**.**

**No importa cuántas muertes muera, nunca olvidaré.**

**No importa cuántas mentiras viva, nunca me arrepentiré.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>—Buenas tardes.<p>

—Buenas tardes—Respondió Amber, al mismo tiempo en que le mostraba a la joven su credencial policiaca—. Necesito información sobre alguien.

La chica, que estaba sentada en su escritorio, la miró con algo de duda. Suspiró con cansancio y, lista para repetir la misma rutina de siempre, habló:

—¿A quién busca?

—Claude Faustus, por favor.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>[1]<strong>

—Creí haberte dicho que estoy en casa de Grell.

—_Sí, lo sé, pero…_

Sebastián mordisqueó el cuello de Ciel mientras escuchaba a Eva hablar del otro lado de la línea. El ojiazul, algo molesto, trató de moverlo con todas sus fuerzas, mas no lo consiguió. Michaelis al darse cuenta de ello, se acomodó por sí solo, acostándose en la cama, con el brazo doblado y aún el celular en su oído.

—Sí, una nueva cadena de hoteles.

Ciel se sentó a horcajadas de él y dirigió sus labios al níveo cuello de su amante. Al parecer no le molestaba en lo absoluto estar hablando con su hermana y teniendo _preliminares_ con él. _Si no le importó antes, ¿qué le va a importar ahora?_, pensó Ciel. Mordió, lamió y pellizcó toda la piel expuesta a él. Alzó un poco los ojos y observó como Sebastián luchaba para no lanzar un gemido. Sonrió con malicia.

—Ya…—Dijo Michaelis. Ciel sabía que, más que dirigirse a su hermana para que colgara, se lo decía a él. Lo sabía a la perfección.

Siguió repartiendo besos al mismo tiempo que escuchaba a su molesta hermana gritarle a Sebastián. ¿No habían comido juntos? Ciel no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco al pensar en esa pregunta. Definitivamente molestaba.

Al llegar a las tetillas de Sebastián, alzó de nuevo los ojos. El ojicarmín le observaba con furia y con deseo perfectamente combinados. Le decían "_No lo hagas… O no me hagas gemir_". Las mordió con algo de fiereza, como haciéndole saber al mayor lo que él sentía cuando hacía eso. Sebastián jadeó inconscientemente, sin tomar en cuenta a Eva al otro lado de la línea.

— _¿Sebastián? ¿Qué te pasa?_

—N-nada…—Le respondió, ronco. El niño de cabello azul cobalto lanzó una risilla, sin importarle si lo escuchaban.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir la pequeña y traviesa lengua de Ciel recorrer todo su pecho. _Mierda, mierda, mierda_. Se estaba aprovechando el muy pillo. Se mordió los labios al sentir las pequeñas manos de Ciel acariciar su miembro por encima del pantalón.

— _¿Seguro? ¿En serio estás con Grell?_

—Sí, Eva. Estoy con…—Pero no pudo continuar. No supo ni cómo ni cuándo, pero Ciel ya se había deshecho de sus molestos pantalones negros. Ahora se dedicaba a morder por encima de sus bóxers blancos su ya **MUY** erecto miembro. Tenía unas tremendas ganas de gemir _(Cuarta bofetada mental: ¿Desde cuándo era que gemía? Ah, sí: con Ciel. Bofetada doble)_, y más cuando Ciel susurró un "Imbécil" y se lamía lentamente sus carnosos labios, dándole a Sebastián una imagen muy sugestiva.

Y cuando pensó que Ciel le bajaría los bóxers y le haría lo que le gustaba, fue todo lo contrario. Bueno, sólo le bajó los bóxers. Se dirigió a sus labios y los besó con fiereza. Sebastián respondió gustoso al beso, metiendo su lengua en su cavidad.

—_¿Sebastián? ¿Me estás escuchando?_ —Seguía insistiendo Eva.

Ciel frunció el ceño y le arrebató el celular a Sebastián. Se alejó un poco y lo miró con furia, para después colgar y lanzarlo al otro extremo de la habitación, causando un sonido que le daba a entender al pelinegro que el aparato se había roto… Otra vez _(Y he aquí donde, de nuevo, se abofeteaba mentalmente: Jamás hablar por teléfono mientras tienes sexo con un niño de 13 años, y más si ese niño es Ciel. Aunque… ¿Con qué otro niño de 13 años tendría sexo? Ah, sí: otra bofetada mental)._

—N-no debiste…

—Poco me importa—Le cortó, cabreado. Lo volvió a besar con fiereza y pasión. Y, justo ahí, justo en ese momento, en el que Sebastián sintió la cálida lengua del niño rozar con la suya, se dio cuenta de algo: Ciel le estaba dominando. Le estaba dominando completamente.

Algo indignado ante esto, en un rápido movimiento se puso de pie y se dejó caer en la cama, con el ligero cuerpo del Phantomhive debajo de él. Sonrió torcidamente entre el beso al escuchar el gruñido del ojiazul ante tal movimiento. Ahora, era _él_ el que mandaba. Ahora, era _él_ el que bajaba por su cuello y mordía, lamía y pellizcaba todo a su paso. Ahora era _él_ el que acariciaba y mordía sus tetillas una y otra vez. Ahora era _él_ el que tomó su miembro entre sus manos y comenzó a masturbarlo. Aunque con una pequeña diferencia: él sí terminaría su trabajo. No pudo evitar el no reír mientras lo pensaba.

Ahora era _Ciel_ el que gemía sin control y arqueaba su espalda, al sentir las caricias que el mayor le proporcionaba. Y gimió más descontroladamente al sentir su miembro en la boca del ojicarmín. Lanzó un gritillo debido a la sorpresa, y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, agarrando fuertemente las sábanas celestes de una cama ya anárquica. Sebastián lamía frenéticamente su miembro, como si de una paleta se tratase.

—M-maldi… ¡Ah! —Gimió fuertemente al sentir la larga mano de Sebastián estrujar sus testículos. Y él que estaba feliz de que por primera vez había dominado a Sebastián.

El ojinegro sonrió y, separando más las piernas del niño, colocó la mano restante en un lado de las caderas del peliazul y lo lamió completamente, hasta adentro. Phantomhive sintió un gran escalofrío en toda su columna vertebral y suspiro fuertemente, como si le faltara el aire. Su respiración se volvía frenética y, con cada lengüetazo que Sebastián le proporcionaba a su miembro, sentía que moriría.

La lengua experta de Michaelis lamió toda la extensión del pene del más joven, con parsimonia. Como si le encantara hacerlo. Con suma delicadeza, estrujó por última vez los testículos del niño y alejó su mano, para después abrir los ojos y respirar sobre la piel de éste. Le miró. La imagen era sumamente erótica: Un Ciel sonrojado, con los párpados fuertemente cerrados, la boca entreabierta y lanzando gemidos de placer. Ah, y con su típico entrecejo fruncido. Sonrió con malicia.

—A-ah…

Sebastián estiró su largo brazo y lo colocó enfrente de la boca de Ciel. Éste entendió el mensaje enseguida. Abrió su pequeña boquita y Sebastián metió sus dedos. El pequeño comenzó a lamerlos como si del miembro de Sebastián se tratara, y a Michaelis le entró un aire de excitación mayor. En serio, se correría ahí mismo con esa sola imagen. Gimió al sentir los perfectos dientes de Ciel morder delicadamente su dedo, aumentándole el placer. Al doble. Al triple. Al cuádruple.

¿Dónde estaba su celular? ¿Para qué le llamaba Eva? Él tenía la respuesta: A la mierda todo.

Se volvió al miembro del pequeño y lo metió de nuevo en su boca. Ciel alzó sus caderas, permitiéndole a Sebastián devorar más de ese trozo de carne que tanto le gustaba.

—S-Sebastián… M-me… ¡A-Ah! —Gritó Ciel, llegando al orgasmo. Los dedos de Sebastián aún seguían en su boca, pero él pudo ver a la perfección el rostro de satisfacción de éste y cómo el semen le escurría por su fina boca. Michaelis lo miró con lujuria, y lamió sus labios. Siguió lamiendo un poco más el miembro del niño, mientras movía los dedos que estaban en la boca de éste, formando de círculos. Al escuchar el suspiro del ojiazul, se alejó.

Abrió más sus piernas y, sin sacar sus dedos de la boca de Ciel, se acercó a su rostro. Le mordió las mejillas, le lamió su mentón, y le acariciaba el cabello con su mano libre. El ojiazul sentía que moriría ahí mismo. Había conocido el infierno y el cielo con ese hombre.

En verdad le gustaba. Le fascinaba. Lo amab…

—¡S-Sebastián!

El aludido se abrió paso al hoyito anal de Ciel con su mano. Y, éste, después de lanzar un gritillo, tomó la muñeca del mayor para que no alejara su mano de su boca. Comenzó a lamerlo más al sentir cómo Michaelis hacía formas de círculos y separaba sus dedos dentro de él. Jamás pensó que fuera tan placentero. Sebastián alejó su mano de su boca y sonrió en demasía al escuchar el gruñido del ojiazul. Lo besó con fiereza, con necesidad, con lujuria, con pasión… _Con amor_.

Sacó sus largos dedos, para después meterlos de nuevo, pero ahora fingiendo que le daba embestidas, aumentando la velocidad poco a poco. Escuchar los constantes gemidos de Ciel era como una locura para él. Era música, arte. La espalda del más joven comenzó a retorcerse de placer y le dio a entender que estaba listo. Con una velocidad digna de un demonio, sacó sus dedos y lo colocó encima de él, haciendo que Ciel enrollara sus finas y níveas piernas alrededor de su cintura. No paraba de respirar frenéticamente y él ya quería sentir la cavidad del niño encerrando su miembro. Quería enterrarse en lo más recóndito de su ser.

—Ahora_, Bocchan_…—Susurró Sebastián, con malicia.

Ciel le dedicó una mirada furiosa, como si quisiera matarlo con la mirada.

—No soy tu _Bocchan_, imbécil—La voz del peliazul sonaba entrecortada y agitada, débil, como un murmullo entre un montón de gente parloteando.

Michaelis sonrió con malicia y colocó su miembro en la pequeña y rosada entrada del niño. Éste lo miró, con deseo y con furia, casi pidiéndole a gritos que lo hiciera suyo ya. El pelinegro contorneó con su lengua los pequeños e hinchados labios de su amante, para después besarlo con salvajismo. El ojiazul enrolló sus delicados y delgados brazos alrededor del sudoroso cuello de Sebastián, para enterrar sus dedos en su cabello sedoso. Correspondió al beso como si no hubiese mañana, como si no se volvieran a ver. Sus lenguas jugaban una danza infernal en la que ninguno de los dos quería salir.

Y, entonces, Sebastián lo penetró de una sola estocada.

—¡A-Ah! —Gimió el niño, separándose de los carnosos labios del mayor. Éste bajó sus labios a su cuello, lamiéndolo.

Lo había penetrado tan de pronto y tan fuerte, que Ciel sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor. Sebastián, al darse cuenta de que se dejó llevar por su lujuria y deseos carnales, se quedó quito un poco. Pero cuando Ciel bajó uno de sus pálidos brazos a su trasero, entendió que debía continuar.

—Hoy… Realmente…—Balbuceaba Sebastián, comenzando a moverse un poco—…Andas muy lujurioso, Ciel.

Ciel sonrió un poco y alzó las caderas, indicándole a Sebastián de que avanzara más. Éste no dudó en hacerlo. De una sola estocada, volvió a penetrarlo con fiereza. Las embestidas aumentaban de fuerza a una velocidad sorprendente.

—S-Sebas…—Ciel echó su cabeza hacia atrás y sentía el calor recorrer su cuerpo. ¡Oh, pero qué bien se sentía! Sentir dentro a Sebastián era realmente placentero, y demasiado.

Las embestidas fueron subiendo de tono y el húmedo sonido de sus cuerpos chocar era realmente estimulante para ambos. Sebastián besaba y mordía el lóbulo del niño mientras respiraba agitadamente en su oído, dándole a Ciel unas tremendas ganas de gritar más.

—¡Oh, S-Sebastián! —Chilló Ciel al sentir el miembro del mayor enterrándose en lo más profundo de su ser. Definitivamente le estaba gustando.

Los rechinidos del cómodo colchón no se hicieron esperar. Con sus ojos y pensamientos nublados de puro placer y éxtasis, el ojiazul se dio cuenta de que en verdad Sebastián le estaba dando con todo. No con cualquier movimiento se podría lograr que un colchón como en el que estaban produjera esos sonidos.

De pronto, Ciel lanzó un gritillo de dolor. Eso llegó a los oídos del mayor, que dejó de lado el oído del niño para mirarlo a la cara: Sus párpados estaban cerrados fuertemente. Frunció el ceño, para luego ir bajando la intensidad de…

—Ni se te ocurra detenerte, idiota—Habló Ciel, respirando agitadamente. Lo tomó de los cabellos bruscamente, como si de un perro se tratara—. Quiero que cumplas lo que dijiste. Ahora si quiero ser tu _Bocchan_.

Sebastián abrió sus orbes carmesíes. El niño… Su niño… ¿Había escuchado bien?

—Hazme tuyo como si no hubiera mañana. ¡Es una orden, Sebastián! —Le dijo, alzando la voz, para después acercar su inocente rostro al oído del mayor—. Un mayordomo tiene que cumplirlo al pie de la letra.

Michaelis, saliendo de su trance, no pudo evitar reírse. Incorporándose un poco, quedó frente a frente con Phantomhive. Las mejillas sonrosadas del niño lo tenían cautivado, y sus ojos nublados por la lujuria lo único que conseguían era incitarlo mucho más. Con su típica sonrisa amable, lo embistió más fuerte, más profundo, más certero, más salvaje. Y, al observar que Ciel cerraba los ojos debido al placer, susurró:

—_Yes, my lord._

Sebastián comenzó a embestirlo una, otra, y otra vez. Justo como el ojiazul dijo: Como si no hubiese mañana. Y le vino a la mente Kristen, Eva, Grell, el asesinato… Eva como sospechosa. Y, con el miedo que jamás creyó sentir, abrazó fuertemente a Ciel. No sabía qué haría si le pasaba algo a ese niño. A su niño, al niño que había cambiado.

Y entonces, se dio cuenta de que no era sólo deseo. Había otro sentimiento. Sí, ese sentimiento que no sintió con nadie. Ese sentimiento que de demonio te hace pasar a un ángel. Pero cuando el receptor de tal sentimiento está en peligro, vuelves a tu linaje natural. Así se sentía.

—¡S-Sebastián!

_Lo amaba tanto…_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>— ¿Sí?<p>

— ¿Usted es el señor Faustus?

—… Sí.

—Oh, bueno—Amber sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Yo soy Amber Brust—Habló, extendiéndole la mano.

Claude Faustus miró dudoso la delicada y aperlada mano de la joven. Alzó finamente una de sus cejas, para después acomodarse sus lentes rectangulares con clase. Lanzó un suspiro. No tenía de otra.

—Un gusto, joven Brust—Le respondió, con su voz grave, dándole la mano. No sabía quién era pero la cortesía es lo primero, ante todo. —Pase. —Indicó.

La mujer entró con paso decidido, lentamente. Miró la sala, después al doctor-maestro. Lo miró con sus ojos acaramelados iluminados fuertemente, con ilusión. Tenía que admitir que era guapo, realmente guapo. Y su cabello era tan lacio que le daban unas tremendas ganas de…

— ¿Claude? ¿Quién es?

Justo cuando Claude iba a responder, escuchó un chillido de susto de parte de su visita, justo en el momento en el que Alois apareció del cuarto con una bata amarilla encima de su cuerpo. Miró a Amber, y se dio cuenta de que miraba muy sorprendido a Alois. Después observó a Alois. Éste estaba igual o peor que Amber. Se creó un silencio algo incómodo, pero Faustus estaba peleando fuertemente para no burlarse ante la cara de su amado Alois y de la joven.

Parpadeó confuso. Y el silencio se vio interrumpido por el sonido.

— ¿¡QUÉ MIERDA HACES AQUÍ! —Gritaron al unísono.

Lo único que hizo Claude, fue infartarse por el volumen del grito.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cuántas heridas nos hemos hecho desde que nos conocimos? ¿Cuánto nos hemos soportado?<strong>  
><strong>Quise que me dijeras cuando sufrías, más que nadie La verdad se desvaneció en tus ojos, sin emoción y en silencio<strong>  
><strong>¿Qué es lo que pensabas? No necesito una razón, sólo devuélveme lo que es mío. Eva miraba furiosamente al celular que tenía en su mano. Lo apretaba con tanta fuerza que incluso parecía que lo rompería.*<strong>

.

Eva miraba furiosamente al celular que tenía en su mano. Lo apretaba con tanta fuerza que incluso parecía que lo rompería.

Iba caminando por una de las calles más concurridas de Londres, con la ropa algo mojada debido a que no había llevado repuesto para la ocasión. Su mal humor había disminuido, pero ahora que terminó la llamada con Sebastián, aumentó más.

¿Cómo se atrevía a colgarle? Ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención y, lo peor de todo, ella sabía que no estaba con Grell.

Sí, ya los descubrió.

Esa maldita risita maligna que se escuchó en la llamada…

—_Te odio, Ciel…_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>[2]<strong>

—¡O-Oh, S-Sebastián!

Ciel llegó al segundo orgasmo, corriéndose y derramando su semen en su abdomen y en el del mayor. Éste siguió embistiendo un poco más, para después morder el cuello del ojiazul y jadear.

—C-Ciel, ah…—Y tocó el cielo otra vez.

_Dios, será difícil dejarlo afónico_, pensó Sebastián, tomando en cuenta de que lo había hecho gritar una y un millón de veces y su voz seguía igual: endemoniadamente sexy.

—A-Ah…—Jadeaba el niño, con un leve dolor en su espalda. Bueno, bueno. Lo han hecho dos veces, no quería ni imaginar cuántas faltaban.

Se removió un poco, aún con el gran miembro del pelinegro dentro de él. A ninguno de los dos parecía molestarle en lo absoluto. El ojicarmín de vez en cuando lamía su pecho sudoroso, con una lentitud que hacia llevar a Ciel a la locura. De pronto, se sintió pegajoso. Incómodo.

Sebastián, al darse cuenta de la incomodidad del niño, salió de él con algo de lentitud, como si no quisiera hacerlo, para después besarle tiernamente la mejilla.

—¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó, burlón.

—Necesito un baño.

Y Sebastián sonrió maléficamente. Y Ciel… Bueno, él sólo se espantó y se fue corriendo… **Literalmente** hablando.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>— ¡Yo pregunté primero!<p>

— ¡Mierda, no! ¡YO PREGUNTÉ PRIMERO!

A Claude sólo le faltaban las palomitas y su refresco para que pareciera que estaba en una película. Debía admitir que estaba algo sorprendido. La voz chillona de ambos le llegaba hasta lo más recóndito de su oído. Incluso sentía la sangre correr por ellos. _Exagerado_, pensó.

Después se dio cuenta de que Amber miraba a Alois de una manera algo más que espantada. Se le quedaba viendo a su atuendo y a la **pequeña** mordida que traía en el cuello. Se mordió los labios. _Mierda, tenía razón… Está del tamaño de Júpiter_, se regañó mentalmente.

La hermosa chica abrió su boca, formando una perfecta 'O'. Justo cuando iba a hablar, el grito de Alois inundó la habitación.

—¡El perro de Faustus lo hizo! —Su voz denotaba nerviosismo. Claude alzó su ceja algo ofendido y Amber carcajeó. —… N-no…

—No te preocupes, no vine para eso—Dijo, apuntándolos con ambos dedos, y con algo de burla en su voz. Sin contar que estaba sonrojada al darse cuenta de su _tipo_ de relación—. Vine para hablar con usted, señor Faustus.

Ahora miraba a Claude. Éste en un rápido movimiento se colocó detrás de Alois y, mirando a la chica, acomodó un poco su camiseta y habló:

—¿Cómo sabe de mí?

—Usted fue el que estuvo a cargo de Eva Phantomhive en el hospital psiquiátrico, ¿no? —Ante esto, tanto Claude como Alois abrieron sus ojos de la sorpresa. Amber suspiró—. Soy una agente encubierta, encargada del caso de la familia Phantomhive y de la joven Kristen McCallis. Me estoy haciendo pasar por la mejor amiga de la joven Phantomhive para así sacar información y atraparla. Nos estamos acercando más y sólo necesitamos la ayuda de usted y de una que otra personilla más. Así que, por favor…

—¿Ciel sabe esto? —Preguntó Alois, con su mirada sombría, interrumpiéndola.

Claude le había dicho todo de un solo golpe. Fue tan repentino que aún no se podía creer el hecho de que conociera a Faustus. El mundo era tan pequeño… Y ahora con Amber… Lo era aún más, sin duda.

—No.

Bueno, él se encargaría de abrirle más los ojos a su mejor amigo. Él jamás permitiría que su único amigo de verdad muriera. Porque se prometieron estar juntos ante las adversidades, se prometieron estar juntos siempre, hasta la eternidad. De jóvenes, de adultos, de viejos. Porque Ciel Phantomhive le enseñó la palabra lealtad. Le enseñó a ser más confiado de sí mismo. Le enseñó a ser lo que ahora era.

Si antes intentó hacerle daño, esa era una estupidez. Por los dioses, juraría y pactaría con un demonio con tal de defender a su amigo.

_Cueste lo que cueste, él estaría ahí._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>[3]<strong>

—¡S-Sebastián!

El chillido de Ciel se escuchó por toda la habitación. Oh, dios. El mayor lo había seguido al baño aunque el peliazul hubiese corrido para esconderse. Aún cuando él se metió a la bañera con agua fría para que él no entrara, entró. Entró desnudo, sin ningún pudor. Y él se sonrojó otra vez.

Ciel abrió un poco los ojos.

Sebastián jugaba con su masculinidad con tremenda malicia, disfrutándolo. De vez en cuando lo miraba para poder ver su rostro sonrojado, excitado y derrotado. Oh, mierda, mierda, mierda.

—¡M-maldito! —Gritó Ciel al sentir la gran mano de Michaelis apretar fuertemente su miembro.

—Hace unos minutos atrás no decías lo mismo, Ciel mío. Me has ordenado que cumpla con lo que dije, y, como puedes escucharte tú mismo, te darás cuenta de que duraremos aquí unos cuantos días. —Sonrió con malicia.

Se alejó de su miembro y, con todo el cuerpo empapado, lo volteó.

—Apóyate en la bañera si no crees que aguantes—Le susurró al oído, causándole un escalofrío al ojiazul, que lo único que hizo fue alzar su pequeño trasero y restregarlo contra la fuerte erección de Sebastián.

Mierda, mierda, mierda. El mayor amaba verlo contradecirse a sí mismo. Escuchó la risita malvada de Sebastián para luego penetrarlo fuertemente, sin contratiempos.

—¡A-Aaaah! —Bueno, sí le gustó. Su grito se prolongó más de lo normal.

Las embestidas no comenzaron lentas. Fueron frenéticas, salvajes. Y Ciel no para de gemir.

—No gimes—Le dijo Sebastián, recargando su torso en la espalda arqueada del chico, lamiéndole el lóbulo y masturbándole su miembro—. Estás gritando. ¿Acaso quieres que esto acabe rápido, pequeño Ciel? En ese caso…

Drásticamente cambió las embestidas salvajes por unas débiles, lentas. Escuchó entonces el gemido de Ciel. Ese frustrado, desilusionado.

—Entonces…—Susurró Sebastián, moviéndose un poco.

—¡E-Entonces nada! —Rugió Ciel, moviéndose hacia tras, profundizando la penetración.

Michaelis abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa. Vaya, vaya…

Parece que ya no era el único pervertido en la relación.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—La sociopatía, señorita Brust, es una enfermedad meramente psicológica. No se hereda, ni es bilógica. Simplemente se da con el paso del tiempo, y se desarrolla debido al lugar en el que vivas, a la relación que tienes con tus padres, a la que tienes con los demás, y a otros factores que no tienen demasiada importancia si tomamos en cuenta el caso de la señorita Phantomhive.<p>

» Cuando aún era novato, dígase hace cinco años, me interesé en la psicología. Y trabajé con uno que otro psicópata, pero yo no sabía de la enfermedad que padece la joven Phantomhive. Y cuando lo supe, pensé que era curable. Pero no lo es. Las personas con este trastorno no tienen pena alguna hacia nadie, y, a diferencia de los psicópatas…

—Ellos sí saben lo que hacen—Interrumpió Amber—. No son como los psicópatas, que pierden la noción del tiempo y salen de control cuando saben que están en peligro.

—Exacto. Ellos lo hacen por placer, porque digamos que les gusta. Es como un pasatiempo.

—Entonces…—Habló Alois, que se encontraba al margen de la situación—. Eva es consciente de todos los asesinatos que competió—Más que una afirmación, sonaba como una pregunta.

—Así es—Claude asintió, mirándolo.

—¿Y no siente remordimiento alguno?

—Han sido muy pocos los casos en los que un sociópata ha dicho la verdad ante un policía o un juez, Alois. De hecho, encontraremos un montón de sociópatas allá afuera, a nuestro alrededor, sin darnos cuenta. Saben mentir muy bien y su capacidad intelectual a la hora de estar en problemas es extremadamente grande. —Comentó Amber.

—Es por eso que necesita mi ayuda.

—Así es. Llevo algo de investigación en esto. Me falta encontrar sólo al hermano mayor de Kristen y a un amigo del difunto Vincent. —Suspiró—. Pero bueno, quieras o no tendrá que ayudarme, señor Faustus. Pero para no sonar grosera—sonrió—, le haré la pregunta. ¿Acepta ayudarme, señor Claude Faustus?

El aludido se le quedó observando. Sintió el pellizco de Alois en su brazo y suspiró. Con cansancio, y, sabiéndose en lo que se estaba metiendo, habló:

—Está bien, acepto.

Amber mostró su sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Pero tan pronto como vino, se fue. Lo miró con ojos serios, como si hubiese recordado algo.

—Por cierto, Alois… Tienes que decírselo a Ciel, ya. Eva siempre ha tenido sospechas de que esos dos le esconden algo, así que no dudará en matarlo si es necesario. Está obsesionada con Michaelis y odia tanto a su hermano por una u otra razón que no quiero hablar de ello en este momento.

—No tienes porqué decírmelo, Amber. —Sonrió con malicia. —Yo sé defender lo que es mío—Claude, al escucharlo, frunció el ceño— ¡Oh, no te enceles! Sabes que a quien quiero es a ti.

Alois y su estado bipolar. Ahora besó a Claude en la mejilla, causando un sonrojo grave en Amber.

Oh, ella misma se repetía: Qué pequeño es el mundo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>[4]<strong>

Ciel lamía con desespero el pecho manchado de Sebastián. Ahora estaban en el piso, encima de la alfombra. El peliazul, después de hacerlo en el baño e irse casi arrastrando al teléfono, había pedido un chocolate.

Al principio Michaelis no entendía (_Miraba con tanto desespero la cama y el cuerpo de Ciel que tuvo que abofetearse más de quinientas veces para no correrse ahí mismo_). Pero después de que el chocolate Phantom llegara, y de que el pequeño cuerpo lo tirara al suelo y le empezó a embarrar el deliciosos dulce que estaba entre sus manos, no pudo evitar carcajearse.

Carcajeada que se atoró en su garganta al sentir la pequeña boca del niño rozar su miembro.

¡Cómo le encantaba torturarlo! Bajó su mirada lentamente, para encontrarse con un Ciel masturbándole su virilidad y con chocolate alrededor de su boca. Y cuando vio la mirada del ojiazul, se dio cuenta de que… Oh, sí. Amaba torturarlo.

En lugar de lamer su miembro volvió a lamer su pecho y se auto penetró.

—¡A-ah! —Gritaron al unísono.

_(Número de bofetada sin definir: Una venganza de Ciel es dura y placentera)_. El ojiazul, sin dejar de lamer su pecho, comenzó a moverse. Primero en círculos y luego comenzó a saltar. Sebastián lo sostenía de las caderas y su rostro mostraba excitación pura, deseo al extremo. Los constantes gemidos de Ciel le daban a entender que en verdad le gustaba. Éste seguía lamiendo su pecho con frenesí, con desespero, mientras cabalgaba encima de Sebastián con locura.

_Había olvidado que ama el chocolate_, pensó Michaelis.

—S-Siento…—Habló Ciel, lamiendo su cuello hasta llegar a su oído—… Q-que me voy a…—Tomó una fuerte y profunda bocanada de aire—…p-partir en dos…

Saltó encima del cuerpo de Sebastián, y éste lanzó un grotesco jadeo.

—¡M-Maldición! —Se mordió los labios con fiereza.

Tomó los delicados cabellos de Ciel y le obligó a mirarle a la cara. Sus ojos empañados de deseo le llenaban por completo, y esas mejillas manchadas de chocolate eran realmente atractivas. Lo besó con fiereza, lamiendo su lengua con la suya. Era un beso demasiado fogoso, quizás el que más se han dado en los meses que llevan juntos.

No importa lo que pase.

Él viviría el infierno junto a ese pequeño cuerpo que estaba encima de él.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—Pero mira quién va caminando por ahí manchada de sangre…<p>

—Es Eva Phantomhive, ¿no?

**Oh, los pecados poco a poco se descubren**

La sonrisa tétrica del tipo de cabellos grisáceos hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de su acompañante.

—Sí, es ella. Ha crecido mucho. Me pregunto cómo está el conde.

—Jeje, siempre te interesó ese niño, ¿no? —Preguntó el de lentes, haciendo que la sonrisa del peligris se ensanchara más.

—Cierto, cierto…

—¿Ahora qué?

—Haremos un ataúd a la medida de la joven, heeee.

La risita del hombre vestido de negro y su recién comentario hicieron que Ronald riera con algo de nerviosismo.

**Es mejor pagarlos antes que tocar el mismo infierno**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo no soy una condesa de verdad?<em>

_¿Por qué la familia Phantomhive no tuvo una niña en la época victoriana?_

—¡Mira, mamá! ¡Quiero un chocolate Phantom!

—Claro, hijo mío, vamos a comprártelo.

_¿Por qué no confiaron en mí? ¿Por qué querían más a Ciel?_

_¿Por qué Sebastián no me mira sólo a mí? ¿Es que acaso no soy lo suficientemente bella?_

—Muy hermoso el hotel C.P., ¿no?

—Como todos los hoteles del señor Michaelis, cariño mío.

_Como si eso importara…_

_Estás destruida, estás acabada. Estás aniquilada, estás sola. Incluso desconfías de tu mejor amiga. No tienes perdón. No tienes alma. La sonrisa que muestras ahora es maldad pura. Tu sonrisa siempre ha sido mentira._

_Tú no eres feliz. Tú con Ciel en el mundo jamás serás feliz._

—No mereces el apellido Phantomhive.

_Entonces ellos tampoco._

_¡Muestra al mundo esa sonrisa malévola, Eva! ¡Que todos sepan quién eres en realidad!_

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Es difícil tratar con el blanco, no estoy habituado, incluso los suspiros resuenan.<strong>

**Algún día deseo olvidar mi respirar que tampoco puede recuperarse.**

**La restricción que se enrolla alrededor de mi cuerpo: incluso la mente parece dormir.***

**.**

**.**

—C-Ciel...

—S-Sebas...—La voz del pequeño se apagó. Su garganta estaba cerrada. Perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces lo hicieron después de irse al armario que estaba en el baño.

Sebastián tomó su rostro con delicadeza. Más allá del deseo, tenía que decirle algo muy importante. No, no era algo sobre Eva. Era sobre él, sobre lo que sentía. Ése niño le cambió la vida por completo, pero en el fondo tenía miedo. Si Ciel no lo amaba, él...

—Te amo, Ciel...

Sintió la tensión del cuerpo del pequeño. Lo miró, por primera vez, con ojos algo asustados. Tenía un miedo tremendo, uno muy grande. Los ojos de Ciel le reflejaban frialdad pura, y lo taladraban. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente y sentía que su cuerpo ya no podía más.

Pero todo cambió con una sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa que Ciel jamás le había dedicado: una _inocente_. La de un niño de trece años. Y, sin dudarlo ni decirle nada, se lazó a los labios del mayor.

Sebastián Michaelis conocía lo suficientemente bien a Ciel Phantomhive como para saber lo que eso significaba.

—_Yo también te amo, Sebastián..._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>*Reila, the GazettE<p>

*Chizuru, The GazettE.

[1][2][3][4], Las veces en que Sebastián y Ciel tuvieron sus travesuras. Pocas, pero también en el próximo capítulo :D

.

¡Hola, hola! ¡Uffff!Pude actualizar, ¡mi semana fue duraaaaaa! Me estresé demasiado, y más en química. De tanto que estudié, casi escribo en el fic 2ácido sulfúrico produce [...]". Dios, qué vergüenza D:!

Pero bueno, aquí el cuarto capítulo. ¡OMGS! ¡CAPÍTULO 5 PRONTOOOOOO! Ya empezará la emoción, todo, todo, todo!

¿Quién es el hermano de Kristen? ¿Quien es el amigo de Vincent? ¿Con quien hablaba mi hermoso y sexy Ronald (Dios, éste tipo me causa un infarto)?

Espero& el lemon no las desepcione, ni tampoco el capítulo :D

No tiene mucho contenido, pero lo bueno comienza en el próximo capítulo -.-

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR COMENTAAAR! LAS AMO! En serio, y más gracias a todas aquéllas que me han apoyado y me han seguido en estos 3 capítulos.

Para aquélla que pidió algo de romanticismo en S&C, ahí está lo último... Aunque es poco pues... Pues... xDU.

El hotel de Sebastián (C.P), ¿qué significa? :k. Es taaaaaaaan obvio.

Por cierto, les recomiendo que cuando lean mi fic (si quieren, claro) , escuchen Hurricane, de 30 Seconds to mars; de preferencia la versión con Kanye West. Esta magnífica canción fue mi fuente de inspiraicón apra el fic y la sociopatía. Para las que no entendieron la explicación de nuestro psicólogo Claude Faustus, háganmelo saber, porfavor :B.

¡Muchas gracias, de nuevo!

Espero&les guste el capítulo.

¡Saludos&besos!

**HirotoKiyama13**


	5. Cuando esos sentimientos

**Capítulo 5**. Cuando e_sos sentimientos_ llaman a tu puerta.

By:

**CiebasPhantomhive**

**.**

**No tengo miedo al fuego eterno**

**Tampoco a sus cuentos amargos.**

**Pero el silencio es algo frío**

**Y mis inviernos son muy largos.**

**.**

* * *

><p>—S-Sebastián…<p>

El débil cuerpo de Ciel temblaba mientras era embestido con fiereza. La anterior declaración amorosa no hizo más que aumentar la intensidad de la lujuria y pasión que los rodeaba a ambos. Sus cuerpos sudorosos han perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces hicieron el amor, de cuántas veces unieron sus cuerpos con desespero.

Sin poder evitarlo siquiera, Sebastián respiraba pesadamente sobre el oído del niño, lo que traía como consecuencia que éste entrara en nerviosismo y varios espasmos recorrieran su cuerpo, de pies a cabeza. Ninguno de los dos podía evitarlo.

El gran miembro de Sebastián penetraba a Ciel a consciencia. Entraba y salía con un deseo abrazador demasiado estimulante para el niño, que lo único que hacía era gritar de placer.

Con los párpados fuertemente cerrados, el pequeño Conde buscó con ansias los labios cálidos y carnosos del mayor. Cuando los encontró, los mordió fuertemente al sentir otro espasmo recorrer su pequeña figura. Lo jadeos descontrolados del pelinegro lo llevaban al cielo y al infierno. Era como un niño cayendo en las garras del demonio, haciendo un pacto eterno.

Chilló bruscamente al sentir sus paredes anales atrapar más entre sí el miembro de Sebastián.

—¡S-Sebastián! —El grito de Ciel seguramente se escuchó por todo el hotel.

El aludido lo siguió embistiendo con fiereza, mientras lo recostaba un poco en la cama. Lamió sus labios y se unieron de nuevo en una danza infernal.

Danza que terminó hasta que Sebastián llegó al orgasmo y se derramara en Ciel, que gimió otra vez.

—C-Ciel…—Jadeó el pelinegro, mientras se dejaba caer encima de Ciel, quien no desenrolló sus finas piernas de su cintura. Enterró su rostro entre en el cuello del chico y aspiró su aroma—. Sorprendente. No pensé que… Tuvieras tanta… Resistencia…—Habló, regulando su respiración.

El Phantomhive gimoteó en modo de respuesta, mientras alejaba un poco de él a Sebastián. Éste alzó su ceja finamente.

— ¿Quieres que me quite? —Lo observó. Ciel asintió con parsimonia— ¿Te estoy aplastando? —Volvió a asentir— ¿No te dejo respirar? —Esta vez, Ciel negó con la cabeza, y Sebastián sonrió— ¿Por qué no hablas?

—Jódete—Le dijo Ciel, con voz ronca.

Sebastián ni se preocupó en reprimir una risilla traviesa. Entonces, se movió, siguiendo con la mirada a Ciel. Éste se puso de pie con algo de dificultad, situando una de sus pálidas manos en su espalda baja, jadeando. Tomó su celular y regresó a la cama con una lentitud que al lado de él, el caracol sería un corredor olímpico con una medalla de oro. El ojirojo de nuevo rió por tal comparación.

Ciel, en cambio, le dolía la cabeza. Se recostó de nuevo en la cama, pasando su pequeño brazo por el pecho de Sebastián. Buscó entre sus contactos a Alois, todo ante la atenta mirada de su amante. Y, justo en el momento en que escuchó el gruñido de Michaelis, sonrió. Sí. Michaelis en veces podía ser demasiado posesivo. Recordó aquella noche en la que Alois y él… Bueno, para qué decirlo. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos para que el rubio hiperactivo contestara.

— ¿Alois? —Preguntó con voz ronca, y Sebastián pudo leer una pizca de vergüenza en su voz. Se acercó un poco más al pequeño cuerpo— ¿Aún con…? Vale, vale, entiendo—Suspiró—. No, no diré nada. ¿Qué por qué sueno ronco? Jódete. Sí, que de jodas. No vengas a… ¡Que no, mierda!

No. Él no era celoso. Es solo que hace ya tiempo que escuchó a Ciel decir que Alois lo acosaba y que quería ser uno con él. Y, de pronto, llegó. Diciendo que era mejores amigos y toda la cosa. Y le pasó por la mente una manera muuuuy linda de poner a cintura al rubio. Ohhh, sí. Pero no, no lo hizo. Porque justo esa misma noche comenzó su aventura. No sabía por qué, pero cada que Ciel pronunciaba el nombre del chico, sus ojos se encendían de furia y unos celos lo carcomían por dentro.

—¿Hablar conmigo? Sin Sebastián, ¿eh? —Escuchó decirle. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño—. ¿Violarme tú a mí? Por Dios Alois. Jódete. Madura ya…—Vio que se sonrojó— ¡N-No! ¡N-No me gimas en el oído, Trancy! —Gruñó.

Y eso sacó de quicio a Sebastián.

Le arrancó con furia el celular y lo lanzó al otro extremo de la cama. Rápidamente se situó encima de Ciel y lo miro a los ojos. Aún tenía su sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—¿Sexo por teléfono conmigo enfrente? Eres malo.

Su voz fría y seca hizo que algo dentro de Ciel encogiera. Ya había visto a Sebastián molesto y celoso, pero su mirada nunca fue tan sombría. No entendía razones para que Sebastián se pusiera así.

Ni el pelinegro las entendía.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—Sí, soy yo. Ajá, aún con él—Le interrumpió, divertido—, pero eso a ti que te importa—Infló sus mejillas— ¿No me dirás nada? ¿Y por qué suenas ronco, Ciel mío de mí de mi interior más recóndito? —Sus ojos azules se iluminaron con perversión.<p>

Claude miraba atento, como siempre. Pero después volvió su vista a los papeles que Amber les había entregado minutos atrás.

En él venían las posibles hipótesis del porqué Eva hizo lo que hizo y de una investigación de su vida completa, enfatizada más que nada en el momento en que ella tuvo la discusión con sus padres y el día en que ella pisó por primera vez el hospital. Incluso venía una fotografía de él y una pequeña biografía del mismo. _Esto sí es una investigación completa_, pensó. _Incluso menciona cómo pasó el incendio de la mansión y todo un reporte completo de la muerte de esta chica, Kristen._

—¿Joderme? —Preguntó Alois, con voz chillona— Mira que eres maligno. ¿Entonces no me dirás nada? —Su voz cambió a una más inocente, haciendo que Faustus suspirara y se pasara una mano por su cabello.

Meneó un poco su cabeza para controlar su estrés. El niño sí que era bipolar. Si no se callaba, encontraría una forma de hacerlo. Sonrió con lujuria.

—Tengo que hablar contigo urgentemente, Ciel—La voz de Alois cambió, de nuevo. Ahora sonaba serio, maduro—. Sin Sebastián. ¡O si no te violo! —Gritó entre risas. Claude frunció el ceño y suspiró de nuevo. Era sumamente bipolar—. ¡A-Ah, Cieeeel! —Canturreó, pero más que un canto, sonaba como un gemido.

Claude entrecerró los ojos. Justo cuando se iba a poner de pie, miró la cara de duda de Alois.

Éste lo miró, perplejo.

—Me colgó.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—¿Eva?<p>

—¡Oh, Amber!

Ambas se abrazaron en plena calle concurrida de Londres. Ambas se abrazaron con una sonrisa fingida. Ambas se abrazaron con furia y resentimiento. Claro que por razones diferentes.

—Mira que te vez bien—Dijo Amber, mirándole el rostro. No se atrevía a mirarla a la ropa, a sabiendas de que era sangre—. Nunca te había visto tan guapa, mujer.

La pelicafé se le quedó viendo con algo de frialdad. No sabía si había sido un comentario mordaz o lo decía sinceramente. A pesar de ser su amiga, siempre había tenido sus dudas, ¿por qué? Porque apareció tan de pronto, después de que la única empresa que ella heredó se fuera a la quiebra. Después de que un supuesto ladrón entrara a la mansión para matar a su hermano.

—Gracias, querida. Tú no te quedas atrás—Respondió, ocultando muy bien su enojo. Colocó su celular en la bolsa, mirándolo con odio. No se le había pasado el coraje. Se vengaría pronto.

—Oh—Exclamó Amber. — ¿Y Ciel? Hace tiempo que no veo a ese angelillo—Preguntó, con malicia. Malicia que _casi_ pasa desapercibida por Eva. **Casi**.

—Por ahí—Dijo secamente.

—Ya veo, ya veo. Bueno, bueno querida, ¿y cómo vas con Sebastián?

—.. Bien. Perfectamente bien. Y pronto iremos mucho mejor.

Amber abrió sus ojos en par. ¿Acaso ella…?

—Me… Alegro mucho, Eva.

—Lo sé. Ya lo verás.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—Mira, Sebastián. Si vas a lanzarme esos sermones de…<p>

—¿El mocoso y tú son novios? —Preguntó de golpe.

—¿Q-Qué?

—He preguntado…—Tomó aire—Que si ese mocoso y tú son…

—Para empezar—Ciel le interrumpió el entrecejo fruncido notoriamente. Su mirada se volvió fría de nuevo, mirando al pelinegro con inteligencia—, su nombre es Alois. O Trancy, como quieras decirle. Segundo, no me dejaste terminar la llamada—Apuntó con la cabeza a su celular—. Y tercero, no puedes reclamarme nada porque…

Su habladuría se vio callada por los labios de Sebastián sobre los suyos. El beso no era pasional, lujurioso. No reflejaba ternura ni necesidad. Le transmitían coraje, celos, desesperación, ceguera.

Intentó separar a Sebastián con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, pero fue más que inútil. Entonces mordió sus labios con algo de furia, pero evitando que le sangraran o algo peor. El ojicarmín se separó de él de golpe, confundido y mirándolo penetrantemente. Cuando Ciel se dio cuenta de que iba a hablar, se adelantó:

—¿Cómo crees que me sienta al imaginarte a ti con mi hermana en la cama, eh? —Preguntó con enojo evidente, al ver que el pelinegro se separaba más de él y levantaba el rostro. — No se siente tan mal, he de decir—Respondió con ironía.

—No confío ni me agrada Alois.

—Ni yo en mi hermana.

Se miraron por unos segundos. Estaban separados por una almohada de plumas de ganso de color azul cielo. Una almohada que luego quedó tirada en el piso…

… Y patéticos segundos que se fueron a la deriva al besarse con pasión.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—Kristen…<p>

El hombre miraba la tumba de la chica con algo de melancolía. El reflejo de la luz no dejaba ver el color verde-amarillento de sus agudos y penetrantes ojos. Su traje completamente denegro le daba una vista algo temeraria, escalofriante. El maletín que anteriormente cargaba en sus manos ahora yacía sin pena alguna en el suelo, arenoso y lleno de hojas y flores marchitas.

Recordaba como si fuera ayer la noche en que le llamaron de la policía para reconocer el cuerpo. Un cuerpo mutilado con desesperación y odio, que él no se atrevió a mirar. Por nada del mundo. Su imagen de hombre frío e inquebrantable se vio, irónicamente, quebrada al ver con sus propios ojos los de su hermana sin vida.

Juró alguna vez que se vengaría del asesino de su hermosa hermana Kristen.

Se cambió el apellido para olvidarse de sus penas, pero todo fue en vano.

— ¡Will-san!

Quién diría que el destino le daría esa oportunidad.

Como un shinigami buscando un alma sin cansancio…

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—Mansión de la familia Phantomhive.<p>

Tanaka contestó el teléfono del estudio de su pequeño amo. Era la directora de la escuela del niño.

—¿Solicitan a la señorita Eva mañana? Pláticas escolares, entiendo. Perfecto, yo le doy su mensaje a la joven. Por supuesto, igual. Adiós.

El mayordomo de la mansión Phantomhive colgó el teléfono y salió de la oficina.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—Señor Faustus, usted será el encargado de dar las pláticas escolares a los jóvenes de la escuela. Le aviso que familias importantes acudirán. Aunque sé que usted es perfecto, no está de más decirle que haga todo bien. La joven Phantomhive también estará ahí, así que, por favor, prohíba burlas hacia su persona.<p>

Claude palideció.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—Quería quedarme un rato más.<p>

El cabello de Ciel era meneado por la suave brisa del aire entrando por las ventanas bajas del automóvil de Sebastián. Su voz insinuadora y sus ojos deseosos hicieron que Sebastián riera.

—Siento no cumplir ese capricho suyo_, my lord_—Habló el pelinegro, imitando el habla de un buen mayordomo—, pero usted mismo ha dicho que quiere ver al señorito Trancy—Lo último sonó más como un reclamo que como un comentario.

El peli azul sonrió con descaro.

—No seas celoso, imbécil—Dicho esto, posó su pequeña mano en el muslo del conductor—. Mira que te gustó lo que pasó después de la llamada.

Justo cuando dejó de decirlo, llegaron a la mansión. Ciel bajó con cuidado _(Al mirarlo, Sebastián se abofeteó por incontable ocasión: Con ese niño eres un salvaje, animal. Apenas y puede caminar)_ y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta, quejándose de vez en cuando… Por no decir siempre. Entonces Eva apareció.

Primero miró con algo de duda y coraje el hecho de que llegasen juntos. Luego, puso su típica sonrisa hipócrita ante los dos y corrió hacia su novio, pasando al lado de Ciel.

—¡Sebastián! —Se lanzó a los brazos del moreno y lo besó con desespero, ignorando a su hermano.

Un hermano que gruñó y entró a toda velocidad a la mansión, ignorando el dolor que sentía en su espalda baja. Y los celos que lo embriagaron ante esa escena.

Tenía ganas de salir y abofetear a su hermana, gritarle que ha tenido sexo con Sebastián casi desde cuando empezaron y que su relación con ella sólo era una careta, una falsedad. Pero se contuvo. Jamás le iba a da el gusto a nadie ni siquiera a él mismo, de que lo vean celoso y posesivo, como a un niño que le quita su juguete.

Sonó su celular. Era un recordatorio de que le había llegado un mensaje. Lo tomó entre sus manos y vio que era uno de Alois, mandado hace más de una hora aproximadamente. Lo abrió y lo leyó.

_¡Eres un maldito, Ciel! Mira que dejarme hablando solo. De todos modos, estoy fuera de tu mansión. Abre ya la maldita puerta… O lo que sea esta cosa…_

Soltó un bufido y comenzó a caminar. Escuchó los pasos de Sebastián y Eva y de la voz de ésta. Tanaka salió de la biblioteca y le indicó con su cabeza que la pareja venía detrás de él; la rapidez de su caminata aumentó más, ya que no quería escuchar el sonido de los labios de su Sebastián sobre los de su hermana.

Entró al estudio que estaba en la primera planta y, situándose enfrente del ventanal de la habitación, suspiró, para después abrirla y encontrarse con un Alois sentado en la pequeña banqueta, cepillándose el cabello con sus manos, las mejillas sonrosadas y con cara de fastidio. Ciel carraspeó fuertemente. Trancy abrió sus ojos y se puso de pie.

Giró su cuerpo sobre sí y lo empujó, para después meterse él y cerrar el ventanal de un portazo.

—Si rompes el vidrio lo vas a pagar.

—Dinero nos sobra, Ciel—Alois se acercó a él con lentitud. Entonces, el ojiazul vio en sus ojos algo de temor y miedo. Desesperación

Alzó sus cejas.

—Te conozco… Y sé a la perfección que algo te pasa—Phantomhive lo tomó de los hombros y alzó su rostro para verlo mejor. Debido a que Alois era más alto, tenía que hacerlo. Quisiera o no.

—Es sobre tu hermana. Es algo muy, muy, muy feo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Fue sospechosa… De asesinato<em>

Miraba a Eva mientras ésta se la pasaba platicando de no sabe qué cosas y le daba uno que otro beso. No le prestaba atención porque las palabras de Grell se colaron de nuevo por su cabeza. ¿Por qué justo ahora? Estaba con Eva y sabía que no iba a ocultar su tensión por siempre. No es que no pudiera (¿Qué sería de un Michaelis si no pudiera hacer algo tan simple como eso?), pero Eva era inteligente. Demasiado. Aunque él tenía que serlo más.

_De asesinato…_

_De asesinato…_

Si era cierto, sin duda tenía que serlo. Porque tenía que admitir que no pasó por alto el hecho de que la ropa de Eva estuviese manchada de algo rojo… Como si fuera sangre.

En cambio, Eva, se movió de su asiento y, después de darle un beso fugaz a Sebastián, se puso de pie. Tenía una extraña sensación de que algo no andaba bien y que no le ayudaría en sus planes macabros en contra del mocoso de Ciel.

Con un simple "Ya regreso, amor", se dirigió a paso rápido al estudio de su hermano, el que debería de ser suyo. Por la puerta de caoba entreabierta, pegó una de sus orejas.

—Te conozco… Y sé a la perfección que algo te pasa—El simple tono de voz del menor la sacaba de quicio. Pero tenía que saberlo, algo le decía que…

—Es sobre tu hermana. Es algo muy, muy, muy feo.

Alois… Eva sólo abrió los ojos de par en par y puso a trabajar rápidamente a su cerebro. ¿Qué era lo que tenía que decirle sobre ella? ¿Habrá descubierto algo?, se preguntó. No, no puede ser posible… Las únicas posibles pruebas, patéticas, por cierto, están en mi habitación… Ese maldito mocoso. Parece que los animales venenosos están comenzando a salir…

—¿Qué tienes que decir sobre mí, Alois?

Tenía que callarle la boca al rubio. Claro, por si acaso…

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—Señor Faustus… ¿Los sociópatas pueden controlar sus instintos o impulsos?<p>

—No, joven Amber. Si tienen algo de sadismo dentro de ellos, algo de ansiedad, aunque sea un poco, buscarán a cualquier persona con quién saciarlos. Y digo cualquiera porque… Bueno. Los sociópatas más peligrosos son aquellos que tienen a sus presas más definidas, ya saben a quién quieren acabar y cómo. O al menos lo primero.

—Entiendo…—Amber suspiró—. Hoy, hace rato antes de llegar acá, vi a Eva algo enojada por las calles de Londres. Al fijarme en su vestimenta, vi algo… Parecía sangre—Su voz se fue apagando, pero seguía con su toque serio.

Claude alzó su rostro y la miró, alzando una ceja.

—¿Y?

—Malintencionadamente le pregunté por Ciel y por Sebastián… Bueno, por la relación con Sebastián. Me respondió que pronto estarían mejor.

Los ojos amarillentos de Faustus se volvieron fríos, calculadores. Esa era la defensiva de las personas enfermas con trastornos sociales. Quizás Eva sacaría las garras más pronto de lo que ellos pensaban. Alois se le vino a la mente y se culpaba a sí mismo por meter a ese niño en problemas. Aunque sabía que lo serviría de mucho porque su rubio era delos niños que no se rendían. Es por eso que le gustaba.

Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que…

—Ahora Ciel sí está en problemas.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—¿Y bien?<p>

—Y-Yo…—Alois, nervioso, procuró no mirar a Eva. Tenía que salir de ahí lo más pronto posible—… Es que—¿Ahora cómo saldría de eso? —, verás, mientras leía el periódico…

—Basta, Alois—Ciel le dio un pequeño codazo en su estómago, y el rubio bufó. En el fondo le estaba agradecido—. Es algo entre Alois y yo, Eva. Si era algo realmente malo, te lo haría saber. Somos hermanos después de todo.

La última frase sonó tan fría que Eva tuvo ganas de sacar el cuchillo que traía bajo su ropa y matarlos a los dos por igual. Tenía que calmarse, porque Sebastián estaba cerca y Tanaka estaba en la casa. Aparte, aún no estaba segura de qué estaban hablando. Pero eso no importaba, porque Alois al parecer también se estaba convirtiendo en su enemigo. _Oh, y yo que quería jugar con él_, pensó, enojada.

—Está bien—Respondió monótonamente—. Iré a cambiarme.

Dicho esto, salió de la habitación.

Pasaron unos segundos para que Ciel mirara a su amigo. Estaba pálido y sudaba frío.

—Alois…—Le llamó. El chico sólo asintió, sin mirarlo— ¿Te pasa algo? — El rubio negó con la cabeza.

_El único lugar en donde puedes conseguir pistas, Alois_, le había mencionado Amber_, es en la habitación de la mismísima Eva Phantomhive. Quizás es por eso que no deja entrar a nadie, ni siquiera a Tanaka-sama._

—Necesito… Dormir…—Dijo, fingiendo cansancio.

—Está bien— Ciel sabía que mentía, lo conocía demasiado bien. Pero debido a que tenía hambre, no preguntó la razón—, te llevaré a mi habitación.

Alois asintió con los ojos entrecerrados.

Salieron lentamente del estudio sin decir nada. Alois pensando en cómo buscar en la gran habitación de Eva, y Ciel pensando en las notorias manchas de la ropa de su hermana. Aunque el pelirrubio de igual manera se había dado cuenta, se quedó callado al notar la mirada del pequeño conde. Denotaba curiosidad, lo que le decía que él se preguntaba lo mismo. Eso, sin duda, parecía sangre. El estúpido de Claude en muchas de sus clases había llevado imágenes demasiado realistas sobre la guerra, en donde había sangre a montones. Cómo olvidar ese color.

—Ya.

Miró a Ciel por unos momentos. Su rostro mostraba fastidio.

—Amargado. Dile a Sebastián que te alegre.

—Ja, ja, ja. Eva puede escucharte, idiota. Y mejor cállate—De un empujón lo lanzó maestralmente a la habitación. Escuchó la risilla maléfica de su amigo y frunció el ceño—. Si tienes hambre, ya sabes cómo llamar. Si no, pues te jodes.

—Claro, claro, Ciel mío.

La voz cantarina de Alois en ocasiones le daba gracia.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Ciel cruzó con algo de cansancio el gran pasillo que daba a la ciudad. Su pálida mano enterrada entre sus cabellos que le ocultaban la frente lo hacía ver adorable. Sus ojos fastidiados y más fríos de lo normal matarían a cualquiera que lo mirase. Sí, porque él también se había dado cuenta de las extrañas manchas que presentaba Eva en la ropa. Parecían…<p>

—Sangre…

¿Y si iba a preguntarle a Eva de qué se trataban? No, bueno… No era tanto preguntarle. Más bien era exigirle a que se lo dijera, ya que él era el dueño absoluto de la mansión. No tenía por qué andar preguntando por ahí. Ni siquiera lo hizo con aquél viejito rabioso que quería mejorar Guitar Hero uniéndose con su compañía, ni con los creadores de FF. No. Así que lo mejor sería que…

—¿Qué mier…?

Su pregunta fue interrumpida al sentir unos cálidos y atrayentes labios sobre los suyos. Ah, sí. Se había olvidado por completo de Sebastián. Y fue entonces que sintió su espalda chocar contra el gran ventanal del pasillo y la lengua del pelinegro succionando su labio inferior. También sintió las manos grandes y traviesas del pelinegro colarse dentro de su pantaloncillo negro, ese que tanto le gustaba. No pudo evitar gemir al ser pellizcado de su muslo por Sebastián.

—Sebastián…—Susurró—. Estamos en la mansión y…

—Esperé demasiado. Tanaka está encerrado en la cocina, y la compañía de Eva no me emociona para nada. Aparte se fue y no regresó, y tú estabas con el mocoso…—Lamió su lóbulo de arriba abajo, besando el pequeño arete azul que el niño llevaba puesto—… Y me entró otra puntadita de celos. Una pequeña, nada importante…

—Imbé…—De nuevo fue interrumpido por los cálidos labios de Sebastián.

Lo estampó contra el ventanal y lo tomó de su pequeño trasero, alzándolo, haciendo que Ciel enrollara sus finas piernas alrededor de la cadera del pelinegro. El ojicarmín poco a poco fue subiendo la intensidad del ósculo, por lo cual el pequeño no dudó en responder. El mayor notó la tensión y el coraje que su joven amante traía dentro de sí, así que comenzó a acariciarlo como si fuese un gatito que en cualquier momento pudiera atacarlo. Sonrió al escuchar el gruñido del ojiazul.

Comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de manga larga color azul marino que portaba el niño, y colocó una mano suya encima del pezón ya erecto. Lo acarició con malicia y lentitud, torturándolo. En cambio, Ciel deshizo desesperadamente la corbata negra del empresario, mientras mordía su labio inferior. El pelinegro no pudo evitar sonreír ante el gesto.

—¿Y Alois?

—En mi habita… ¡Ah!

—Desesperado de nuevo, ¿eh?

El chico bufó y entrecerró los ojos. Lo golpeó en la espalda y, Sebastián, con su ceja alzada, lo bajó. Fue entonces cuando el chico lo comenzó a empujar y al final terminaron en un estrecho cuarto que estaba justo enfrente de los ventanales…

Y que por la emoción Sebastián no sabía que estaba ahí…

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Tan pronto como dejó de escuchar los pasos de su amigo, Alois se puso de pie demasiado rápido para su gusto, lo que le causó un mareo demasiado horrible. Tocándose la cabeza, caminó hacia la puerta y posó su mano en la perilla, para después abrirla y salir de ahí.<p>

La habitación de Eva estaba casi enfrente de la del peli azul, así que no había problema alguno. A paso lento, fue hacia la puerta de caoba color negro más próxima. Y, con más sigilo de lo que creyó capaz, la abrió. No sin antes asegurarse si alguien lo veía o se acercaba. Casi caminando de puntillas, entró y la cerró detrás de sí.

Al darse la vuelta, se sorprendió un poco por la habitación poco ordenada de la hermana mayor de su amigo. La cama ni siquiera estaba tendida, y en la pared tenía pegado un montón de periódicos, como si fuera el tapiz. Olía de muerte, y no pudo evitar lanzar un quejido de molestia. Estaba oscuro y, mirando la habitación más notoriamente para ver si no había nadie, se dirigió al peinador de la peli café, para buscar algo interesante.

_Los sociópatas y los psicópatas_, le dijo Claude, _tienen en común lo siguiente: Guardan algo que les recuérdelo que han hecho, quizás para reírse de lo sucedido o disfrutar su victoria._

Abrió cajón por cajón y sacó varios objetos que a su vista azulada eran sospechosas. Unas llaves en forma de calavera, tres libros negros forrados de una portada de periódico, y varios papeleos de la empresa Phantomhive que ella llevó a la quiebra. Los leyó un poco, para después meterlos en su suéter morado de algodón.

Las llaves las dejó ahí por un momento, para dedicarse a ver el primer libro que estaba su vista. Era algo grueso y todo estaba conformado por recortes de periódico, acomodados por fecha. Frunció un poco el ceño, comenzando a leer los títulos de cada uno.

_La familia Phantomhive deja como heredero universal a su hijo menor: Ciel Phantomhive_

Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos brillosos, para después darle vuelta y vuelta a las hojas.

_Eva Phantomhive: Desastre inglés. La historia de la condesa que nunca existió._

Ouch. Eso debió ser duro, pensó Alois, mientras seguía leyendo los títulos, tratándose todos de la vieja familia. Al no encontrar nada interesante, se fue casi a las últimas hojas. Con cierta delicadeza y sin hacer ruido, miró por el espejo, ya que imaginó haber escuchado algo. Al ver que no era así, dirigió su vista a la noticia.

_Phantomhive asesinados._

_Incendio a la Phantomhive._

_Ciel Phantomhive: Heredero universal._

_Teorías del incendio de los descendientes de condes._

Oh, oh… Ella sí que está loca.

_Si consigues aunque sea un papel o fotografía sobre algo que sea sobre los temas que Amber mencionó, cariñó, Ciel quizás ya no estará en problemas… Por ahora. Pero Eva no te puede descubrir, amor. SI no, estarás muerto y no quiero que te pase nada, ¿entendido? _

Entendido, entendido. Le había prometido a Claude que estaría bien, que con desespero comenzó a leer los demás_. Incendio de hospital psiquiátrico al norte de Inglaterra, Aparece joven muerta en un terreno baldío, Intento de asesinato en contra del joven Phantomhive, Incendio provocado, Incendio provocado en la mansión Phantomhive… _

La noticia de otro periódico le llamó la atención_: 'Se cree que una de las hospitalizadas que escapó, es nada más y nada menos que la señorita Eva Phantomhive, de la familia Phantomhive, famosa por ser uno de los más importantes creadores de juegos….'_ **PUBLICACIÓN DE PERIÓDICO CANCELADA.**

Mierda… ¿Eva estaba en un…?

—Parece que no tienes modales, Alois.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—C-Ciel…<p>

La pequeña boca del niño lamía toda la gran extensión de su miembro. En ocasiones acariciaba la punta, en otras lo besaba completamente y lamía frenéticamente sus testículos encogidos por el placer que le proporcionaba su amante. Lo tomó de la cabeza, incitándolo a más. Escuchó la risilla maligna de Ciel al darse cuenta del desespero que poseía el mayor.

Lo metió completamente en su boca y comenzó de nuevo a lamerlo como si fuese una paleta. Sebastián, más que agitado, lo miró. Las huellas de saliva que dejaba el niño en su pene le daban una sensación de placer infinito. Ver la cabeza del niño moviéndose de un lado a otro, sacándolo de su boca, para después volverlo a meter de golpe, le llevaba un éxtasis que le hacía perder la cabeza. La mirada azulina del niño miraba su miembro, aunque en ocasiones alzaba la cabeza para verlo a él. Oh, dios. Por primera vez sintió que se sonrojaría.

—Te gusta, ¿eh? —El chiquillo le dio un último vistazo para después morder un poco la hombría del pelinegro. Escuchar el gemido sonoro y ronco del mayor le emocionaba.

—S-Sí…—Admitió entrecortadamente.

El chico comenzó a lamerlo con más frenesí, con sus manos aún posadas en sus testículos, apretándolos de vez en cuando. Sebastián echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y con la mano sobrante, cubriéndose su boca con su mano, mientras la otra aún estaba situada en la cabeza del niño.

—C-Ciel… Ya…

El niño sonrió y fue subiendo poco a poco, repartiendo besos por todo el pecho de Sebastián. Lo empujó levemente, para recostarlo. Comenzó a besar su cuello y después se dirigió a su oído.

—¿Ve, señor pedófilo? Mire en lo que ha convertido a este inocente niño…—Dijo, para después abrir sus piernas y situarse encima del pelinegro, que no dejaba de sudar frenéticamente.

—Me gusta…—Sebastián sonrió—… Me gusta en lo que he convertido a este niño—Dicho esto, lo penetró con fiereza,

—¡Ah!

Ciel arqueó un poco la espalda, y luego, recargándose del piso, alzó sus caderas, comenzando así el vaivén. Sebastián empezó a acariciarlo con deseo y lujuria, mirándolo calurosamente. El ojiazul comenzó a cabalgar sobre el pelinegro, y éste pellizcó uno de sus pezones sin compasión, sacándole otro gemido sonoro al ojiazul.

Bajó una de sus manos a la cadera del niño, para darle más impulso a las embestidas. En cuestión de segundos se volvieron frenéticas, salvajes, como si dos animales se estuviesen haciendo uno. Incluso Ciel saltaba por sí solo, sin aplicar fuerza alguna. El sonido hueco de los testículos de Sebastián chocando con el redondo trasero del niño no se hizo esperar. Eso hizo volarles la cabeza.

—¡A-Ah! —Gimió bajito, tomando en cuenta de que estaban en la mansión y que cualquiera podría escucharlos. Sebastián se dedicó a colocar su mano faltante en la cadera del chico, haciendo las penetraciones aún MÁS profundas.

Los sonoros gemidos del niño lo volvían loco. Buscó sus labios con desespero y los besó con lujuria y amor. Metió su lengua en su cavidad y la exploró completamente.

—¡Oh, dios…! ¡S-Seb… AH! —Gritó Ciel entre el beso. Bien, eso no lo pudo controlar. El solitario miembro de Ciel se vio acompañado por la mano del pelinegro alrededor de él, comenzando a masturbarlo.

Ciel cerró sus ojos con fuerza al sentir el cálido semen de Sebastián derramarse por su entrada.

—P-Pequeño mío…

—A-Ah, Sebasti… án…

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—Vaya, vaya, vaya. Miren a quién tenemos aquí.<p>

Alois miró con pánico que se aproximaba a él con lentitud. No se dio cuenta en el momento en que…

—¡A-Ah! —Gimió.

Eva lo había estampado contra la pared y tenía ambas manos en su cuello, ahorcándolo. Asfixiándolo. Matándolo. Al principio no se quejó, pero en cuanto comenzó a faltarle el aire, comenzó a patalear, más le fue imposible. ¿Cómo es que podía ganarle una loca?

—¿Qué haré contigo? —Preguntó con una voz tan fría que al pelirrubio le recorrió un escalofrío de pies a cabeza. —. Mira que espiar en mi habitación, mocoso. Debería de matarte.

El apretón alrededor de su cuello se hizo más fuerte, por lo que no pudo evitar lanzar un gritillo y cerrar fuertemente los ojos. La respiración le faltaba en serio, Eva quería matarlo. Su piel comenzó a volverse pálida y sus ojos brillosos, debido a las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

—Eres un imbécil si crees que me delatarás. Porque, ¿sabes qué? No lo harás, no señor.

Parecía como si quisiera matarlo con la mirada. Metafóricamente, porque en realidad si quería matarlo. Sus ojos destellaban maldad, odio, rencor, sadismo, superioridad. Esa no era la Eva que todos conocían, por supuesto que no. Comenzó a ver borroso debido a la gota salada que salió de su ojo. A las gotas saladas que brotaron de esos jades que alguna vez tuvieron vida. Hoy, después de eso, quizás no la tendrían…

_Te amo, Claude. Te amo._

Eva lo empujó bruscamente, haciéndolo caer emitiendo un gemido de dolor. Tomó rápidamente oxígeno, mirando con pánico a Eva, gateando hacia atrás. Topó con la cama. Ya no había escapatoria. Un brilloso objeto salió de entre la ropa de la mayor. Sus ojos fríos lo recorrieron. Se acercó de nuevo a él con lentitud, alzando su mano izquierda, donde llevaba el objeto filoso.

—No me importa si hay alguien aquí. Esto te pasa por ser un imbécil que cubrió las aventuras del mocoso de mi hermano con MI Sebastián—Mencionó, haciendo énfasis en MI—. Y, claro, por husmear en mi habitación.

_Perdóname, Ciel. En serio, Perdóname… Y Claude, te repito…_

—Despídete de este mundo, cucaracha…—Le soltó, acercando peligrosamente el cuchillo al pecho de Alois, que respiraba frenéticamente, sin escapatoria.

_Te amé, te amo, y te amaré…_

**No importa cuántas veces me dijiste que querías irte.**

**No importa cuántas veces tomaste aire, aún no podías respirar.**

**No importa cuántas noches pasaste totalmente despierta,**

**escuchando la lluvia envenenada.**

**¿A dónde fuiste? ¿A dónde fuiste? ¿A dónde fuiste?**

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>¡Hola, lectoras mías!<p>

Bueno, bueno, bueno. Aquí otro capítulo más de esta historia loca y retorcida, retorcida y loca. Pues, ¿qué les puedo decir del capítulo? No me gustó poner a Alois en aprietos, pero era más que necesario. Lo siento, yo me odié por eso... No me odien ustedes D:

¡OMG! Ya saben quién es el hermano de Kristen (Brey, no es ni Lau ni Ronald xD). Es el sexy shinigami. Y sí que el mundo es pequeño porque es migo de nuestro shinigami pelirrojo favorito. No se preocupen, que Grell aparecerá más seguido muuuuuy pronto. Hohoho, no salió Undertaker u.ú.

Pero pues, pronto saldrá.

Oh dios, oh dios, ¡Sebastián celoso! Aunque no me convenció la escena, pues quería ponerla... Aunque no me gustó demasiado. Vale, sí me gustó. He de admitir que me dio algo de risa incluirla.

Y Sebastián duro y dale con Ciel, eh. Picarones xD. Bueno, bueno, bueno, ya, calma Erika -.-

De nuevo, he de agradecerles a todas aquellas que han comentado mi fic, también a las chicas que han comentado y leído desde que lo publiqué(; . ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! Awn's, son de lo mejor, definitivamente me motivan a seguir escribiendo y escribiendo más sobre Kuroshitsuji y este fic. Nuestro camino kuroshitsujiado se iluminará (música de fondo). ¡GRACIAS DE NUEVO, MUCHAS GRACIAS! Lloro de la alegría T.T

_¿Creen que Alois muera? ¿William se vengará de la asesina de su hermana? ¿Ciel y Sebastián serán descubiertos? ¿Por qué mierda__NADIE__escucha los gemidos de S&C? xD ¿Alois en medio de la locura de Eva y Sebastián y Ciel teniendo sexo? ¿¡CÓMO ESTÁ ESO? Locuras de autora :k._

Sin más, me despido. Espero y les guste, que yo me iré a ver Sekaiichi Hatsukoi (yaaaaaaii!).

Pasen a mi otro fic (El cual el capítulo está en proceso :k), Ciel's Law (de nuevo AGRADEZCO a todas aquéllas que lo comentaron y agregaron a favoritos, GRACIAS!).

Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, ¡Ahí te voooooooy! :k

¡Saludos&besos!

**HirotoKiyama13.**

**Muñeca de trapo/Hurricane**


	6. Corazón en pánico, máscaras rotas

**Capítulo 6. Corazón en pánico, máscaras rotas.**

**By:**

**HirotoKiyama13**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Las promesas que hicimos nunca fueron suficientes (Nunca volveré a jugar este juego)**

**Las plegarias que rezamos fueron como una droga (Nunca me ayudarás)**

**Los secretos que vendimos nunca fueron descubiertos (Nunca cantaré una canción por 2da* vez)**

**.**

_Por primera vez en su vida había sentido lo que era la verdadera adrenalina. Era una sensación que llegaba al pecho y te transportaba a la cúspide de la satisfacción individual y mental. Fue sorprendente lo que causó en su cuerpo, le gustó ver cómo se tensaba bajo su mismo tacto y sus vellos casi blancos de su mano delgada se enchinaban al compartir su éxtasis._

_Se sentía endemoniadamente bien. _

.

—Creo que es hora de que te despidas, Alois.

El cuerpo tembloroso de pánico del rubio estaba atrapado entre la gran cama de la pelicafé y ella. No. No quería… No podía morir, ¡no así! Su mirada denotaba pánico y Eva sólo se limitaba a sonreír y a verlo con superioridad. Justo como él era antes. Oh, antes de su muerte recordará su pasado.

Patético.

La mano poco temblorosa de la chica se acercaba sin piedad alguna a su persona. Sí, definitivamente moriría. Su corazón acelerado y su mirada agónica le daban más adrenalina y placer a la asesina en pleno movimiento. Sus labios entreabiertos y secos, tan lindos y rosados, le daban a entender a la joven que él quería hacer algo más que ver los papeles. Frunció el ceño, molesta. Era igual a su hermano.

—N-No…

Cerró fuertemente los ojos al escuchar la carcajada de la loca y se encogió más. Entonces hizo un movimiento algo brusco con sus pies hacia los de Eva, y ésta lanzó un gruñido, mientras él mismo sentía una punzada de dolor en su brazo izquierdo y el filo del cuchillo se enterraba profundamente en su piel. Un quejido no se hizo esperar y un poco de líquido carmesí brotó de la herida.

Y un golpe en seco se escuchó. Fue como si algo pesado hubiese caído bruscamente. Abrió un poco los ojos, y lo vio. Oh… Había pateado a Eva.

La mirada de odio y rencor se hizo presente en su persona. Alois inmediatamente colocó su mano derecha temblante en la cortada, con algo de dolor. No sangraba demasiado, pero aun así, ahí estaba ese líquido rojizo. Mentira. Si no moría por culpa de Eva, moriría desangrado. Lanzó otro quejido en el momento en que aplicó un poco de presión en la cortada.

—A-Ah…—Una lágrima brotó por la mejilla del ojiazul. Miró entonces a Eva, quien yacía ahí, mirándolo penetrantemente.

Y justo cuando su delgado y fino cuerpo comenzaba a despertarse, y el cuchillo de la hermana de su mejor amigo se elevaba por los aires, Dios lo escuchó.

—Joven Phantomhive—Los leves y sonoros toques de los dedos de Tanaka a la puerta inundaron la habitación—. Ya está todo preparado.

Alois lanzó un suspiro sordo y lleno de terror. SI no fuese por Tanaka, él… No, no podía confiarse. Quizás Eva inventaba algo o en cualquier momento podía acabar con él. Así que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Al observar la imagen exhorta de la ojicafé mirando la puerta, gritó:

—¡Yo tengo hambre, Tanaka!¿Dónde estabas? Te estábamos llamando.

_Los sociópatas tienden a ser distraídos cuando son interrumpidos en sus locuras_, recordó.

Corrió a toda velocidad y pasó de largo a la pelicafé, que apretaba fuertemente el mango de su afilado cuchillo, lista para atacar. Se le tenía que ocurrir una muy buena idea para acabar con el mocoso tan pronto como fuera posible. Lo vio salir como alma que lleva el diablo por su puerta y, con su brazo sangrante, se llevó casi a rastras al mayordomo de la mansión.

—Lo siento, Joven Trancy. Sebastián-sama me mandó a…

Las voces fueron apagándose conforme ellos se alejaban, dejándola. Sola.

La puerta se quedó ahí, abierta. Con frustración, golpeó el suelo con su zapato de tacón y lanzó el arma a su cama.

Mierda… Ahora sí estaba enojada.

Con cansancio notorio, volteó su vista a su peinador, en donde el rubio anteriormente estaba esculcando sus cosas. Abrió cajón por cajón, y verificó que todo _aquello_ estuviese ahí. Incluso contó las fotografías y documentos que sabía que jamás deberían de salir a la luz por su propio bien. Y entonces fue cuando abrió el cajón más importante. Leyó los títulos, vio las imágenes, e incluso lo hizo por diez veces. Pero algo faltaba ahí… Sí, algo faltaba, de eso estaba completamente segura.

Luego supo que era _eso_ que faltaba: Los papeles de la empresa que ella tuvo y también de las que tenía que haber tenido. En ellos decía cómo llevarlo a la quiebra, incluso cómo quitar a Ciel del mandatorio. Y entre todo ese escombro de papel que alguna vez le sirvió, y que quizás le hubiese servido en un futuro, iba un papel más importante que todos aquéllos juntos.

—¡Maldito!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Ciel salió del pequeño espacio con los ojos cerrados, la ropa algo desacomodada, un poco sudado, con la respiración frenética y su adolorido andar. Sebastián le seguía por detrás con una sonrisa algo picarona, y con los ojos <em>(¡Aún, por dios! ¿Cuántas bofetadas mentales se daría en toda la vida por culpa de ese niño?)<em> desbordantes de lujuria. Bueno, pero él no caminaba como su peliazul.

—Ésta vez… Si nos… Aaahhh…—El sonoro gemido del niño hizo que el corazón de Sebastián latiera a mil por hora. No era momento para eso, al menos no ahora.

—Minutos atrás no dijiste lo mismo. De hecho, creo yo que toda Inglaterra te escucho llegar al orgasmo.

—Imbécil exagerado.

—Así me amas.

Ciel, ante su comentario, lo miró con desdén por breves segundos. Siguió su caminata, ignorando el ofrecimiento de ayuda del pelinegro. Bufó molesto, porque en verdad estaba molesto, muy, muy, muy molesto. ¡Le dolía todo! La espalda, sus piernas, su pecho y…

—¿Te duele? —Preguntó Sebastián, al tiempo que le daba una pequeña nalgada y le mordía el lóbulo de su oreja.

—¡Sí, imbécil! —Le gritó, dándose la vuelta para encararlo, algo brusco. Eso le puso encima un dolor tan fuerte que hasta el ojicarmín se burló—. Cállate, cállate. Nos han de estar esperando en…

Sintió la boca cálida del ojicarmín besar con desesperación su cuello. Gimió ante la sorpresa, intentando empujarlo. Antes lo tomaría e los cabellos y lo besaría, pero como su dolor aumentó considerablemente minutos atrás, tenía que alejarlo.

—¿¡Eres imbécil! —Alzó la voz en cuanto lo alejó (débilmente y sin quererlo) de él. —¿¡Cómo te…-

—¡Oh, Joven Amo!

Tanaka llegó el otro extremo del extenso pasillo. Sebastián, de una manera muy cómica y despistada, se acomodó su corbata y se peinó su lacio cabello, algo que no pasó desapercibido del pequeño Conde.

—Disculpe, lo estuve buscando… Aparte, el Sebastián-sama me mandó a…

—¿A dónde mierda te mandó este tipo? —Interrumpió. Ciel lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que por la inteligente mente de Tanaka le pasó que debían de ser muy buenos amigos—. No le hagas caso a mi _cuñado_, Tanaka. Creo que está más viejo que tú.

Michaelis abrió los ojos como plato, haciéndose el ofendido, colocando uno de sus fornidos brazos sobre su pecho, mientras Tanaka se daba la libertad de lanzar una pequeña carcajada.

—No volverá a pasar, Joven amo—hizo una pequeña reverencia—, pero la comida ya está servida.

El ojiazul asintió levemente con la cabeza, y después le indicó a Sebastián a que lo siguiera. Caminaron lentamente, dejando a Tanaka detrás, hasta que éste habló de nuevo.

—Joven Amo—el aludido se detuvo en seco, haciendo que el pelinegro repitiera la misma acción. Ambos miraron al mayordomo—, disculpe la pregunta, pero… ¿No escuchó ruido cuando entraron por aquí, o lo escuchan ahora?

Ciel lo miró, dubitativo. El ojicarmín miró hacia la ventana.

—La verdad es que no—Habló, después de unos breves segundos. —Pero, ¿qué parecían o qué?

—Gemidos.

Ahhhh, sí. Olvidó lo que había hecho en la pequeña habitación que estaba justo al lado de donde estaba Tanaka. Oh, mierda, mierda. Por suerte, éste no abrió la puerta porque se hubiese traumado de por vida… Y se sonrojó. Se sonrojó a más no poder al darse cuenta de que sí había gritado, y que su mayordomo pudo haberlos descubierto. Miró a Sebastián de reojo, y captó como éste se estaba tragando las ganas de carcajearse ahí mismo al encontrarse en dicha situación. Él siempre tan despreocupado –si supiera los bofetones mentales de Sebastián-, que parecía que nada le inquietaba…

O eso era lo que aparentaba Sebastián Michaelis…

—Y… ¿Y Alois?

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Trancy corría rápidamente por toda la banqueta de la concurrida calle de Londres. Una punzada de dolor le entraba a montones cuando la gente golpeaba accidentalmente su brazo derecho, justo en donde le había llegado el profundo roce del arma de la mayor de los Phantomhive.<p>

Necesitaba llegar a casa en este momento –a la casa de Claude, más bien-.

Con sumo cuidado, perpetró su suéter morado, sacando de ellos varios papeles algo arrugados que consiguió en el cuarto de Eva. No tenía ganas de leerlos ahora, pero quería asegurarse de que estaban ahí.

Y, entonces, vio un papel poco arrugado y notorio de entre los demás, más grueso. Se detuvo en seco y, quitando su mano de la herida que aún molestaba, lo leyó.

_Hospital psiquiátrico de Londres, 29 de mayo del presente año._

_Paciente: Phantomhive, Eva. Edad: 24 años/Veinticuatro años._

_Síntomas: Caso de aparente superioridad ante los demás, mitomanía, conducta violenta, hostil, impulsividad, falta de responsabilidad, manipulación a otros enfermos, y egocentrismo en su máxima expresión._

_Enfermedad psicológica: Sí._

_Cura: No. La sociopatía no tiene cura._

_Último examen realizado a la paciente: 26 de mayo._

_Realizó: Dr. Claude Faustus. Especialista en psicología humana._

_Quizás Eva robó el ensayo de todos los exámenes que el Dr. Carrey y yo le realizamos. Aunque… Yo los hice, _le comentó Claude.

—O-Oh…—Se quejó Alois.

Leyó y leyó las siguientes hojas al mismo tiempo en que retomaba su caminata. Definitivamente estaba agradecido con el mundo y con Tanaka por haberlo salvado. Ahora tenía que enseñarle esto a Amber y a Claude y…

Decirle la verdad a Ciel.

… Sin temor alguno.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—Will-san, Will-san.<p>

La voz de Grell sacaba, en ocasiones como esta, los placeres más bajos del hombre de lentes. Pero desde que visitó de nuevo la tumba de su hermana, se vio a la mente el error que cometió en el pasado. Había sido un estúpido, y la asesina andaba suelta por las calles del Londres, o por cualquier parte del mundo. Y él teniendo sexo desenfrenado con el pelirrojo. Vaya vida la suya.

El cuerpo desnudo y cubierto sólo por una sábana _(roja, para rematar_) de su amante, se movió hacia él como un gusano (_un gusano rojo, claro_). Lo abrazó con ternura, haciendo que suspirara.

—Debes olvidar eso, Will-san. Sólo piensa en el futuro. Aparte, tienes algo de tu lado.

El ojiverde frunció el ceño y lo miró, alejándose un poco (_los gusanos rojos dan miedo, y más si se llaman Grell_).

—¿Cómo voy a olvidarlo, Grell? Maté a alguien inocente, y pagué por ello. Ahora, sólo estoy libre por libertad condicional.

Grell miró el rostro desencajado de furia de William. En verdad que sentía pena por su situación. Pero él juro a Afrodita, la diosa del amor, que ayudaría a su amado, no importa que pase. Lanzó una risilla y comenzó a revolotear como una paloma alrededor de su amante (De gusano a paloma roja. Vaya metamorfosis).

Aún recordaba aquella noche en que William llegó en una noche lluviosa a su departamento, con claras manchas de sangre en su ropa completamente negra, y con una pistola en mano. Había asesinado a la persona que él pensó y era responsable de la muerte de su amada hermana menor. Lo escondió por un tiempo, para después descubrir que era la muchacha equivocada. El gran William T. Spears se había equivocado por primera vez en toda su vida y pasó los próximos cinco años en la cárcel por haber acabado con la vida de alguien inocente. Pero llegó el juicio, y le dieron libertad condicional. Por su conducta. Por todo. Aunque cualquier error podría llevarlo de nuevo a la cárcel, Spears seguía sintiendo el mismo odio hacia sí mismo y hacia la asesina.

—Si lo que te preocupa es volver a la cárcel, Will-san, ¡no tienes porqué preocuparte! —La voz chillona e inconfundible del pelirrojo sacó de quicio al pelinegro, que lo único que hizo fue masajearse las sienes.

—Si asesino a alguien más…

—No pueden acusarte dos veces de asesinato, William—El semblante de Grell… Hace tiempo que no lo veía así—. Eso es lo que dicta la ley. No puede hacerlo. Así que si encuentras a la persona _correcta_—Por más que a Sutcliff le doliera, tenía que hacer énfasis —, no importará si la asesinas. No te deben ni pueden hacer nada ya. ¿Haz entendido, Spears?

El aludido se le quedó viendo por unos segundos, con los ojos fríos, distantes. ¿Cómo…Cómo era posible? ¿Habría escuchado bien?

—¿Qué mierda dices?

—La verdad de mierda, Will-chaaan~.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Nadie hablaba. Parecía como si quisieran irse o desaparecer de ahí, cada quién enterrado en sus pensamientos.<p>

Ciel de vez en cuando se atragantaba con la comida al sentir el largo pie de Sebastián rozar con el suyo, independientemente si era a propósito o accidental (_él votaba por la primera opción_), causándole terribles espasmos que nunca pasaron desapercibidos por su hermana mayor, que de igual manera estaba ahí. Obviamente más lejos, ya que él ocupaba la silla central del extenso comedor, como debería de ser.

Aunque en el fondo deseaba que Sebastián dejara de tocarlo con su pierna, en el fondo le divertía el cinismo que tenía el mayor al tener a su hermana tomada de la mano, y que de vez en cuando le daba besos fugaces. Pero debía de admitir que le daban celos…

—Tsk—se quejó al darse cuenta del rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos. Tomó un suspiró y lentamente se puso de pie—. Disculpen. Tengo que hacer una llamada a Alois.

Sin mirarlos siquiera, giró sobre sí mismo y se dirigió con la puerta con pasos lentos_. Maldito, ¿por qué no avisaste que te ibas? Actuabas extraño_, pensó. Se rascó la cabeza con cansancio, mientras escuchaba las risas de Eva y de Sebastián. Aaaah… En verdad estaba celoso.

De pronto, Tanaka entró en la sala y, con la confianza que lo caracterizaba, le habló a su hermana:

—Perdón por interrumpirla, Joven—le miraba felizmente, mientras hacía una leve reverencia—, en la tardé recibió una llamada de parte de la escuela del Joven Ciel. Mañana habrá una junta y tiene que asistir.

El ojiazul miraba de reojo a su hermana, y le disgustó la mueca de enojo que la chica formó en su rostro… Bueno, en el fondo le divertía el hecho de que ella estará ocupando el lugar que alguna vez debió de ocupar su madre.

Oh… Su madre. Nunca hablaba de ella ante los demás y jamás se detenía a mirar la gran fotografía que estaba situada en las escaleras. Muchas veces intentó quitarla, pero algo muy en el fondo de su pequeño y retorcido corazón le decía que no, que no podía hacerlo. Era el único recuerdo que tenía de su padre y su madre, juntos. Aparte de unos cuantos anillos (mentira, sólo era uno) que tenía por ahí o que llevaba consigo siempre.

Suspiró de nuevo y, retomando su camino, su voz inundó la gran sala:

—No es necesario que vayas, yo puedo decirle al profesor encargado que estabas ocupada.

—¿Profesor? ¿Acaso siempre es el mismo? —Preguntó Eva, mientras soltaba la mano de Sebastián y se ponía de pie, mirando la espalda del menor.

—Sí. Bueno, en su mayoría—colocó su mano en su frente y se removió unos cuantos mechones—. Así que no habrá problema con ello.

El pelinegro, que se había mantenido al margen de la corta conversación, dejó su comida de lado y se colocó al lado de Eva, mirándola con fingido cariño, para después sonreírle y dirigir su mirada carmín prendida de deseo hacia el pequeño. Mirada que pasó desapercibida por todos, o al menos eso era lo que intentaba (_y por suerte lo logró, Eva estaba demasiado ocupada viendo fijamente su hermano menor. Bofetadón mental: Si sigues así, Michaelis, terminarán dándose cuenta)_.

—Cariño, creo que deberías de ir—su voz ronca y sensual llegó a los oídos de Ciel, causándole un leve espasmo—. Son pocas las veces en que está la oportunidad de saber cómo está tu hermano en cuanto la escuela, ¿no crees?

—No me jodas, imbécil—susurró el ojiazul, retomando (otra vez) su caminata—. Ya lo dije, no es necesario—Alzó la voz para ser escuchado, en tono autoritario—, le diré al profesor Faustus que estás… ocupada.

Eva abrió sus orbes avellana con algo de sorpresa. En toda su vida, sólo había escuchado a un hombre que llevara ese apellido, y era nada más y nada menos que el atractivo doctor que tuvo en el hospital psiquiátrico. Muchas veces intentó seducirlo y así tener una noche pasional con él, pero el tipo era verdaderamente una piedra. Fue hasta que se cansó cuando comenzó a verlo más como víctima que como amante, porque el tipo era inteligente. Era verdaderamente inteligente. Incluso llegó a pensar que en un futuro podría causarle problemas, así que intentó matarlo. Pero se le atravesó la oportunidad de escapar, así que tuvo que dejarlo con vida.

De igual manera, no podía estar segura. Aunque tenía que comprobarlo, sabía que en el mundo existían pocas personas con semejante apellido.

—No—habló, con algo de veneno en su voz—. Sebastián tiene razón—se alejó del pelinegro y se acercó a su hermano, situando su mano blanca en el pequeño hombro del chico—… así que, ¿cuándo es la junta?

Miró a Tanaka, que aún seguía ahí. Éste solo sonrió de nuevo.

—Mañana por la mañana.

—¡Perfecto! —Eva dio unos pequeños aplausos, sonriendo con felicidad. Después miró a Sebastián— ¿Irás conmigo, cariño?

Ciel volteó su rostro con algo de brusquedad, observando la sonrisa de su hermana hasta pasar por el rostro de Tanaka y detenerse en Sebastián. Sus ojos azules se toparon con los carmesíes en una batalla infernal. Los del joven decían 'Ni se te ocurra' y los del mayor 'Será divertido'.

—Por supuesto.

—Imbécil…—Susurró Ciel, ya bastante alejado de las personas en la sala.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—¡ALOIS! ¿¡PERO QUÉ MIERDA TE PASÓ!<p>

—D-Duele…

La voz jadeante del niño causó en Amber un gran temor. Se acercó a él y, con sumo cuidado y algo de miedo, lo llevó hacia el sofá en el que anteriormente estaba sentada. Le quitó el suéter morado (ahora manchado de sangre) con algo de delicadeza, mientras veía con dolor las muecas que el rubio ponía de vez en cuando.

—¿Acaso nadie en todo maldito Londres te pudo ayudar?

—L-Lo hicieron… pero…—El ojiazul respiró, buscando aire—… Me negué rotundamente.

La pelirrubia se fue corriendo a la cocina, sin saber qué hacer siquiera, bajo la atenta y perdida mirada de Trancy.

—Si buscas el botiquín, está en la última alacena, la de abajo.

La chica le hizo caso de inmediato y sacó una caja blanca del lugar que le indicó el herido. Sacó lo necesario y, con toda la prisa del mundo, fue de nuevo a donde se encontraba Alois. Se hincó a la altura de la herida y, con los ojos entrecerrados, se dedicó a examinarla.

—Mierda… Y justo cuando Claude se fue…

—¿A… dónde?

—¡Yo que sé! —Exclamó, mientras examinaba la herida con sumo cuidado—. Mierda, tendré que desinfectarla y cerrarla. Es muy raro que yo saque mis habilidades aprendidas en el _Camp Beaumont*_, pero esta situación lo requiere.

Trancy lanzó una risilla tétrica al ver las gotas de sudor que salían de la frente de la chica, mientras cerraba los ojos con frustración. Mierda. Él mismo se recriminaba aún el hecho de no decirle a Ciel que su hermana era una asesina. Bien pudo ir corriendo en cuanto Tanaka llegó a la habitación de Eva, o pudo decírselo al mismo Tanaka, independientemente de si le creyera o no. Definitivamente era algo estúpido de su parte haberse ido así.

Pero quizás era lo mejor. Primero hubiese muerto desangrado por una simple herida en el brazo antes de encontrar a Ciel en ese lugar tan grande. Chasqueó la lengua al sentir la pequeña aguja enterrarse en su piel.

—S-Supongo que…

—Sí, Eva me atrapó—jadeó—. Maldita sea, ¡por lo menos hazlo delicado! ¿Qué no ves mi rostro de niño a medio morir? —Chilló. —Pero por lo menos… Tomé esto…

Con la mano sana, sacó los papeles que llevaba en el suéter morado (que por suerte, estaba al lado suyo), y se los tendió a Amber. Ésta lo único que hizo fue indicarle con la cabeza que los dejara en cualquier parte visible para estar preparados en cuanto llegara Claude. Oh, Claude…

—Son papeles de todas las empresas Phantomhive, o al menos en su mayoría… Y… Un examen que hizo Claude, al parecer. Creo que, por lo que leí, fue cuando comenzó a ser su psicólogo y le realizó el estudio en cuanto a su cabeza, ya sabes… Para saber si estaba loca.

—No te muevas, Alois.

—Disculpa, vieja.

—¿¡A QUIÉN LE LLAMAS VIEJA, IMBÉCIL!

—¡A-Ah! ¡Dolió! —El pelirrubio chilló bruscamente ante el movimiento repentino de la chica.

—¡O-Oh, disculpa, disculpa! Qué tonta soy…

—Y vieja aparte…—susurró Alois, mirando hacia otro lado, para que Amber no viera su mueca de disgusto y dolor.

—¿Qué?

—Que duele y que te apures.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—Maldición…<p>

Se dejó caer en su gran cama con algo de pesadez. Suspiró, para después tomar su celular y verificar si no tenía mensajes o llamas perdidas de Alois. Ese rubio era un muy mal amigo, no le avisó que se iría y Tanaka dijo que parecía tener una herida algo profunda en su brazo derecho y que estaba algo nervioso. Sin contar que estaba en la habitación de su hermana.

Se quejó. Su parte baja aún le dolía, sin contar el hecho de que sentía su garganta cerrada. ¡Ah! Y si le agregamos el rapidín que tuvieron Sebastián y él en la cocina, con más razón le iba a doler. Maldito, ese tipo jamás se cansaba y se golpeaba él mismo al caer en sus juegos embarazosos (recordando lo dicho por Tanaka). Dirigió su delgado brazo a la parte dolida y lo tocó, lanzando un gruñido. En serio le dolía, y en serio terminaría partido en dos.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar. Lo miró dudoso, para después observar la hermosa Luna que se asomaba por su ventana. Ya era de noche, ¿quién podría ser? ¿Alois? No, no podía ser Alois. La vibración en su celular le indicaba que era un mensaje, y el rubio lamentablemente sólo hace llamadas. Bueno, menos el día de hoy, que lo esperaba en su estudio…

Al ver de quién era el mensaje, suspiró con fastidio. _Oh, depravado sexual…_

"_¿Aún despierto?"_

—Imbécil, me duele todo el cuerpo. —Hablaba al mismo tiempo en que tecleaba en el aparato.

Después de escribir el mensaje, lo lanzó a un extremo de la cama. El celular tenía suerte de no haberse roto en uno de los ataques de furia de Sebastián (_y he aquí en donde Ciel se sonroja al recordar que un 'ataque de furia de Sebastián' es igual a tomarlo de las nalgas y penetrarlo sin compasión_), así que no le mostró tanto interés. Justo cuando se iba a recostar de nuevo, el celular comenzó a sonar.

"_Eso te pasa por estar tan apetecible y lindo, Ciel mío"_

_Éste pervertido_…, pensó Ciel

Sólo suspiró y no le mandó mensaje alguno. Claro, no quería terminar en una charla erótica y a un Sebastián colándose por su ventanal a mitad de la noche. No señor…

Fue entonces, sólo en ese entonces (y no sabía el porqué) en que recordó la mirada y rostro de su hermana mayor. Era como si…

—Como si planeara algo…

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—Es solo… una herida, Claude.<p>

—Calla, que Amber dijo que era profunda.

Alois bufó molesto ante la actitud demasiado protectora de Faustus. No es que no le gustara, pero debía de admitir que llegaba un punto en que le estresaba. Bueno, la razón era que tenía mejores ideas que hacer con todo Claude, y no era necesariamente algo que podía llamarse _sano_. _Noche de sexo con Claude_, entonó el rubio en sus pensamientos.

Con el ceño fruncido, acercó su mano aún temblorosa al perfecto rostro de Claude, alzándolo. Lo miró a los ojos, esos ojos mostaza que lo volvían más que loco todas las noches y todos los días, siempre que estaban juntos y siempre que pensaba en él. Sonrió tiernamente y, con toda la calma que le quedaba, se acercó a él, rosando sus labios.

—Claude… Te necesito—susurró—. Si supieras el miedo que pasé al ver el rostro malvado de Eva y ese cuchillo alzado listo para atacarme… Si supieras todo lo que pensé…—Su mano libre se dedicó a acariciar levemente su herida, lanzando de vez en cuando un gemido de dolor—. Fue en realidad un pavor profundo. Y quiero que me hagas olvidar ese dolor.

—Alois, Amber dijo…

—Amber no dijo nada. No te lo estoy preguntando, te lo estoy _ordenando_—Su mano situada en su rostro fue bajando hasta la corbata, desatándola con destreza y prosiguiendo a acariciarlo por encima de la ropa—. Te amo, ¿lo sabías?

El ojimostaza gimió al sentir la cálida y pequeña mano de su amante acariciarle el pecho. Tenía que concentrase en el caso de Eva, pero Alois parecía verdaderamente… apetecible. ¿A quién hacerle caso? ¿Al caso de una loca, o a un lindo rubio recostado en su sillón?

Y para cuando se dio cuenta, ya se encontraba devorando el níveo cuello del niño.

—He leído…—hablaba el rubio entre suspiros y jadeos—…que seis de cada cien personas sufren una perturbación mental grave, ¿es eso cierto?

—Atractiva charla mientras hacemos esto—Claude lanzó una risilla pequeña que pasó (afortunadamente) desapercibida por el ojiazul. Le desató el pantalón negro que llevaba y comenzó a masturbarlo—. Y sí. Ese tipo de enfermedades no son fáciles de diagnosticar y a menudo son pasadas por alto, por la mayoría de la gente.

—Ah… M-Mierda… Apagaré mi celular.

—No, así déjalo. Es de noche y no creo que alguien te llame.

Escuchó el sonido del cinturón de Claude caer al piso y vio el cuerpo de éste removiéndose un poco, acomodándose entre sus piernas.

—Hannah podría…

—A la mierda con esa tal Hannah.

Lo besó con fiereza, tomándolo de los cabellos. Entonces abrió más sus piernas y el rubio las enrolló en sus caderas. Luego, Claude lo penetró fuertemente.

—¡A-Ah! —Alois rompió el beso con su gemido.

El pelinegro se dedicó a lamer el pecho de su pequeño amante con desespero, mientras lo seguía embistiendo con deseo, escuchando los sonoros gemidos del rubio, que eran como música para sus oídos.

—Si esa maldita te hubiese hecho algo… Yo la mataba con mis propias manos, ¿sabías?

Alois abrió sus jades con sorpresa. Una sonrisa de felicidad apareció de sus labios hinchados, seguido de una gota cristalina.

—Lo sé, lo sé.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—Hemos llegado.<p>

—Gracias, Tanaka.

Ciel bajó magistralmente de su limosina, seguido de una Eva con cara de fastidio y cruzada de brazos. Su mirada paseó por la gran escuela en la que estaba su hermano y, al ver lo que en realidad buscaba, corrió alegremente.

—¡Sebastián!

Oh, sí… Sebastián los esperaría en la puerta. Con paso lento y algo celoso, se dirigió a tal escena de tortolitos que se besaban sin importarles siquiera las miradas de las señoras o padres de familia que pasaban por ahí.

—Andando. No quiero que la familia Phantomhive tenga publicidad por andar de calenturientos, Eva.

La aludida bufó molesta y tomó de la mano a su novio, que lo único que hizo fue sonreírle y dirigir su mirada al dueño de la cabellera azul. Ensanchó más su sonrisa, siguiéndoles el paso a Eva y al pequeño que iba delante de ellos.

—Te ves muy ansiosa—mencionó después de un rato, al ver como su pareja miraba para todos lados, curiosa.

—Sí. Quiero ver si aquí esta _alguien_.

— ¿Quién?

— ¡Oh! Sólo un _amigo_.

—Par de (imbéciles) tórtolos, ya saben dónde está mi salón, yo iré a buscar al retrasado mental. —Les avisó Ciel con elegancia, sin mirarlos.

Dicho esto, se dispuso a caminar con pasos lentos, mientras varias chicas se detenían a mirarlo. Pero había dos miradas en particular que lo hacían sentir extraño. Una, claramente, era de Sebastián.

Pero la otra…

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—Eva va a venir.<p>

Claude se encontraba algo oculto en una de las paredes de la escuela, con una Amber al lado suyo y Alois con su limonada enfrente, con mirada inocente y el brazo vendado.

—Corrección: Eva ya vino—habló Alois, apuntando con la cabeza hacia una dirección en específico. Sus ojos temerosos le daban a entender a los mayores que aún no olvidaba la escena de ayer—. Y vino con Sebastián… ¿Dónde está Ciel?

—Poco me importa—susurró Claude, mientras observaba a una Eva feliz junto con un Sebastián sonriente—. No puedo encontrármela, los sociópatas tienen una perfecta memoria.

—Que eso lo sé, Faustus.

Un tic apareció en la ceja izquierda de Claude, haciendo una mueca chistosa. Miró a Amber aterradoramente.

—No me tomes confianza.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Caminaba por los extensos pasillos de una escuela que conocía a la perfección, pero ahora se encontraba en un lugar que jamás había visto, ¡se había perdido! ¿Pero cómo era posible? Si pocos segundos antes se encontraba escuchando el vocerío de la gente y los pasos apurados de las mamás, y ahora lo único que oía era el sonido de los árboles mecidos por el viento y de los pájaros cantando.<p>

Miró a su alrededor con algo de desdén. _Oh, genial, esto parece un cementerio_, pensó. Apuró sus pasos al sentir la presencia de alguien mirándolo. _De nuevo esa sensación_, se dijo. Tragó en seco y, pasando sus manos pálidas por su cabello, se detuvo en la entrada de un jardín hermoso. Se dedicó a observarlo más detenidamente, recordando en qué lugar lo había visto con anterioridad. Pero nada, no encontró nada.

Entonces entró sigilosamente, mirando algo dudoso su alrededor.

Oh, ahora se arrepentía de sus pensamientos. ¿Qué hace algo como _eso_ en una escuela? Porque…

Eso en verdad era un cementerio.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Eva no paraba de suspirar molesta al ver a todo el gentío cuchichear cosas sobre su persona. Tenía ganas de cometer un asesinato en masa en toda esa escuela, sin importarle si los conocía o no, o si se burlaban de ella o sólo la admiraban. Claro que ella siempre pensó que era por lo segundo, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que la hermosura de su hermano era mucho más grande que la suya, supo que odiaba a todo el mundo y más a su hermano.<p>

Por un tiempo, y después de matar a Kristen y de comenzar una relación formal con Sebastián, pensó que la única persona que no veía a su hermano más allá de un simple niño era precisamente el guapo pelinegro. Lamentablemente después de tanto razonar, de atar cabos, de investigar y de escuchar la maldita risilla maligna de su hermano cuando le habló a Sebastián, se dio cuenta de que tampoco fue así.

Y le entró más odio hacia su hermano. Vale, que hacia el ojicarmín también, pero debía de admitir que al guapo empresario Sebastián Michaelis le sacaría provecho. Tato en la vida sexual como en la vida económica.

Sin duda, sólo tenía que acabar con Ciel.

Y, por suerte, ese día estaba demasiado cerca.

Demasiado…

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sebastián ya no sabía que pensar. La noche anterior, justo después de mandarle el último mensaje a su lindo amante, recibió una llamada de Grell, mencionándole que con él se encontraba nada más y nada menos que el hermano mayor de su amiga Kristen. Al principio, como siempre, no le creyó, pero al recordar la pequeña presentación familiar que tuvo con la pelinegra tiempo atrás, supo que era verdad. Aparte, ¿qué ganaba Grell con mentirle? Se conocían desde niños y sabía hasta por teléfono cuando decía mentiras.<p>

Sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer: Decírselo a su amado.

¿Pero cómo?

Ciel, tu hermana fue una asesina y estuvo arrestada por un tiempo, pensó. Oh, claro Sebastián, cualquiera que te conoce diría que lo único que quieres es que el niño se sienta mal y hacerlo tuyo otra vez.

¡Por supuesto que no!

Se maldecía enormemente su mala memoria en cuanto tenía el cuerpo de Ciel delante suyo, en serio que sí. ¿Ahora qué haría, eh?

Ahora solo le faltaba que le dijeran que su novia antes era hombre (_bofetada mental número tres punto ochenta y cuatro por diez a la ciento nueve: ¿qué le pasa con ese pensamiento? ¡Imbécil! Ahora entendía a Ciel al llamarlo así_.) o que era una loca con un animal en su interior.

Agitó su cabeza con desesperación, buscando a Ciel o a Eva con la mirada. Entonces, fue cuando se centró en sólo una persona: Alois Trancy.

¿Qué le pasó en el brazo? ¿Se habrá caído cuando estaba con Ciel?

No sabía por qué, pero tenía cierta curiosidad. Así que con su paso felino, decidido y elegante, se dirigió a él.

_No sabía tampoco el porqué, pero tenía que saberlo también._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—Si nos duele una rodilla, consultamos al médico, pero muchas personas no buscan ayuda cuando tienen problemas mentales, emocionales o de conducta. Lo cierto es que el cerebro también puede necesitar tratamiento aunque no tenga cura, ¿no lo cree usted así, Conde?<p>

El aludido dio un brinquillo de sorpresa al escuchar una rasposa voz susurrándole muy cerca de su oído. Por instinto, sólo se volteó bruscamente y se alejó de quien quiera que fuese esa persona. Con un corazón latiendo a mil por hora, se dispuso a observarlo con detenimiento. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que…

—Tú…

**FlashBack**

_Caminó con pasos elegantes hacia el elevador para ir directo a su habitación. El hotel era hermoso, con una linda vista panorámica y predominaba en él su color preferido: azul._

_Al darse cuenta de que el elevador se detenía, salió a toda prisa a la habitación; pero se detuvo, ya que sentía una mirada encima de él, estrujándolo. Lentamente, se dedicó a buscar al causante de esa sensación. Y lo vio: alto, fornido, con piel bronceada, una dentadura perfecta, cabello grisáceo y ojos verde oliva, que aparentaba unos 18 años. Se dedicó a fulminarlo con la mirada al ver que el joven lo miraba de arriba abajo. Cuando vio que se disponía a acercarse a él, con paso lento entró a su habitación.__Tienes que admitir que era… Atrayente__, pensó el peliazul._

_Tomó un poco de aire y se quedó quieto en la puerta._

**Fin FlashBack**

—Oh, pero si el joven Phantomhive es más lindo en persona que en fotografías de periódicos—la risilla tétrica del tipo le causó espasmos bruscos al ojiazul—. Y sí, soy yo—decía, mientras se alzaba el flequillo con una de sus largas manos, mostrándole al chico sus ojos verdes—. Y me recuerda muy bien, heeeeh.

—¿Quién mierda eres? —preguntó mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia atrás, sin dejar de mirarlo con algo de temor en su mirada y voz.

—¿Yo? El mejor amigo del difunto Vincent Phantomhive, para servirle—hizo una pequeña reverencia—… Undertaker.

—¿U-Under…-

—Yo sé muchas cosas de usted, de su hermana y, por supuesto, de su familia, Conde—con pasos rápidos se acercó a él y lo tomó algo brusco del mentón, sin quitar su sonrisa de su rostro—. Sé lo suficiente como para decir que puedo ser de su familia, pero…

—S-Suéltame…

—Usted, hermoso Conde—comenzó a acariciar su cabello, mientras se dedicaba a apreciar las mejillas sonrosadas del menor por el miedo y sus ojos brillantes iluminados por el sol—, no conoce a su hermana.

Con algo de brusquedad, hizo que girara sobre sí para mirar una lápida en particular.

_Kristen McCallis_

_1984-2010_

—Muy buena amiga de Eva, ¿no? Era verdaderamente hermosa. Lamentablemente siempre estuvo enamorada de Sebastián Michaelis y eso representó un estorbo para su hermana.

Ciel miraba fijamente la tumba, sin despegar su vista del nombre, sin mencionar palabra alguna. Con sus labios entreabiertos, no sabía que decir. De pronto se sintió… Extraño.

—Lo más fácil era matarla. Pero claro, para alguien como su hermana, una sociópata en un nivel indescriptible, era como quitarle un dulce a un bebé, un bebé sin manos, usted entenderá.

El tipo seguía hablando, observando cada detalle que cruzaba por el rostro del joven. Acarició su mejilla lentamente, mientras se acercaba a su oído.

—Así que la mató—le susurró—, y tiró su cuerpo a un baldío.

De nuevo, volteó bruscamente el cuerpo del niño, que se dedicó a mirarlo con sorpresa.

—Eso no… Mi hermana puede… No…

—¿No le clavó un tenedor en su ojos, Conde? —le preguntó al mismo tiempo en que posaba su mano en el ojo derecho con algo de delicadeza—¿Qué le hace pensar que su hermana no pudo haber matado a la hermosa chica?

—No…

—Y lo más importante…

—¡C-Cálla-

Undertaker se carcajeó y le cubrió la boca con su gran mano, mientras lo tomaba de la cintura. Ciel comenzó a forcejear en vano, sin conseguir nada. Era verdaderamente fuerte.

—¿Qué es lo que le hace pensar que su hermana no mató a sus padres?

Fue entonces que el cuerpo del ojiazul dejó de emitir queja alguna. Undertaker lo soltó lentamente, y Ciel se dejó caer al suelo, comenzando a llorar.

—¿Qué… mierda… dices…?

Undertaker se hincó a la altura del niño. Éste sentía su cuerpo temblar, y mil y un emociones pasaron por su cerebro. Su cuerpo… Su mente… ¿Eva? ¿Su propia hermana mató a sus propios padres? ¿Cómo…? ¿¡Qué mente enferma haría eso!

—La verdad… Conde…

_Sólo la verdad…_

_._

_._

**Dime, ¿matarías para salvar una vida?**

**Dime, ¿matarías para probar que estás en lo cierto?**

**Estréllate, estréllate, quema, deja que todo arda.**

**Este huracán nos persigue a todos bajo tierra.**

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>*Lugar más común de Londres en donde te enseñan primeros auxilios.<em>

¡Hola, queridas lecotras!

¡Arg! En serio, ¡PERDONEN LA TARDANZA!

No actualicé en toda la semana por culpa de la maldita prepa, en serio me consumió como nunca. No actualicé el Sábado porque hubo fiesta(h) y no pude encender la laptop para nada, sólo le avancé un poco en cuanto al capítulo. El domingo, menos. El lunes, en la mañana, mi mamá me puse a recoger toooooooooda la casa y blah, blah, blah. Empecé a actualizar (y a terminar) el capítulo a ¡las 10:40 pm! y lo terminé a las 12, pese a los reclamos de mi madre...

¡ES POR ESO QUE ESTOY AQUÍ, ENCERRADA EN EL BAÑO PARA ACTUALIZAR DE UNA VEEEEEZ! D: ¡EN SERIO, PERDONEN! & aún no he leído ni contestado tooodos los revirews, pero les prometo que sí los contestaré(;

Ahora, cambiando de tema...

¡UNDERTAKER HA APARECIDO, yaaaay! Pero qué traumatizante que te suelten la verdad de golpe, ¿no? xD Aunque todavía falta que Ciel le crea.

En cuanto Alois... No lo voy a matar. Sólo le causé esa herida porque (lamentablemente) le haré algo más feo en el futuro, más adelante de la historia en que Eva ahora sí es capaz de todo, gomenne :(, que a mí también me duele T.T...

¡Will-saaaaaan! ¿Se vengará de Eva? ¿Cómo sabrá que Eva es la asesina?

¿Claude&Eva se encontrarán? ¿Alguna vez Eva descubrirá que Amber es una agente encubierto?

Más y más dudas aparecen en el fic, ¡y ya vamos en el capítulo 6! DDDDDDDDDDDD: ya casi, ya casi.

¡El gusano rojo, el gusano rojo :k!

Por cierto... De la nada en estos días se me ocurrió otro fic (_mierda xD_), pero ahora sí lo publicaré cuando termine Adrenalina y avance más con Ciel's Law (_continuación en proceso. Premio por descubrir la palabra en el otro fic :D_), pero aquí les dejo el summary pues, y ya ustedes me dan su opinión :D

**Sín título aún (si quieren dar ideas, ¡las acepto gustosa! :D):**

**Ciel Phantomhive, después de perder a sus padres, de recibir toda la herencia y de a sus escasos 12 años tener relaciones con un hombre pelinegro que le doblaba la edad, decidió regresar a Londres.**

**Entró en una escuela de paga, y ahí se encontró, de nuevo, con Alois Trancy.**

**Pero cuál fue su sorpresa que su querido profesor particular sería nada más y nada menos que el enigmática y guapo Sebastián Michaelis, famoso por su fama de galán e inteligencia.**

**Y bueno, lo peor de todo, es que él quiere tenerlo en su cama... **_**Otra vez**_**.**

¿Y? ¿Qué piensan? e.ó

Bueno, las dejo, porque creo que mi madre me descubrirá aquí D:!

**¡Saludos&besos!**

De nuevo, ¡**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**! Espero&lesguste el capítulo(;

¡Las quieroooooo!

**HirotoKiyama13**

**Hurricane.**

**¿Reviews?**


	7. Mitomanía, la calma de un corazón roto

**Kuroshitsuji NO me pertenece. Ciel, Sebastián y compañía son de la genial mente de la aún más genialosa Yana Toboso. Sin fines de lucro, SÓLO diversión.**

**.**

**Capítulo 7. Mitomanía desesperada, la calma de un corazón roto.**

**By:**

**HirotoKiyama13.**

**.**

**.**

**El odio es la venganza de un cobarde intimidado.**

**Indiferente a todos tus movimientos, me retuerzo entre el placer infernal.**

**Incitándote a devorar, lo único que logro **_**es eso**_**, tu odio.**

**.**

**.**

No podía creer lo que escuchó de la boca del extraño. Eso… eso no podía, ¡NO DEBÍA SER CIERTO!

—Usted mismo lo piensa, ¿no, Conde?

Se alejó algo brusco del sujeto, como si su solo tacto le quemara hasta lo más oculto de todo su ser. Su cabeza le daba miles de vueltas, y sentía que entraba a otra dimensión. Una dimensión en la que no quería estar.

Sabía a la perfección que su hermana era impulsiva, manipuladora, algo maniaca, más egocéntrica, irresponsable, posesiva… Sabía muchas cosas de ella. Y, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, algo en el fondo le decía que debía creerle al peligris. Entonces, como un flash en su mente, recordó la inocente mirada y fingida sonrisa apenada que su hermana mayor le dirigió años atrás, en el que ese tenedor maldito se encajó con furia en su ojo derecho.

Sus ojos se perdieron en la nada, mientras perdían poco a poco el brillo de orgullo que lo caracterizaba, convirtiéndolo en alguien débil. El hombre, que en ningún momento lo soltó, se acercó a su oído, y con un pequeño susurro, le preguntó al niño:

—¿No se ha preguntado en dónde estuvo su hermana en los cinco años en que no la vio, pequeño Conde?

—No…

—Hehehehehe, tiene que hacerse la pregunta. Pero, yo he de contarle—le decía, mientras acariciaba su mejilla, aprovechando el trance del infante—, por eso estoy aquí. Su hermana, Eva Phantomhive, la persona que heredó sólo una nimia empresa de todas las que había en Inglaterra, estuvo en un hospital.

—¿Hospital, dices? —Preguntó Ciel en un murmullo, mientras parpadeaba con algo de confusión.

—Psiquiátrico—aclaró—. Sí, sí, sí, Conde. La sociopatía es una enfermedad algo horrible, heeeeeh. Es una lástima que mi gran amigo Vincent se dio cuenta hasta casi el final de su vida. —Suspiró con algo de cansancio, mientras se acercaba más al cuerpo del pequeño—. El incendio fue realmente grande…

La palabra 'incendio' sacó al Conde de su trance. Lanzó un chillido algo brusco, mientras pegaba un brinco para alejarse del hombre vestido de negro. Su cuerpo no podía dejar de menearse bruscamente, al compás de los escalofríos que llegaban por su columna vertebral. Sudaba frío, y en verdad, estaba algo espantado, débil. Tanta información de golpe era verdaderamente horrible, espantosa.

—Cállate…—su voz temblaba conforme las imágenes de su hogar incendiado acechaban su mente—. Tú no tienes pruebas de que eso sea cierto.

—Oh, pero ya se lo dije. Mejor amigo de su padre, heeeh—sonrió tétricamente, mientras se alejaba del niño.

—¿Debería… creerte? —preguntó, ignorando el comentario del peligris. Cerró sus puños fuertemente y sus párpados comenzaban a pesarle.

No podía llorar. Por más que lo intentara, no quería llorar. Su hermana no se merecía sus lágrimas. Y si eso fuese verdad, él mismo sería capaz de matarla, lo más lento posible. Pero no podía ensuciarse las manos con alguien como ella, no señor. Algo le decía que ese hombre le decía la verdad, que no tenía por qué mentir; TODO lo que le había dicho coincidía, y todas sus dudas sobre la desaparición de Eva habían quedado disipadas.

—Tiene que, Conde. Los humanos en ocasiones son tan interesantes—suspiró—. De igual manera, pregúntele a su amigo el rubio, por si no me cree—le dijo confiado, mientras una de su largas manos se situaba en su cabeza, acariciándolo lentamente.

El chico abrió sus orbes con sorpresa.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Alois con todo esto?

—Quién sabe. Quizás… Oh, ¿cómo se llama? —su sonrisa jamás se quitó de su rostro, mientras daba aires de estar pensando—. Amber. Amber Brust.

El pequeño niño se le quedó viendo con una gran duda y sorpresa en su rostro y en su mirada. De pronto había formado, de nuevo, su típica capa de frialdad, así que no podía saber qué era lo que estaba pasando por su mente en esos momentos. Pero Undertaker lo sospechaba, ese pequeño humano le estaba creyendo, estaba abriendo los ojos a un mundo que él jamás imaginó. Ensanchó más su sonrisa.

—Creo que eso es todo, Conde. Yo no puedo decirle la demás información. —Alzó su brazo izquierdo por los aires—. Su amigo sí.

Undertaker, sin dejar de mirarlo, giró su cuerpo y comenzó a caminar, con pasos lentos, como anticipando lo que vendría a continuación. Estaba realmente sorprendido. A pesar de tener sólo 13 años, el pequeño Conde jamás soltó una lágrima al saber todo de golpe, ni siquiera estalló en furia o en un torbellino de emociones. No. Se mantuvo firme, aunque en omentos su frialdad se apagaba, volvía tan pronto como se iba. Es por eso que estaba tan interesado en el pequeño.

—Espera.

Se detuvo en seco al escuchar la cálida y ahogada voz de su acompañante.

—¿Sí? —Lo miró de soslayo, fingiendo sorpresa.

El chico tenía la cabeza gacha, con una sombría mirada, y sus labios fuertemente cerrados, con el ceño fruncido. Oh, humanos tan curiosos.

—¿Qué es lo que **eres**?

Undertaker se quedó estático por unos segundos, mientras miraba al joven de pies a cabeza. Sabía que la curiosidad lo carcomía, pero jamás se imaginó que esa pregunta saldría de la boca del pequeño. _Definitivamente se parece a ti, Vincent_, pensó con cierto orgullo. Y es que su difunto amigo le hizo la misma pregunta. Y él, por supuesto, respondería de la misma manera.

—Se lo dejo a su disposición, _Conde_.

Desapareció.

Y Ciel se encontraba en un salón de clases.

.

.

.

.

—Alois.

—¿A-Ah? ¡Sebastián!

Alois canturreó nervioso, mientras pateaba algo que el ojicarmín no logró distinguir. Sebastián, aunque no le agradaba el rubio, le dirigió una minúscula sonrisa, de esas que aprendió de Ciel. Lo miró por breves segundos, asegurándose de que lo que vio a la distancia fuera correcto. Al darse cuenta de que fue así, asintió, sin dejar de mirarlo.

—No estoy aquí para dar explicaciones o esas cosas por el estilo—habló, con voz monótona—, pero tengo una simple duda que me entró en cuanto te vi—suspiró más que cansado, mientras se masajeaba las sienes—, ¿qué te pasó en el brazo?

El ojiazul abrió sus orbes azules a más no poder. Mierda, ¿ahora qué le diría al grandioso e inteligente Sebastián Michaelis? Pasó saliva con pesadez, mientras su mirada se dirigía a las dos figuras que estaban detrás del ojicarmín. Claude miraba algo furioso la escena, y Amber estaba que se moría de risa. Se sonrojó. No porque estuviese con el mayor, sino porque ahora sí estaba más que decidido a decir toda la verdad, por lo menos a Sebastián.

—Aunque comúnmente yo me lanzó a los hombres que me hablan bien por primera vez, esta vez no lo haré contigo, porque tienes sexo desenfrenado con mi mejor amigo—dijo el rubio como si estuviese hablando del clima, causando en Sebastián un sobresalto.

—Ahora sé de dónde saca mi Ciel todos sus deseos sexuales—susurró.

Alois pasó de largo el comentario, pero no por eso se quedó quieto. Lanzó una pequeña risilla y le indicó a su acompañante a que lo siguiera, mientras su rostro cambiaba drásticamente a uno de seriedad.

—Ven, te diré toda la verdad…

Sebastián se le quedó viendo a la figura que se alejaba con pasos alegres hacia dos personas que estaban a la distancia. Uno era un hombre de lentes, y mirada y rostro de hielo, aproximadamente de su edad. Y la otra persona era…

—¿Amber?

Ahora sí que no entendía nada.

.

.

.

.

—¡Oh, disculpe!

Eva sonrió apenada, mientras se masajeaba la parte golpeada con algo de delicadeza. Siempre había actuado bien, y ahora no podía fallarle ese gran regalo que la vida le había dado. Miró a la pequeña persona que tenía enfrente: Una tipa cualquiera que al parecer era la maestra encargada del pasillo en el que se encontraba.

Antes de chocar 'accidentalmente' con la escoria que tenía delante de ella, había buscado minuciosamente a su antiguo doctor, el guapo Claude Faustus. Y es que lo recordaba a la perfección: su aspecto frío, su cabello negro, su piel pálida, su alta figura, y esos ojos amarillentos que brillaban como un demonio sediento de almas. _Aunque ella fuese el demonio entre los dos_. Después de buscarlo por un tiempo y de no encontrarlo, vio al parásito que tenía ahí. Ahhh. Humanos tan patéticos se retorcían a su alrededor.

—¡Disculpe, no la había visto!

—N-No, ¡discúlpeme usted a mí! —le gritó la persona pequeña, al mismo tiempo en que se sonrojaba de la vergüenza y cerraba los ojos. Eva puso cara de asco.

—No se preocupe—en el fondo agradeció de que esa persona fuera lo suficientemente despistada para darse cuenta de que ella era una Phantomhive—. Pero, por lo que veo, usted es la encargada del pasillo, ¿no?

—Así es—hizo un ademán de restarle importancia—, mi nombre es Alice Krus, para servirle. ¿Necesita ayuda en algo?

—¡Oh, un gusto! Yo soy… Eva—dijo, al mismo tiempo en que sonreía de nuevo—. Y sí, necesito su ayuda. ¿Ha visto al profesor Faustus? Es que lo estoy buscando, ya sabe, para hablar de mi hermano. Y como no sé quién es, no tengo ni la más remota idea de dónde puede estar en estos momentos.

La pelicafé estaba más que estresada al encontrarse en esa situación. Es decir, nunca en su vida se había detenido para darle explicaciones a alguien, ni siquiera a sus padres ni a su abuelo. Se le quedó viendo a su acompañante, mientras ésta alzaba un bloc y lo colocaba a la altura de su pecho, para disponerse a buscar al susodicho. Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, tratando de buscar a Sebastián o a Ciel. Debido a que no los encontró, se emocionó. Así su trabajo sería mucho más fácil.

—¡Oh! ¿Viene a la junta general?

—Sí, a la junta general—ensanchó su sonrisa mucho más. Estaba ansiosa, sentía de nuevo la **adrenalina** recorrer todo su cuerpo, de pies a cabeza. Estiró un poco su cuerpo, para poder ver mejor todo el manuscrito que Alice tenía ahí.

—Hum, el profesor Faustus está aquí. Tiene que estar en el salón en el que dará la junta, si quiere voy a buscarlo y yo le digo que…

—¡No! —el grito repentino que dio la ojicafé espantó a la encargada del pasillo, quien no dudó en pegar un brinquito de sorpresa. Eva recobró la postura un poco—¿Me podría decir dónde está ese salón? Mi hermano no me dijo en dónde sería por irse con su amigo. Ya sabe, _mocosos._

—A-Ah, claro—la señora rió nerviosa—. Es aquél salón, el del final del pasillo a la derecha, el número 113.

—¡Oh, muchas gracias! —canturreó Eva, mientras se despedía con un gesto de la mano y con pasos apresurados se dirigía a su destino.

_Ah, al fin te tengo_, pensó emocionada_. Veremos si te acuerdas de mí, Claude. Yo me imagino que sí, ya que por mi culpa dejaste tu carrera y te viniste a instalar en esta patética escuela_.

Estrujó con cuidado a todas las personas que pasaban a su lado, evitando siempre tener contacto con semejante gentuza, como los llamaba ella. Pasó de largo con su orgullo por delante, y de vez en cuando emitía uno que otro quejido por el toque de ropas de ella con alguien más. Al llegar al salón y estar justo en frente, verificó que nadie la viera entrar. Y al parecer era así. Claro, todos ignoran a Eva Phantomhive por que no es como su hermano menor.

Suspiró con odio y repudio, para después abrir la puerta con algo de brusquedad. Entró sigilosamente, mirándolo de izquierda a derecha, del suelo al techo, de una esquina a otra. No encontró nada de nada. Maldijo por lo bajo.

—¡Maldita sea! —dejó caer el filoso cuchillo que llevaba en su chamarra, y emitió un gemido. Miró su mano, y una pequeña cortada estaba en su fina piel—. Mierda, estúpido cuchillo inservible. Y pensar que te tengo desde _ese día_…

Se agachó un poco y, limpiando la herida con su lengua, lo tomó de nuevo. Se dejó caer en el suelo, cruzándose de piernas, sin despegar la mirada del arma homicida y que ahora estaba manchada de un líquido espeso y carmesí.

—Todos van a pagar. Mataré a Alois, a Claude, me quedaré con Sebastián, pondré a prueba la sinceridad de Amber… Y te voy a desaparecer, Ciel—dicho esto, lanzó el cuchillo al otro extremo del aula.

Su espalda chochó con los fríos azulejos del piso, y estiraba un poco sus brazos a los lados, mientras miraba a la nada. Sonrió con maldad pura, al darse cuenta de que últimamente ha estado **muy aburrida** y no tenía nada de **adrenalina y diversión** en sus venas.

—Ah, tan aburrida, tan aburrida…

Definitivamente tenía que ser _hoy_. Sí, hoy le demostraría a Ciel y a Sebastián que nada ni nadie se burlaban de ella.

Nadie.

.

.

.

.

—¿Estás tratándome de decir que Eva fue la causante de la herida que traes en el brazo?

—No pensé que fueras tan estúpido—susurró Alois, molesto, al ver la mirada acusadora de Sebastián en su persona—, y sí, fue Eva, esa loca es una… Una loca.

El pelinegro entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia. Miró al rubio de arriba abajo, para después terminar en sus ojos, apagados y con algo de miedo en ellos. Estaba temblando, y eso se podía notar a kilómetros de distancia. No sabía si creerle o no. Es decir, sería más fácil creerle. Si recordaba lo que Grell le había dicho días anteriores y tomando en cuenta de las palabras de Kristen en su ataque de histeria unos días antes de su muerte, puede que sea cierto.

—Dame alguna maldita razón para creerte.

—¡Mierda, Michaelis! —chilló Alois, mientras metía su mano en la mochila que llevaba consigo y sacaba unos documentos de ésta. Se los tendió con algo de coraje—. Toma, esos son unos papeles que conseguí en la recámara de Eva. Me colé el día en que fui a la mansión.

—Se supone que nadie entra a la habitación de Eva—susurró desafiante el ojicarmín, mientras agarraba los documentos con algo de delicadeza y dejaba caer su cuerpo en la silla que estaba detrás de él.

—He dicho _colé_. De colarse, entrar a escondidas—le respondió el pelirrubio con obviedad y aires de diccionario—. En serio, pensé que eras más inteligente. No entiendo como Ciel puede…-

—¡Alois! ¡Al fin te encuentro, pequeño saltamontes!

El aludido puso los ojos en blanco mientras giraba sobre sí con algo de cansancio. Y es que en verdad estaba exhausto, agotado. Ahora entendía a su querido Claude al momento de decirle "Eres un bipolar" o a Ciel con su "¡Estúpido bipolar retrasado!". Miró a la chica que se adentraba a la sala en donde se encontraban Michaelis y él. Suspiró. Ah, ahora venía toda la verdad.

—¿Amber? ¡Qué haces aquí?

—¿O-Oh?

Y ahí estaba Alois, de nuevo en una escena algo parecida que vivió él en el momento en que Amber se presentó ante Claude y él sólo apareció con una bata cubriendo su cuerpo. Solo que esa escena no era cómica, ya que nada era cómico con alguien como Sebastián. Ah, ni siquiera quería sonreír. Se sentía terriblemente mal y le dolía la herida como nunca. Ladeó un poco su cabeza al ver unos lentes brillar con el reflejo de la luz del sol que se colaba por los ventanales del lugar.

—Vuelvo a preguntar—habló Sebastián con el ceño fruncido, ignorando a Claude (que acababa de llegar) y a la reciente efusividad bipolar que el rubio mostraba hacia esa persona—, ¿qué mierda haces aquí, Amber? ¿Tienes un hermano, o algo?

—A-Ah… B-Bueno, verás…

—Así no se le trata a una dama, señor Michaelis—Claude se incluyó en la conversación al ver a la pelirrubia sonrojada y paralizada de la vergüenza. En veces se preguntaba: ¿En serio ella era una policía? —. Debería de saberlo a la perfección.

Sebastián gruñó por lo bajo al escuchar el comentario. Dejó los papeles que traía en la mano en el escritorio y, poniéndose de pie, miró desafiante al hombre de lentes. Alois bufó molesto al darse cuenta de la reciente tensión que tomaba el aura del lugar. Comenzó a abanicarse con su mano al sentirse sofocado, mientras se reía un poco de Amber al ver la cara de susto que ésta traía.

—¿Quién mierda eres tú?

—Profesor Claude Faustus, un gusto—le respondió con ironía, mientras se acomodaba los lentes con lentitud—. Y me imagino que usted debe ser el famoso empresario Sebastián Michaelis, ¿no? El _novio_ de la joven Eva.

—Yo no diría novio—susurró Alois con malicia y diversión. Al sentir la pesada mirada de los dos hombres sobre su persona, frunció el ceño. —¡Hombres, pero qué horrible genio tienen ustedes!

—Como le decía—Faustus cubrió a Alois con rapidez, colocándose en frente de Sebastián—. Fui Doctor en un hospital psiquiátrico unos años atrás.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

—Sebastián…—Amber abrió paso ante la imponente figura del ojimostaza, y alzó su vista para mirar el rostro del pelinegro mejor—. Eva en su tiempo estuvo en un hospital psiquiátrico a las afueras de Londres. Eso claramente lo ibas a saber jamás, puesto que no creo que te hubiese dicho. Pero el caso aquí, es que Claude fue el doctor encargado de ella, es por eso que… Lo conocemos.

Michaelis abrió los ojos de par en par al momento de escuchar la cantarina voz de la ojiverde soltarle toda la verdad de golpe. ¿Eva en un psiquiátrico? ¿Y con este tipo como doctor? Oh, bueno, le pasaba a Alois lo de la herida en el brazo, pero… ¿esto? ¿Y ahora qué seguía? _Eva mató a sus padres, así que el incendio no fue provocado_, pensó con burla.

—Si no lo crees completamente—Amber retomó la plática al ver el rostro contrariado y molesto del ojicarmín—, lee los papeles que te proporcionó Alois, ahí todo quedará claro. Hay una enfermedad que encaja perfectamente con todo lo que tú vez ahí.

Sebastián, con algo de brusquedad, tomó los papeles de nuevo, y los observó con parsimonia. En el primero, venía un reporte del periódico en el que daban como noticia principal la muerte sospechosa y trágica de los padres de Eva y Ciel. Alzó las cejas con sorpresa.

—La sociopatía en sí es incurable—habló Claude, mientras observaba a Sebastián cambiar de hoja y Alois cruzaba un brazo suyo por su cuello—, y es muy difícil de percibir en ocasiones. Son gente demasiado inteligente como para poder estar cien por ciento seguros de que están enfermos de la cabeza, aparte de que es algo complicado saber si son sociópatas o psicópatas, ya que tienen algunas características en común.

La voz del pelinegro resonaba por todo el salón. Amber caminó hacia la puerta y sacó un poco su cabeza para verificar que no estuviera algún chismoso por ahí. Al darse cuenta de que no era así, la cerró con sumo cuidado al mismo tiempo en que escuchaba la explicación detallada que el profesor-doctor le daba al empresario. Le colocó seguro y se volvió a su antiguo lugar.

—…y Eva mostraba todos esos signos a la perfección, sin excepción alguna. Es por eso que la mayoría de los doctores o terapeutas del hospital tenían algo de miedo al tratarla, o al menos eso escuché. Solo otro doctor y yo fuimos los encargados de aplicarle unos estudios a la paciente. —Claude se sentó en la silla más cercana a él, con un Alois acurrucado en su pecho.

—Estás tratando de decir…—Habló Sebastián, con la voz queda y con algo de sorpresa en su voz—… ¿Qué Eva pudo haber matado a sus padres? —hizo la pregunta al mismo tiempo en que les mostraba la fotografía de una mansión quemada y en ruinas, y debajo de ésta venían Vincent y Rachel respectivamente.

_Oh, ironías de la vida_, pensó el ojicarmín con seriedad al recordar sus antiguos pensamientos.

Y, entonces, en ese momento, la imagen de su querido Ciel se le vino a la mente. Por primera vez en toda su vida, algo de pena cruzó por su mente. ¿Cómo se sentirá el pequeño si se llegara a enterar de lo que su hermana es capaz? Es decir, no es al ojiazul le agrade su hermana o viceversa, pero no quería ni imaginarse cómo se sentiría si te enteraras de golpe que tu hermana mató a tus padres.

—También sospecho que mató a tu amiga Kristen, Sebastián…

… Y mató a la hermosa Kristen. ¡Oh, cosas de la vida! Él sabía cómo era Eva, o al menos lo sospechaba una parte, ¿pero una asesina? Aunque no lo creía del todo, tenía que. Lo corroboraban las imágenes y el estudio clínico que estaba leyendo justo en esos momentos. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Entonces, si todo es cierto, no cabía duda de algo: Eva definitivamente odiaba a Ciel. Si era tan claro desde el principio, ¿por qué no se dio cuenta? (_Bofetada: admítelo, cuando tienes a Ciel delante de ti te olvidas hasta de tu nombre_).

—Y… un amigo tuyo, Grell Sutcliff, es… amante, de un asesino, William T. Spears—Claude sacó de su bolsillo una foto a la vez en que Amber le explicaba al pelinegro. Éste al ver el brazo extendido del ojimostaza, la tomó.

—Hermano mayor de Kristen, si no mal recuerdo—habló Alois, entrando de nuevo en el tema—, fue acusado por haber asesinado a una persona inocente. En el juicio dijo que intentó vengar la muerte de su hermana, pero al parecer falló de persona. En lugar de matar a Eva, mató a una chica que no tenía nada que ver con su hermana. Lo acusaron por no sé cuántos años, pero debido a su buena conducta, salió en cinco.

—Si asesina a alguien más, la ley dice que no pueden acusarlo de un mismo cargo dos veces. —dijo Claude, mientras dirigía su mirada al pelinegro, que seguía exhorto a sus pensamientos.

Y éste alzó la vista en cuanto escuchó el comentario frío de Faustus.

—¿Estás insinuando que matemos a Eva?

—¡C-Claude, Sebastián tiene razón! ¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo? No soy ninguna asesina, soy Amber Brust, una de las mejores policías de toda maldita Londres, ni loca perderé mi trabajo sólo por asesinar a Eva—exclamó Amber, apenada.

Claude los miró a ambos con cara de fastidio.

—Entonces prefieren ser cazados que cazar… Entiendo—se levantó de su asiento, y tomando a Alois de la mano, lo jalo bruscamente hacia la puerta—. Pero Michaelis, lo mejor es que cuides al Joven Phantomhive—le dijo con algo de brusquedad.

—¿Ciel aún no lo sabe?

—No pude decírselo. Justo cuando iba a hacerlo, nos interrumpió Eva. —dijo el rubio, mientras temblaba de pies a cabeza.

—Sí… Pero Eva ya saben que Ciel y tú tienen sus aventuras salvajes, Sebastián.

El aludido miró a Eva con cara de sorpresa. ¿Eva ya sabía que se acostaba con su hermano cada vez que podía¡ ¿Cómo podía…?

—¿Qué…?

.

.

.

.

**Flashback**

—_¡Madre, es hermoso!_

—_Claro que lo es, Ciel. Es como __**tu mirada y la mía**__—rió con ternura—. Aunque claro, como yo ya soy vieja, tu mirada de niño tierno es mucho __más__ hermosa._

_Besó su mejilla tiernamente, mientras le colocaba el anillo de los Phantomhive en su pequeña mano. Le acarició el cabello con amor, y el sonrojo en el pequeño se hizo más que evidente. Sí, era su madre, pero que hiciera ese tipo de cosas aún le daba algo de pena. Pasaba mucho tiempo con ella, mucho más que su padre, pero aún en su mente inocente no podía caber la razón por la que se sintiera así. _

_No pudo haber tenido una madre más hermosa y buena que ella, que Rachel Phantomhive._

—_¡Oh, Eva! Ya llegaste, cariño—La pelicafé se levantó y caminó hacia su hermana, dejando a un Ciel contento con una gardenia blanca en mano—. Dime, ¿cómo te fue en la escuela?_

—_No me quejo. Igual que siempre, __**TODOS **__unos inútiles. —Le respondió la mayor de los Phantomhive, con furia en su voz—. Aún sigo sin entender cómo puedo estar en un lugar como ese, rodeada de __**gente inútil**__._

_El peliazul miraba atento la escena, dejando en el césped verdoso su flor favorita. Con algo de dificultad (debido a su mala condición física), se colocó de pie y se fue a con su madre, colocándose detrás de sus piernas, mirando con algo de timidez a su hermana, que traía cara de pocos amigos._

—_Nee-san, ¿__**por qué**__ son unos inútiles? —preguntó, con su voz temblando de miedo_

_Eva, quien en aquél entonces tenía veinte años de edad, miró con rostro altanero a su pequeño hermano, con los brazos en jarras. _

—_Porque son __**como tú**__, maldito __mocoso__._

_Dicho esto, se fue al interior de la mansión, aplastando de paso la hermosa gardenia blanca que Rachel le había dado con tanto cariño a su hijo. Una lágrima no pudo evitar rodar por su mejilla, mientras el grito colérico y sumamente apenado de la descendiente Phantomhive se hizo presente en el jardín._

—_¡Eva, ven a disculparte con tu hermano!_

_El gimoteó de Ciel no se hizo esperar. Rachel, que no había dejabo de mirar el camino por el cual se había ido su hija, lo miró con __**tristeza**__. Al darse cuenta de la carita sonrojada y las lágrimas cristalinas que corrían por el rostro de su pequeño hijo, se puso en cuclillas para quedar a su altura. Le besó la frente, y no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar también._

—_No llores, mi pequeño, que me harás llorar a mí también… Todo está bien, tu hermana está enojada pero ella no quiso decir eso. Ella __**te quiere**__, y mucho—lo miró a los ojos con amor mientras le susurraba esas palabras._

—_¿E-Estás s-segura… M-Madre? —balbuceó Ciel, mientras que con su pequeño brazo se secaba las lágrimas con las mangas de su traje de marinero._

—_Estoy segura, hijo. Ahora ve, ve por la gardenia._

—_S-Sí…_

_Con pasos tímidos, Ciel se dirigió lentamente a donde había dejado su gardenia. Sí, su hermana la había __**pisoteado**__, pero si su madre le decía que fuera a por ella, era por algo. Sus cejas comenzaron a temblar al ver que quizás la pequeña flor no se podría arreglar. Rachel, al ver que su hijo observaba la gardenia con singular tristeza, se acercó de nuevo a él. Lo tomó de los hombros, mientras le besaba la nuca y le preguntaba dulcemente a su oído:_

—_¿Qué pasa, mi pequeño?_

—_Mami… La gardenia se hizo __**negra**__, se marchitó._

**Fin de Flashback**

—Siempre fuiste un ser despreciable…

Ciel se encontraba en un rincón oscuro de un salón de último grado, abrazando sus piernas y enterrando su rostro lagrimoso entre ellas. Lloraba. Jamás pensó que lloraría, pero ahora se veía ahí, tan patético y frágil. Mil y un recuerdos galopaban en su mente y el simple hecho de enterarse de su terrible realidad le desanimaba por completo.

Sus padres siempre los amaron a los dos, por igual, ¿cómo Eva pudo hacer eso? Por más que lo pensara, su cerebro e inteligencia estaba apagados, en otro mundo. No podía ni pensar. En esos momentos, necesitaba a Sebastián con él. Aunque jamás lo admitiría, lo necesitaba en demasía.

Y luego Amber. No es que él pudiese llorar al enterarse de que Amber sabía de lo de Eva, pero tampoco se lo esperó. Aun así, ese tal Undertaker jamás le dijo que tipo de relación tenían ella y Alois, aparte de que eran mejores amigos de Eva y de él, respectivamente.

Comenzó a dar pequeños golpes con su espalda a la pared, mientras su cabello sudado debido al calor, le cubría sus ojos rojos debido al llanto. Lanzó un suspiro de desespero.

—¿Y ahora qué hago?

.

.

.

.

—¿Dónde rayos se metió Ciel?

—Me sorprende que no estés tan efusivo como siempre, Alois. ¿Acaso fue por la situación en la que hemos metido a Michaelis?

Trancy y Faustus caminaban por uno de los pasillos de la gran escuela en la que el primero cursaba. Iban tomados de la mano, aprovechando que no había alguien por ahí. Bueno, más bien, muchas personas no pasaban por ahí; y cuando lo hacían, estos inmediatamente se soltaban. El pelinegro miraba la expresión perdida de su rubio con algo de preocupación.

—No…

—¿Entonces qué te pas-

—¡Disculpe, profesor Faustus!

Al escuchar esa voz, Alois y Claude se separaron inmediatamente, con algo de nerviosismo. El rubio se dedicó a mirar el sueño, mientras el otro se acomodaba los lentes con profesionalismo. Miró entonces hacia donde se escuchaba la voz, y de ahí apareció Alice, la encargada del pasillo en donde él impartía clases.

—¿Qué te pasa, Alice?

—¡Oh! Es que… sólo venía a informarle que… La junta ya acabó y que el director Lau se extrañó en sobre manera por el hecho de que usted faltara a ella—dijo mientras miraba a Alois con duda—. Por suerte, Bard estaba ahí. Pero lo más curioso, es que alguien lo estaba buscando.

—¿Alguien? —preguntó Claude, alzando una ceja. —¿Y quién es ese '_alguien_'?

—La joven Eva Phantomhive, profesor. —Alois alzó el rostro con brusquedad y el hombre de lentes ensanchó sus ojos con sorpresa—. Sí, yo en el fondo también puse esa cara. Claro que lo pasé de largo, porque ya sabe, en los periódicos y en las noticias tiene un genio que no puede ni ella.

—Lo sé.

—Y, como usted me dijo por si alguien preguntaba por usted, la mandé al salón equivocado.

Claude al escucharlo, lanzó un suspiro de satisfacción. Después de un 'Gracias' y otro 'Nos vemos luego', la persona pequeña y rechoncha se fue del lugar, con una sonrisa en su rostro. El ojimostaza, sin quitar la expresión de frialdad de su rostro, tomó al niño de la mano y de lo llevó casi a rastras hacia el final del pasillo. Y éste, que se había mantenido al margen de la situación, susurró con voz casi inaudible:

—No sé por qué, pero no tengo un buen presentimiento de esto…

—¿No lo sabes? Eso sí que es raro—le respondió Claude sin despegar su mirada del camino. Apresuró un poco los pasos sin observar a Alois, que traía un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Hasta que una voz los interrumpió.

—¡Ciel! ¿Dónde estás maldito mocoso?

Trancy sintió que sus piernas temblaban. No pudo evitar soltarse rápidamente del agarre del mayor y lanzar un gritillo. Se cubrió la boca con espanto y miró a Faustus. Éste, al entender el por qué se puso así su pequeño amante, abrió la puerta de un salón aparentemente desocupado y entraron ahí con rapidez.

Indicándole a Alois que tratara con todas sus fuerzas el guardar silencio, pegó su oreja a la puerta de madera, tratando de escuchar.

—_Maldita sea, menudo mocoso he tenido como hermano_—Eva suspiró—. _Y ese maldito de Faustus no está por ningún. Y yo que quería divertirme, y matarlo a él; de paso a… Alois_—la voz de la chica comenzó a bajar de volumen conforme se acercaba a la puerta en donde estaban ellos.

El mayor entrecerró los ojos y volteó su rostro para mirar al rubio. Su respiración agitaba podía escucharse hasta otra galaxia, donde sea que estuviese alguna extraña raza alienígena. Pero esa ocasión era peor que un extraterrestre, ¡era sobre de una sociópata! Sin saber qué hacer para calmar a Alois (_besarlo con lujuria estaba descalificado, eso lo único que haría era hacer más obvia su presencia_), puso a trabajar a su cerebro con rapidez.

—_Oh, disculpe, ¿escuchó algo?_ —La voz acompasada de Eva se acercó a la puerta_—, de ser así, he de decirle que lo siento. Su vida llega hasta aquí, ¿entendió? Así que le pido amablemente_—la perilla se movió_—… Abra la maldita puerta._

Claude no supo que hacer en el momento en el que Eva comenzó a golpear a patalear la puerta con frenetismo, importándole poco si pasaban personas o le insultaban por su furia animal. _Demasiado inteligente, demasiado_, pensó Claude, mientras cargaba a Alois en sus brazos, que tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del salón.

Se escondió detrás del grotesco escritorio de color café que estaba en la parte frontal del lugar, cubriendo con su frondosa mano la pequeña, entreabierta y sonrosada boca del pequeño.

—Alois, calma—susurró Claude en su oído, mientras le acariciaba el cabello con ternura—, que yo estoy aquí—sintió el pequeño asentimiento de su acompañante.

—¡Ajá! ¿En serio creyó que podía…?

—¡Jovencita! ¿Qué le hace pensar que puede andar pataleando la puerta así como así? ¡Ésta es una escuela de bien, y no permito ese comportamiento en mí institución.

La voz chillona de la directora causó efusividad oculta en el pelinegro. Dejó caer su cabeza en el respaldo del escritorio, mientras escuchaba toda la conversación de ahí. Si la directora no hubiese llegado, posiblemente Eva ya estaría acabando con ellos mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

—Pero…

—¡Nada de peros! Por favor, ¡váyase de aquí! —gritó la directora, mientras cerraba la puerta de un golpe.

Claude, al escuchar las voces alejarse, lanzó un suspiro.

—Te dije que no tenía buen presentimiento de esto…—le dijo Alois, con la voz temblando.

.

.

.

.

Sebastián conducía a toda velocidad su automóvil negro, por las poco concurridas calles de un miércoles a esa hora de Londres. En el asiento del copiloto, regadas todas entre sí, se encontraban todas las pruebas que Amber había reunido en tres años y las que Alois consiguió de la habitación de Eva.

En esos momentos, se dirigía al hogar de su buen amigo Grell. Tenía que hablar muchas cosas con él, y si era posible, con William. El semáforo cambió a rojo y él recargó su cabeza en el asiento. Colocó su mano en su frente, mientras suspiraba pesadamente. No se pudo sacar de la cabeza a su amado Ciel, la imagen de Eva encerrada en un psiquiátrico con una camisa de fuerza, o la sola imagen de una Kristen entrada en pánico debido a un ataque en contra de su persona.

Era realmente increíble lo que puede hacer una persona por odio.

—_Eva lo sospechó desde el principio, pero jamás le prestó demasiada atención—le había dio Amber, una vez que Alois y Claude se hubieran ido—. Es decir, odia a Ciel, sí, pero sabe que eso de las relaciones no era lo suyo, a pesar de tener tan solo trece años. Pero después comenzó a darse cuenta como el pequeño te miraba, y sintió algo de rabia, mientras su sentimiento rencoroso aumentaba más y más, opacando de nuevo su corazón._

—En verdad estás loca, Eva…

.

.

.

.

—¡Mierda! Esperar tres malditas horas a que aparecieras, y me miras como sí hubiese cometido algún pecado grave.

—¿Y qué si fuera así? ¿Acaso no has cometido algún pecado, _hermana_?

El veneno que irradiaba la voz de Ciel hizo que Eva lo mirara con sorpresa. Habían tenido peleas y no se llevaban bien, pero jamás escuchó al mocoso dirigirle así la palabra, nunca en toda su vida, ni siquiera en sus sueños.

Éste, con su voz y su mirada más frías de lo normal, comenzó a caminar, pasando al lado de la mayor y dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro. Claramente, Eva frunció el ceño.

—¿¡Qué rayos te pasa, mocoso!

El ojiazul, al escuchar esa palabra, se detuvo en seco. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de ira, y cerraba fuertemente los puños. Su mandíbula fuertemente apretada lo único que lograba era demostrarle a Eva que en verdad le pasaba algo. No era como si le importara, pero si seguía así tenía que recurrir a otros medios para desaparecerlo.

—¿Que qué me pasa, has preguntado? —su voz tétrica se escuchó por toda la extensa sala, mientras se giraba sobre sí mismo con brusquedad—. ¡Estoy furioso, eso es lo que me pasa!

—¿¡Y TE VAS A DESCARGAR CONMIGO!

—¡Sí! ¡Porque eres una inútil, como **TODOS**! —Finalmente, todo el odio y la furia que el menor de los Phantomhive tenía dentro suyo después de la revelación de Undertaker, salió a la luz— ¡No sé ni porqué naciste, debiste de haber sido un error planeado de **MIS **padres! ¡Nadie te quiere, ni te toma en cuenta, ni siquiera Sebastián! ¿¡Y SABES POR QUÉ! ¡PORQUE NADIE TE HACE EN EL MUNDO, MALDITA MANTENIDA!

Eva se quedó estática, mirando con un odio terriblemente grande a su hermano, que no hacía más que gritar palabrerías sobre su persona. _Oh, definitivamente voy a matarte, maldito mocoso_, pensó. Entrecerró los ojos con furia conforme Ciel decía más y más cosas.

—¿Y sabes otra cosa_, 'Mantenida Phantomhive'_? —Preguntó Ciel con furia y burla en su voz—: Jamás le atrajiste a Sebastián, ¡no señor! ¡Para él no eres nada, más que un estorbo! Si es tu pareja es por mí, ¡para verme a mí! ¡PARA TENER SEXO UNA Y OTRA VEZ EN TU CARA, Y BURLARNOS DE TI SIN PIEDAD!

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso… De una persona sociópata.

—¡Eres un maldito mocoso! —gritó con furia, mientras se acercaba a él rápidamente y lo tomaba de los hombros con brusquedad—¡**Nuestros** padres jamás debieron de haberte dado ni una mierda de la herencia! ¡Todo esto—dijo, mientras extendía sus manos a los lados—debería de ser MÍO!

El ojiazul sintió un terrible miedo al ver la mirada de fuego que le dedicaba la ojicafé. Miró alrededor para ver alguna escapatoria, mientras comenzaba a dar pasos hacia atrás.

—¿Has dicho nuestros? —Interpeló Ciel con burla en su voz, alzando su rostro rojo y a punto de llorar—. Creo que sólo son míos, Eva. Yo no soy ningún asesino. Yo no incendié esta mansión. —Eva abrió sus orbes cafés a más no poder al escuchar las palabras del niño—. Y lo más importante, ¡YO NO SOY NUNGÚN MALDITO ENFERMO!

Dicho esto, le dio la espalda y se fue lo más rápido que pudo a su habitación. Y le entró algo de pánico al darse cuenta de sus palabras y de los pasos apresurados de Eva que lo seguían por detrás. Quiso voltear, pero sabía que si lo hacía no se encontraría una hermosa imagen. Su celular comenzó a sonar, así que sacó de su bolsillo, era un mensaje de texto. Al ver quién era el que lo enviaba, una sonrisa pequeña se surcó en su rostro. Por un instante quiso voltear, pero sabía que se encontraría a su hermana roja del coraje, con sus ojos clavándole miles de estacas en el pecho y en todas las partes del cuerpo, con su cuerpo tenso debido a sus palabras. Y quizás con un arma para dejarlo inconcien-

Cayó al suelo. Todo para Ciel Phantomhive se quedó en negro. Y el celular justo a su lado. La pelicafé lo tomó y leyó el menaje que estaba en la pantalla

"¿Dónde estás, Ciel mío?", decía. ¡Maldita sea! Tenía unas tremendas ganas de romperle los huesos ahí mismo, pero sabía que no podría divertirse si lo hacía en esos momentos. Miró el cuerpo de su hermano con odio y rencor, para después colocar el celular en un pequeño buró que se encontraba cerca.

—Eres en verdad un odioso—Eva dejó caer la jarra que llevaba en manos encima del cuerpo de Ciel. Al no sentir nada duro, el objeto no se rompió—. Creo que debo de matarte ahora, ¿no? Tanaka no está, qué bueno que lo mande a algún lugar por ahí.

Se agachó un poco y lo tomó de los pies, comenzándolo a jalar, importándole poco si se golpeaba o algo por el estilo.

—¿Sabes, pedazo de mierda? Disfrute tanto matar a mis padres, mucho más que revolcarme con Sebastián el tiempo que pude—susurró con diversión—. Y va a ser mucho, más excitante el acabar contigo. Enviaré tu cuerpo en pedazos a Scotland Yard, cortado parte por parte.

Se detuvo de pronto. Se enderezó y colocó su pie en la pequeña espalda de Ciel, con algo de brusquedad. La alzó un poco y, de una patada, la dejó caer sobre él. Repitió la misma acción más de cinco veces, asegurándose de no aplastar alguna parte vital de su cuerpo o romperle siquiera una costilla.

—Te romperé los huesos cuando estés despierta, y voy a hacer que Sebastián vea como gimes de dolor al sentir un maldito machete cortar cada uno de tus dedos, para después dársela a los perros.

Se agachó y comenzó a impeler el cuerpo delgado e inconsciente de su hermano otra vez. Después de un largo rato de jadeo y cansancio, llegaron a la puerta. Ignorando completamente el suelo pedroso, lo siguió arrastrando sin piedad hasta llegar al automóvil rojo que estaba en el gran jardín. Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió las puertas traseras. Con las fuerzas que tenía, cargó sin cuidado el cuerpo de Ciel y lo lanzó dentro.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, se le quedó a observando su cuerpo angelical: ahora estaba lleno de raspones y sangrando un poco de sus mejillas, debido al camino por el cual lo había llevado al carro. Sonrió perversamente.

—Esa imagen es atractiva, ¿no? —se dijo para sí misma.

Lanzó una estruendosa carcajada, mientras cerraba la puerta de un portazo.

.

.

.

.

—¿Y?

—¿Y de qué?

—¿El Conde Phantomhive ya sabe toda la verdad?

—¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas?

—¿Y por qué usted no las responde?

Undertaker miró al chico de lentes que tenía delante de él. Aunque su flequillo le cubriera los ojos, Ronald Knox sabía que estaba más que fastidiado por hacerle tantas cuestiones en menos de cinco segundos. Siguió tomando de su delicioso jugo de naranja con tanta dedicación que el peligris pensó que se casaría con él o que jamás se lo terminaría.

—Le conté todo de golpe a ese pequeñín—dijo Undertaker, después de unos minutos de silencio. Dejó caer su cabeza en la mesa de madera que estaba ahí, mientras miraba aburrido un pequeño bote de vidrio que tenía—… Creo que no se lo tomó bien, heeh.

—Ningún humano selo tomaría bien. —Expuso el rubio de lentes, con aires de sabiduría—. Ha de haber sido duro, me imagino yo. Pero, lo más importante ahora—Ronald le devolvió la mirada que en esos momentos el peligris sonriente le dirigía—, ¿usted no piensa ayudar al Conde? Parece muy interesado en él.

Undertaker ensanchó su sonrisa y no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo.

—Claro que voy a ayudar al precioso Conde—su voz comenzó a ser seria—, y le pediré algo muy importante…

Knox se acercó más al hombre al darse cuenta de que su voz se estaba haciendo más débil que un susurro, como si fuese un secreto. Abrió más sus ojos para poder apreciar mejor al peligris que tenía delante de él. _Creo que es su virginidad_, se dijo la parte más irracional del rubio, _sí, eso debe ser. Es lo más importante para un niño de su edad, aunque creo que con alguien tan galante como Michaelis… Fuuuuu, nah, no puede ser eso._

—Y bien, ¿qué es? —preguntó el ojiverde al darse cuenta del rumbo de sus pensamientos.

—¡Una hermosa sonrisa, heeeeeh!

Un tic apareció en la ceja izquierda de Ronald, mientras le tomaba a su limonada otra vez.

—¿U-Una sonrisa, ha… dicho?

—Sí. —de nuevo, la voz de Undertaker se hizo seria—. Porque yo sé a la perfección que él necesitará mi ayuda para vivir…

…_Más pronto de lo que todos se imaginan._

**.**

**.**

**Cobarde, un gran cobarde intimidado.**

**¿Acaso crees que algún día me arrepentiré? Tragarme las lágrimas es imposible.**

**Sí. Porque sólo tú **_**eres ese**_** cobarde, un gran cobarde intimidado.**

**.**

**.**

¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!.

¡AL FIN TERMINÉ EL CAPÍTULOOOOOOOOOO! ¡POR FIN, GRACIAS KAMI-SAMA! ¡MÁS DE DOS SEMANAS SIN PODER ESCRIBIRLO BIEN, SEGUIDO Y SIN INTERRUMPCIONES!

¡Pero aquí está la continuación, yaaaaay~! ¡DISCULPENME, PERDÓNENME POR LA TARDANZA! En serio, que la preparatoria se salió de control. No sé qué maldito mosco les picó a los maestros, pero en TODA LA SEMANA PASADA estuvieron encargando EL DOBLE de tarea, ¡y eso era estresante! Digo, lo pasaría si fuese de Artes, Español o algo por el estilo, ¡pero nooooo! ¡Eran Química, Biología, Física, Matemáticas y Laboratoria! En serio, morí, creo que mi grasa acumulada se fue debido a todo el esfuerzo que hice (?). Bueno, no -w-.

Y si agregamos la mladita depresión emocional que me dio en estos días ( y he aquí la razón por la que no incluí SebasxCiel en el capítulo -wwwww-U)...

Ah, pero bueno u.u... Aquí, nuevo capítulo, capítulo 7 (malditos títulos que les doy, todos raros y rancios :B)...

En sí, creo que no hubo mucho contenido, aunque he de decir que me agradó, no me esperaba que me quedara así, pero yo misma me quedé con las ganas de un SebasxCiel y de un lemon pequeño en la ES, pero ni cómo hacerle u.u. Con esa loca rondando ahí capaz y me los mata en el mismo salón de clases...

¡Buenoooooooo! Ciel sí le creyó a nuestro sexy Undertaker. Ah, qué feo ha de ser enterarse de eso de golpe y más si es un extraño que no sabes ni siquiera qué es exactamente (amé esa parte de: '¿Qué es lo que eres?', 'Se lo dejo a su disposición, Conde'. yaaaaay~). Y pues yo tengo un papel ya plasmado de lo que es Undertaker, y cada quién debe tener uno, así que, como lo dijo él, se los dejo a su disposición, la cosa que sea Undertaker ya es de cada quién :k...

Ah, ¡maldita Eva! Miren que arrastrar a Ciel por las piedras, ¡imperdonableeeeee! La odio a la muy maldita aunque sea un personaje creado por mí, ¡aaaarg! Qué bueno que morirá, ohohohoho (¿O irá a la cárcel e.e?)

Hahahaha, en lo personal, amé el pensamiento de Ronald:_'Creo que debe de ser su virginidad; sí, eso debe ser. Es lo más importante para un niño de su edad. Aunque... Creo que con alguien tan galante como Michaelis... Fuuuu, nah, no puede ser eso'._ Ah, no sé de dónde me salió eso :K

Mierda, estoy viendo una maldita telenovela en donde la ESTÚPIDA protagonista ni sospecha que está embarazada: Osea, tiene mareos, está pálida, vomita constantemente, TODO le da asco, ¡y no le pasa por la maldita cabeza de que puede estar embarazada! ¡Claro! Ahora solo falta que piense que tiene SIDA, Cáncer, Papiloma o tiene una enfermedad terminal, MENOS que está embarazada. Qué estúpida me vine a encontrar en esa novela ¬¬. Hasta admitió que tuvo relaciones con el gay del galán, ¡por diooos! Y claro, como estaban en una isla desierta, no pudieron conseguir un condón, ¡así que eso lo hace mucho más clarooo! ¿Por qué en las novelas dibujan a las protagonistas tan tontas y a las villanas con inteligencia de Sherlock Holmes? ¬¬...

Bueno, me calmo, me calmo...

Tengo algo que preguntarles... ¿Quiénes creen que mueran? Es decir, ya sé que quieren que Eva muera (yo incluida o.ó), pero, como es un fic bizarro y Eva es una desquiciada, no creo que en tooodo el fic sólo mueran los Phantomhive, Kristen, el padre y... Eva (quizás, no quiero ponerles demasiados SPOILERS xD), así que... ¿Creen que Claude, William, Alois o Amber mueran? (digo, son los más obvios a morir... por las locuras de Eva? O peor aún, ¿Sebastián o Ciel? o.o. ¡OMGS!

Disculpen si hay orrores ortográficos, pero como han de saber, yo no hago borradores. No, lo hago todo 'bien' en el momento en que mi imaginación y mis padres (¬¬) me lo permiten.

Sin más que decir (sólo volver a pedir DISCULPAS por la tardanza), me retiro. AH, me dolió no poner SebasxCiel, así que espero y no les aburra u.u. Por cierto, ¡les tengo una pequeña sorpresa!(:

Ahora sí, me despido que me iré a escribir el cap de Ciel's Law :B.

Si quieren agregarme a fb, soy 'Eriikaa Kiiyamaa (Ciebas Phantomhive). Ya saben, comunicación.

De nuevo, ¡GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS! ¡LOS/AS AMOOOOO! Me iré a contestar tooodos los pendientes en cuanto pueda :/.

Versos son invención mía (puaaaaahj -.-)

Espero y les guste el capítulo.

Que anden bien, ¡saludos&besos!

HirotoKiyama13.


	8. Eva Phantomhive

**Capítulo 8**. En el abismo de la agonía; el llamado interno del odio: Eva Phantomhive

By:

**HirotoKiyama13**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pequeña niña a la defensiva;<strong>

**¿Qué pasa por tu loca mente?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Aceleró un poco el paso al sentirse terriblemente irritada por los sucesos que pasaron minutos atrás.<em>

_Por su mente pasaban mil y un imágenes de la notoria preferencia que tenían sus padres hacia su hermano, solo por el simple hecho de ser un hombre. Un niño. Varón._

_Pero a ella poco le importaban los sentimientos. No le importaban en lo absoluto, nadie en este mundo. Solo ella y nadie más. Era demasiado independiente como para estar al tanto de sus padres y del mocoso que tenía como hermano. Y es que estaba enferma, y al parecer sus padres ya se habían dado cuenta de ello desde hace tiempo._

_Por eso la maldita preferencia._

_Aunque ya no lo necesitara, hubo un momento de su vida en que lo deseó con toda su alma. Pero esa pequeña pompa de jabón se vio rota cuando un tipo extraño de cabello gris reapareció en la vida de su padre. Y la estudió con detenimiento._

_Undertaker._

_Aquél que le trajo la desdicha y el placer de matanza. Aquél con el que estaría eternamente agradecida, pero que aun así quería asesinar. Aquél que le abrió los ojos sin darse cuenta siquiera, pero que acabó con su vida a propósito._

_Desgraciado._

_Sintió el placer y el éxtasis correr por sus venas en el momento en que decidió asesinar a sus padres, al ser demasiado notorio que ya no la tomaban en cuenta como antes. Sintió más placer y éxtasis en el momento en que sus ojos se iluminaron, reflejando las llamas carmesíes que consumían gran parte de la mansión, escuchando los gritos ahogados de un cuerpo que estaba a punto de quedarse sin vida. El ver todo hecho polvo, ardiendo en fuego, caliente, abrasador, atrayente._

_Placentero._

_Sabía a la perfección que estaba haciendo mal. Acabar con la vida de las demás personas estaba mal ante la ley. Pero era parte de ella. No era una loca. Estaba perfectamente bien de su cabeza. Sabía si mataba a alguien, no era por coraje._

_Era por placer. Satisfacción. Superación. Aburrimiento._

_Sabía qué hacía mal, y aun así seguía acabando con la vida de muchos. Sus padres, Kristen, una pareja de ancianos, una banda de criminales… Pero la persona primordial seguía con vida, arrastrándose entre la gloria mientras ella se retorcía en el infierno._

_Lo arrastraría con ella. Acabaría con él, y tomaría lo que por derecho es suyo. Lo económico, lo placentero, lo social._

_Eso siempre lo tenía en mente._

_Incluso cuando dormía._

_._

Eva dejó caer el liviano e inconsciente cuerpo de su hermano sin ningún tipo de preocupación. Suspiró con algo de fatiga, ya que cargar al mocoso hasta la gran sala de estar de ese lugar, era demasiado estresante. Lo miró a la cara con arrogancia y frialdad; por un momento se quedó viendo fijamente a todos los rasguños que la pálida piel de Ciel tenía marcada, ya que eran rojos y uno que otro goteaba mínimamente de sangre. Pero después, lanzó una estruendosa carcajada, de esas que alguien puede contener. Disfrutó ese momento en especial, uno de los más importantes de su vida, sin duda alguna.

—No puedo matarte tan fácil. Tengo que divertirme contigo—parló con despego, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia un espejo que estaba justo enfrente de ellos—. Tengo que hacer algo interesante, ¿no lo crees? —seguía parloteando, como si el pequeño niño pudiera escucharla—. Si no, nada de esto valdría la pena. El tan esperado día está tan cerca.

.

—_¡Oh, no, cariño! ¿Pero qué haces?_

—_Matando a un animal, ¿qué no es claro? __**[1]**__—protestó con desinterés, mientras aplastaba el pequeño cuerpo con sus manos pálidas, a luz del mediodía. No alzó el rostro para mirar a la hermosa castaña que la miraba dudosa._

—_Pero Eva, ¡eso no se hace! Está mal, no deberías…_

—_Me hizo daño, ¿no entiendes? —le interrumpió molesta, entre tanto, se ponía de pie, aún con el cuerpo casi muerto de un pájaro amarillo, gordito y dolorido—. Se ha dejado caer encima de mí. Ésta cosa ni siquiera merece vivir._

—_No, Eva, eso no se hace—regañó de nuevo, ignorando la mirada fría de su hija hacia el pequeño ser vivo—. Quizás tenía una ala rota, o apenas es un pequeñín, o…_

_Y la voz preocupada y levemente asustada de Rachel Phantomhive lanzó un chillido de terror en el momento en que Eva dejó caer al pájaro y lo aplastó sin pudor alguno. La castaña mayor no podía creer lo que veía. ¿Su hija acababa de matar a un pobre animal…? No, eso realmente estaba mal. ¿Qué le pasaba a su hija? Estaba realmente preocupada._

_En cambio, la castaña de ojos azulinos con tonos grisáceos, más oscuros que los de su madre, seguía con absoluta frialdad en su mirada. Ni una muestra de miedo, arrepentimiento o por le menos pánico. No. Incluso quería reírse y aplastar más y más al pequeño pájaro, ya que el sonido de esos pequeños huesos tronar bajo su pie de proporción mediana, sonó como un canto para sus oídos, como aquella sintonía de Mozart que el gran Vincent Phantomhive le había enseñado a tocar tiempo atrás._

_El simple hecho de que alguien tan poca cosa como un animal de la calle cayera sobre su cuerpo, era repugnante. Nunca quiso que alguien más la tocara porque pensaba que eso no debía hacerse; y no porque ella fuera aún una niña, sino porque nadie del mundo merecía tocar su piel, sólo besarle los pies y verle siempre la espalda._

_Eva seguía sin escuchar el sermón espantado y poco preparado de su madre. Su mirada aún seguía perdida… No, no estaba perdida. Era una mirada fría, sin remordimiento alguno, que miraba toda la escena sin ningún tipo de pudor o temor por lo menos. Movió un poco su pie, ejerciendo fuerza en él, haciendo que el pequeño cuerpo del animal se arrastrara por el césped, verde y hermoso. En esos momentos por su mente pasaba algo. En esos momentos, ella se preguntaba algo tan simple._

—_No sé la verdad qué fue lo que te pasó, pero yo pienso que deberíamos de llevarte a un…_

… _¿Cómo se sentirá aplastar a tus propios padres?_

_._

La mayor de los Phantomhive se miró a sí misma en el espejo, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, mientras se acomodaba un poco su lacio cabello castaño, ya despeinado por la reciente actividad. No podía dejar cabos sueltos. Esto tenía que terminar aquí y ahora, no podía dejarlo vivir por mucho más tiempo.

Oh.

Sólo con ver a su hermano, le entraron unas terribles ganas de cortar algo. Lo que sea, cualquier cosa, cualquier persona, cualquier animal. Se le quedó mirando por un rato. Su respiración seguía siendo calmada; eso quería decir que pronto despertaría del estado inconsciente en que estaba metido. Se acomodó la playera rosa que llevaba puesta, mientras que sus orbes azules denotaban arrogancia suprema.

Ciel Phantomhive se parecía tanto a Rachel… Aun así, no tenía una razón eficiente para odiarlo. Lo odiaba solamente por querer hacerlo, por diversión, por furia, por aburrimiento.

—Quien diría que al gran Ciel Phantomhive estaría ahí, indefenso y débil. Como deberías de ser, idiota.

.

_**[2]**__La castaña siguió estirando los cabellos rubios de la pequeña niña que estaba al lado de ella. Con su mirada apagada, tomó entonces todas las joyas que se encontraban cerca, mientras sonreía con autosuficiencia._

—_Me quedaré con estas. Son muy bonitas._

_Soltó a la niña con algo de brusquedad, haciendo que un sonido sordo y hueco se escuchara por la habitación. Alzó un poco su pie y, aprovechando que llevaba unos tacones algo altos, comenzó a clavarlos en las piernas de la niña, que seguí gimoteando de dolor._

—_¡A-Ah… d-déjeme…!—gritó la niña de ojos verdes, demasiado espantada, tratando de quitarse de encima el pie de Eva, pero sin éxito alguno—. U-Usted es…_

—_¡Cállate, maldita sea! —Eva entró en desesperación y con furia incontenida le propinó una patada en el rostro, importándole poco si le hacía daño en el proceso—. Eres una inútil, ni defender las joyas de tu madre puedes hacerlo bien. Por suerte, ahora son mías…_

_La niña, la pequeña Charlotte Rowlisther, hija de uno de los tantos amigos adinerados de los Phantomhive, cerró sus ojos con fuerza, sintiendo las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas sonrosadas debido al dolor. No sentía su cuerpo, y no quería sentirlo. Por su inocente mente, no cabía la idea de que la persona que se encontraba robando todo y que la había golpeado, era la mismísima Eva Phantomhive, que en esos momentos contaba con 18 años de edad. _

_Robo._

_Era una de las tantas prácticas que la castaña llevaba a cabo constantemente. Y eso se hizo más frecuente cuando llegó el 26 de mayo, el día de su cumpleaños. Después de un mes, se encontraba aquí, con una niña tirada en el piso y unas hermosas joyas en su mano, apretadas fuertemente sin ganas de soltarles. _

—_Ahora, mocosa…—habló por fin, mientras se colocaba de cuclillas para quedar cerca del rostro de la niña, que no la miraba a los ojos—. Tú no le dirás nada de esto a nadie, ¿has entendido? Si quieres seguir viviendo, te vas a quedar callada. —la tomó de las mejillas y comenzó a estrujarlas con fiereza, meneando su cabeza en el acto. Chasqueó la lengua al ver el rostro de la niña—. Deja de llorar, ¡por dios!_

_Antes de ponerse de pie, le propinó una bofetada con su mano libre, que era la misma en donde portaba un carísimo anillo de diamantes, causándole en la niña un gran dolor; ya que con éste le raspó profundamente la cara, con el cual salió sangre de la parte afectada._

_Eva, sin mirar atrás y sonriendo, salió a paso lento de la habitación._

_Ya se encargaría de eso después. Por ahora, tenía que recordar la sensación placentera que sintió cuando le encajó el tenedor a su querido hermano_

.

—Ah. Tan estresada, tan estresada.

Dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el hermoso sillón rojo que se encontraba en el lugar, sin despegar ni un segundo la mirada del cuerpo de su pequeño hermano. _De ese mocoso odioso que lo único que hizo fue empeorarme la vida_, pensó con envidia. Últimamente estaba recordando muchas cosas de su pasado, y de eso ella se había dado cuenta; pero como siempre, ignoró olímpicamente todo, porque no quería tener discusiones inútiles consigo misma sobre personas que nunca valieron la pena.

—Bien podría matarte como maté a la pequeña y adorable Charlotte—sugirió, como si Ciel pudiera escucharla—. O como maté a Kristen. Quizás como acabé con el cura. ¡Oh, no! Tal vez como con aquélla anciana; sí, era igual que tú, sólo que he de admitirlo, tú eres más hermoso—recitó con ironía, mientras guiñaba el ojo—. O quemar tu cuerpo, también puede ser. ¿Tú que escoges?

Lanzó una carcajada chillona mientras se cruzaba de piernas. Recargó su cabeza en el mullido colchón del sillón en el que estaba, para después sonreír socarronamente.

—¿Sabes? Éste era un prostíbulo. Sí, señor, que lo era. Aquí cometí un asesinato en masa; aunque no tan grande, quizás unas seis u ocho personas… Fue divertido.

.

—_Me gustas, Eva._

—_¿Eh? Vaya, no me lo esperaba de ti… Charlie._

—_Supongo que no, ¿verdad?_

_Eva miró con desdén al chico atractivo que no dejaba ver su rostro rojo, debido a la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos. Siguió masticando su chicle con gran aburrimiento, mientras sonreía altaneramente. Menuda gente idiota._

—_No._

_El chico de cabellos grisáceos alzó su rostro, estupefacto, y con sus orbes del mismo color abiertos de par en par._

—_¿Disculpa?_

—_No tiendo a juntarme con gente inútil, mi querido Charlie. Y lamento informarte, pero tú estás en esa lista. Ni aunque fueras el último chico en la faz de la tierra estaría con alguien como tú; antes de eso, prefiero matarte. —le dijo con suma frialdad._

—_P-Pero tú…—Charlie aún no podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado. Esa no era la Eva que él conocía; y había pasado por alto el hecho de que la chica dijo 'matarte'—. ¡T-Tú dijiste que…!_

—_Eres demasiado manipulable, idiota. Todo este tiempo te estuve engañando, y me reía a tus espaldas; no es mi culpa que jamás te hayas dado cuenta. Prácticamente tenía sexo con todos en tu cara, imbécil; ya si no te diste cuenta, es muy tu problema, ¿no crees? —Eva no pudo evitar carcajearse al ver el rostro de estupefacción del chico._

_Rió por unos minutos. Pero esa risa desapareció al darse cuenta de que su compañero seguía ahí. Se acercó a él con paso decidido, y se divirtió en cuanto vio que él se alejaba, quedando así acorralado entre ella y la pared. Ah, tan divertida la situación._

_Sí. Eva Phantomhive se buscaba la mayoría de los días una víctima nueva, y cada vez era más excitante._

—_Es mejor que te calles y que te largues, ¿no crees? —Preguntó, con inocencia fingida—. No te gustaría acabar mal. Y cuidado con que digas algo, mi querido Charlie._

_El aludido afirmó con pavor._

_Ah, humanos tan inútiles._

_._

—¿Te cuento una anécdota?

La Phantomhive comenzó a tararear una canción mientras meneaba su cabeza al ritmo de la música mental. Había prendido fuego al suéter de algodón finamente hecho que llevaba su hermano, por lo que ahora sólo se encontraba en una camisa blanca y unos pantaloncillos grises; aún inconsciente.

Eva siempre lo miraba con frialdad. Siempre disfrutó verlo sufrir por cualquier razón, y nunca le agradó el hecho de que todo el mundo se fijara en él antes que en ella. Ni siquiera Sebastián Michaelis, que resultó ser un pedófilo atractivo que tenía sexo con el mocoso.

Recordó la rabia inmensa que le dio días atrás, cuando el azabache dijo que _'tenía trabajo con Grell'_, cuando en realidad estaba en el mentado _'The Montcalm__*****__'_ manteniendo relaciones con su hermano, un niño al que le doblaba la edad. Aunque ella no estaba ahí para discutir sobre la moral del empresario. De hecho, ella ni siquiera tenía lo que la demás gente llamaba 'moral'.

.

—_Estamos aquí reunidos, para despedirnos de alguien que hizo felices a muchas personas, en todos los sentidos, con esa hermosa sonrisa, brillante y encantadora…_

—_Es en verdad una pena. Quién se hubiera imaginado que todo terminaría así._

_Los Phantomhive se encontraban reunidos en un funeral en las afueras de Londres, Inglaterra. Hacía frío, como siempre, pero eso no impidió que ellos fueran al lugar. Iban absolutamente todos de negro, y cada persona que se encontraba ahí, tenían una mueca de dolor._

_Los padres de la víctima lloraban desconsoladamente, e incluso los sirvientes del ahora occiso derramaban lágrimas al más no poder. No había ni una sola persona que no estuviera llorando; incluso el pequeño Ciel, que no entendía muy bien la situación, dejaba caer gotas saladas por sus redondas mejillas._

—_Cariño, ¿estás riendo?_

—_No mamá, no me estoy riendo—refunfuñó Eva, fingiendo estar ofendida—. Estamos en un funeral. Sólo una persona enferma haría eso._

—_Podría jurar que lanzaste una leve carcajada—la castaña miró a su madre con algo de enojo. Rachel de igual manera lagrimeaba, ya que la persona muerta era alguien muy unido a ella—. Ni de broma lo hagas._

—_¡Te dije que no! —dijo, alzando un poco la voz, tratando que su voz no se escuchara por encima de los gimoteos de los demás—. ¿Cómo sería capaz de reírme en un entierro?_

_El gran Vincent Phantomhive se acercó a ellas, con el niño de cabellos azules en su espalda, cubriendo su pequeña cara con su manita. Acarició la cabellera de su esposa y le sonrió amablemente a su hija._

—_Una gran pérdida, ¿no? El joven Willson fue un muy buen compañero—admitió, con su típica voz ronca y grave—. Aun así, no puedo evitar pensar que fue extraña la manera en la que murió. Él no tenía problemas de depresión, y que yo sepa, su prometida ya tenía casi lista la boda._

—_Quizás alguna loca quería divertirse y terminó matándolo._

—_¡No lo digas ni de broma, Eva!_

_Nada más lejos de la realidad._

_Eva en definitiva, sí se estaba riendo de todo esto. Ver a personas llorar por alguien muerto era algo que le gustaba. Con sus propias manos había acabado con la persona que en esos momentos se encontraba sin vida, en el ataúd café, de caoba perfecto. _

_Después de una semana de haber acabado con Charlie, el chico que se había 'declarado', decidió intentar acabar con alguien un poco más cercano a ellos. Y encontró la solución en cuanto un alegre Willson entró por la puerta de la mansión Phantomhive. Fue de lo más divertido ver su rostro de miedo y sus ojos llorosos cuando ella comenzó a cortar uno por uno de sus dedos, lentamente, deleitándose con su dolor._

_Ella siempre supo que estaba hacía mal. Y aún con eso, ella podía dormir en paz. Incluso recortaba de los periódicos todas las noticias que tuvieran que ver con sus víctimas, y las ponía en un libro en especial._

_Jamás tuvo remordimiento alguno._

—_Eva tiene razón, cariño. Todo puede pasar…_

_._

**Trastorno disocial. Actos delictivos. Características personales. Excesos. Inestabilidad. Personalidad egoísta, terca y arrogante, poco flexible.**

**Una persona sin límites**.

Así es como se definen las personas como ella; y eso no lo negaba, era parte de ella.

—_¡E-Eva, espera…! ¡… N-No!_

Era su forma de ser. Estaba mal y eso lo sabía a la perfección, y eso era algo que jamás iba a cambiar, ni siquiera con la muerte. Aún después de que muriera, en donde quiera que esté, seguiría siendo la misma. Matar por matar. Sólo por diversión, sólo juegos y adrenalina.

—_Te ves mucho más linda sin vida, mi querida Kristen—acarició la mejilla sangrante de la chica de cabellos negros como la noche, con algo de hipocresía._

Ni siquiera un maldito hospital psiquiátrico. Ni sus padres, ni su hermano, ni el mismísimo Sebastián. Ni la policía.

—_Usted está enferma, mi querida señorita. Y aunque en estos momentos se esté burlando de mí, y en el fondo diga que 'acabará conmigo', sabe que eso no pasará; porque yo no soy los demás. Por algo fui el mejor amigo de su padre, ¿no?_

_Eva lo miró con furia abrasadora._

—_¿Qué quieres decir, Undertaker?_

—_Usted es una sociópata, eso es lo que trato de decir. Sólo usted se atreve a matar a sus padres—Eva abrió los ojos de par en par—. Sólo usted se escapa de un hospital psiquiátrico, y sólo usted le clava un tenedor a su hermoso hermano—siguió hablando, mientras la castaña se sorprendía cada vez más y más. ¿Cómo mierda…?—. Y ni piense en matarme, porque sé que esa fue la razón por la que mi gran amigo está en el otro mundo. Porque supo que usted estaba enferma, y sin remedio. Oh, ¿qué diría su hermano hermoso sobre todo esto?_

_La sonrisa burlona del hombre vestido completamente de negro le sacó de quicio. ¿Quién se creía este tipo?_

—_Cierra la boca, imbécil. —le ordenó, mientras se ponía a la defensiva. _

—_Uhuhuhuhu—la carcajada de a Undertaker no se hizo esperar. Le apuntó con una de sus largas uñas pintadas de negro—. Los humanos como tú son tan interesantes. Pero pronto sabrás de mí, ya lo verás._

_Ni Undertaker._

.

**¡Cierra la boca, he dicho!**

**Y humíllate ante la reina.**

**.**

* * *

><p>[1] Las personas que padecen del trastorno antisocial de la personalidad tienen antecedentes de haber tenido trastorno disocial durante la infancia o la adolescencia. El trastorno disocial se caracteriza por conductas que atentan contra las normas y reglas sociales y violan los derechos básicos de las demás personas. Suelen agredir a personas yo animales y destruir propiedad ajena, realizar hurtos o delitos.

[2] Suelen tener comportamientos que atentan contra la integridad de las personas, es por ello, que es frecuente que tengan problemas con la ley. Es común que roben, destruyan propiedades privadas, entre otros. Quienes padecen este tipo de trastorno son mayores de 18 años.

* Hotel mencionado en el capítulo dos de éste mismo fic. Aclaro queno es ficticio, éste hotel en realidad existe, y es uno de los más hermosos y famosos de todo Londres. Así que cuando vayamos, ya sabremos en dónde hospedarnos, ¿no? xD

_Letras en cursiva son recuerdos de la mente de Eva._

.

¡Capítulo de último momento!

¿Por qué? Porque no tenía pensado agregarlo. De hecho, queridas lectoras, el capítulo ocho era de la trama; pero como decidí hacer a una Eva más profunda y donde quede claro alguno de sus problemas y asesinatos que he cometido, he creado éste. Eso quiere decir que el fic en total tendrá 13 capítulos.

¿Qué piensan de Eva, ahora? Dios, creo que hasta yo sufrí cuando abofeteó a la pequeña Charlotte.

Entre el capítulo salen a relucir la personalidad de un sociópata, así que si quieren saber si alguno que les rodea lo es, pues ya saben: ¡a leer e investigar! (lo dice la que se tardó casi una semana investigando todo esto -.-), porque creo que conozco a una sociópata, y eso no me gusta, me da miedo e.e.

¡PERDONEN POR NO DARLES UN CAPÍTULO DE LA TRAMA! Pero éste tómenlo como una 'introducción' a lo que se avecina. Sí, porque para el siguiente, ya empieza la confrontación.

¡OH KAMI-SAMA! ¡Undertaker y Eva se conocen, SE CONOCEN! o.o. Dios, eso fue genial (?). Bueno, me calmo. ¿Ustedes que opinan? Espero y no decepcionarlas.

Y disculpen por la demora, pero ahora sí, no sé cuándo actualizaré. Una semana de clases completas, la que siguen son indicativos. Así que ya saben cómo estará mi agenda. Pero aún así, trataré de traerles el avance lo más pronto posible, ¡de veras!

¡LAS AMO! Gracias a todas aquéllas que dejan reviews, que tienen la historia en favoritos y que me tienen a mí en sus favoritos :') Son de lo más hermoso que hay(L). Se los agradezco en demasía, así masivamente. Son unas lectoras de lo más hermoso, sin duda me he encariñado con cada una de ustedes, por igual.

Sin más, me retiro. Ando enferma y tengo que ir a descansar. Pero por ustedes, me levanté temprano y terminé este capítulo que, recalco, no lo tenía pensado poner(:. Pero no quería una Eva superficial, y me imagino que ustedes tampoco, ¿no?

¿Les gustó el capítulo? A mí sí. Me gustó indagar por la mente de alguien tan loca como Eva, que no está tan loca porque sabe lo que hace y que incluso asistió al funeral de una de sus víctimas :S.

¡Que anden bien! ¡Saludos&besos, disfruten el capítuloooooo~!

**HirotoKiyama13**


	9. Una conciencia tranquila

**.**

**Capítulo 9.** Una conciencia tranquila para un derrumbe que se encuentra cercano.

By:

**HirotoKiyama13.**

**.**

**Tu semilla y mi semilla nunca se unen. La conexión de esta sangre es eterna.**

**No puedes terminar suprimiendo el deseo.**

**A la hija única.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

—_Ciel Phantomhive._

—_Sebastian Michaelis—te respondí al aire mientras tú me mirabas fríamente y con una notoria mueca de disgusto, al tiempo en que te entregaba una tarjeta de presentación sobre mi persona y tú la tomabas entre tus pequeñas manos blanquecinas. No te gustaba esa situación._

_Y al parecer, tu hermana lo hacía a propósito, porque habías insistido muchas veces en que no era necesario. Y en verdad no lo era; porque, ¿quién no conocería al gran Sebastian Michaelis, heredero del más famoso patrocinio hotelero de toda Inglaterra? Sería demasiado idiota de tu parte._

_Ah, soy un arrogante._

—_Veo que eres muy pequeño—te digo con cierto toque de burla en mi voz, mientras mostraba un de mis típicas sonrisas simpáticas y colocaba mi brazo derecho en mi vestimenta—. Eva me dijo que pronto cumplirías trece años. ¿Es eso cierto?_

—_La verdad no creo que a usted le deba importar cuando es mi cumpleaños. No me agradan demasiado las fiestas, y usted apenas es un conocido—lanzas un suspiro de fastidio, mientras entierras tus finos dedos entre tus cabellos oscuros._

_Sigo cada movimiento que haces con notoria curiosidad, y de eso te has dado cuenta. Comienzas a examinarme de arriba hacia abajo, mientras mi sonrisa, la cual aún se mostraba en mi rostro, se ensanchaba mucho más. Meneo ligeramente mi cabeza al observar cómo comienzas a dar vueltas a mi alrededor, con tus brazos detrás de tu espalda._

—_Vaya, vaya, vaya. Mi hermana al fin saldrá de la pobreza con usted a su lado, Sr. Michaelis._

_Oh, comentario crudo y perturbador. Tuve la necesidad de morderme la lengua para no dejar escapar una risa que se atoraba en mi garganta. Ese odio hacia tu hermana era tan palpable, tan grande, que incluso me llegaba a preguntar cómo un niño de tu edad podía tener esos sentimientos hacia su familia. _

—_Llámame Sebastian, Ciel—con toda la confianza que tenía, giré sobre mí mismo para quedar frente a frente de nuevo—. Y no entiendo su comentario._

_Inocencia fingida. Lanzas un bufido, completamente molesto. No sé qué fue lo que te molestó más; el que te llamar por tu nombre cuando eta ocasión era la segunda vez que nos veíamos, o el que haya fingido el no saber nada con respecto a tu palabrería._

_Pero voto más por la segunda._

_Al parecer, a ti te gustaba la situación tanto como a mí._

.

—Mierda.

El empresario aceleró con una desesperación a flor de piel. Sin despegar su vista carmesí del camino, tomó su celular ente sus manos, y se dispuso a marcarle a esa persona en particular. De la nada, se había preocupado. Sí, y no sabía exactamente el porqué.

Eran cerca de las diez de la noche. Minutos atrás le había mandado un mensaje al pequeño Ciel, pero éste no le había contestado. Bien pudiera pensar que estaba dormido, pero el cabeza de los Phantomhive siempre terminaba cayendo ante el sueño después de la madrugada, cuando terminaban de 'platicar' por el teléfono celular.

—Soy yo, Grell. —respondió luego de escuchar que del otro lado de la línea comenzaron a hablar.

—_¡Oh, Sebas-chan! ¿Tan tarde me llamas? ¿Vas a declararme tu amor y así seremos como Romeo y Julieta?_

El hombre de cabellos negros se limitó a voltear los ojos con un notorio estrés. Tomó una bocanada de aire, pidiendo paciencia a quien quiera que lo escuchase y comprendiera su situación en esos momentos.

Aún tenía en la cabeza la idea de que Eva pudiera hacerle daño a Ciel. Y si lo que Alois dijo era cierto, entonces su única ayuda se encontraba en el hogar de su amigo extraño.

—No. No seas idiota, Grell. Necesito que me hagas un favor. Uno muy importante.

—_¡Claro, claro! _—Respondió efusivamente al otro lado de la línea—. _Tú dime lo que puedo hacer por ti, mi queri-_

—William T. Spears—Sebastian le interrumpió algo hastiado por la situación. Detuvo su _Lancia Ypsilon_ negro justo enfrente de una gran casa con aires victorianos, al mismo tiempo en que bajaba de él—. ¿Lo conoces?

—_E-Eh… y-yo…_

—¡Ya lo sé todo! —Sebastian elevó un poco la voz—. Estoy en tu casa. Así que abre ahora si no quieres que derrumbe la puerta.

Entonces colgó.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—¿No tienes hogar, Amber?<p>

—Por supuesto que lo tengo.

—Entonces… ¿qué mierda haces aquí con nosotros?

Amber miró con cansancio y con furia contenida al rubio que se encontraba delante de ella. Colocó un montón de papeleo en la mesa de noche que se encontraba justo al lado del sillón de piel color beige, mientras se dejaba caer en él.

—No digas nada si no quieres que acuse a Claude de…—su rostro comenzó a tomar un color rojizo, al tiempo en que volteaba su mirada a un lugar en específico de la habitación—… ya sabes, relaciones con menores.

Alois se alejó de golpe de Claude, para después acercarse más a la chica de cabellos rubios que se sentaba cómodamente en su sillón. Abrió su pequeña boca para decir algo, pero nada salió de ella. En cambio, se dedicó a hacer un puchero de lo más infantil mientras se cruzaba de brazos con aparente molestia.

—Todavía que nos obligas a ir a tu estúpida oficina, quieres culpar a mi hermoso Faustus de un cargo que él no comete.

—Tienes sexo con él, Trancy. —respondió Amber con inteligencia, ignorando olímpicamente la mirada fría que le dedicaba el maestro.

—¡Que te den!

Claude, al ver que la pelea se estaba elevando más de lo que pensaba, dejó de mirar a la agente. Con pasos lentos se acercó al rubio, que parecía querer golpearla sin razón aparente. Vale, que se había enojado un poco; pero sabía que Brust tenía razones muy buenas para decir todo lo que estaba diciendo. Se acomodó maestralmente sus lentes y tomó a Alois del brazo, mientras la halaba hacia él.

—Cálmate, Alois—le dijo con tranquilidad—. Al parecer Amber tiene algo que decirnos. No tienes que defenderme, ¿sabes? —ambos divisaron como la rubia se levantaba del lugar y tomaba el mismo papeleo que había dejado en la mesa minutos antes.

Alois dejó salir un suspiro de resignación y se dejó caer en el sillón, con Claude tomándolo delicadamente de la mano. Dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de su acompañante, mientras miraba a Amber, que no hacía más que caminar de un lado a otro.

Comenzó a arrastrar la mesa hacia donde se encontraban el niño y el hombre; lo suficientemente cerca para que lograran ver a simple vista lo que quería mostrarles. Ahora que Sebastian sabía el monstruo que era Eva, no había necesidad de ocultarles más información. Entrecerró los ojos con pesadez, mientras abría el portafolio sin despegar su vista de él.

Sacó una fotografía y la dejó caer sobre la mesa.

—_Charlotte Rowlisther_—recitó con voz fría—, murió a causa de varios golpes que recibió en su cabeza; al parecer con un bate de béisbol. Fue encontrada dos días antes de su cumpleaños hace aproximadamente siete años, en el jardín de su mansión—movió su mano, y otra fotografía mostrando a un joven de rostro calmado, cabellos azulinos y mirada gris con una sonrisa en su rostro—. _Charlie Rumsfeld_, veinte años de edad. Su cuerpo fue encontrado mutilado en diferentes puntos de un callejón, cerca de la calle _Durward_**[1]**, en el distrito de _Whitechapel_. No había rastros de huellas y al parecer el asesino se había divertido antes con él, como se muestran en estas fotografías—dejó caer otras cinco más—. Lo hizo a propósito. Es como la costumbre de Londres de la era victoriana: el tomarle fotos a los muertos como si estuvieran vivos. —Claude las tomó y se dedicó a observarlas con fervor. Alois, en cambio, cerró los ojos con firmeza.

—E-Eso es… asqueroso, Amber—opinó el rubio con repulsión. Su mirada no se quitaba de algún punto de la habitación, con temor a mirar a lo que la agente estaba mostrando.

Amber miró con cierto temor al rubio, pero después dejó caer otra fotografía.

—_Audrey Willson_, cerca de los veinticinco años de edad. Estaba a punto de casarse, pero una semana antes fue asesinado. Recibió dos disparos cerca de su corazón, no sin antes ser despojado de todos y cada uno de sus dedos. De los pies y de las manos. Su cuerpo fue dejado ahí, en su habitación; fue su prometida el que lo encontró—tragó grueso, dejando caer, de nuevo, varias fotografías—. _Alissia Lauper, Anthony Morrison, Ralph L. Clapton, Geoffrey Marshall_, los gemelos _Herbert y Albert Fellow_ y la niña _Andya Smith_, fueron asesinados en un prostíbulo cerca de _Chrishall Common_**[2]**, Essex. Todos sin excepción mostraron señales de tortura y en dos cuerpos había marcas de cuchilladas en el cuello y en el ojo derecho.

—A-Amber…—la voz chillona y temblorosa del rubio se hizo escuchar. Colocó su mano en la herida de su brazo derecho, mientras hacía una mueca de disgusto—. Sé que esto es necesario, pero…

—_Adeleine Bush_, una señora de ya avanzada edad—continuó la agente sin prestarle atención a Trancy. No es que no quisiera escucharlo, pero es que ya era necesario—. Ahorcada y golpeada constantemente en su estómago. El cura _Audrey Green_, cuarenta y cinco años de edad. Fue acuchillado hasta el cansancio, en _St. Bartholomew the Great _**[3]**, la iglesia que está a sólo unas calles del _Harrods_**[4]**, hace unos días por la tarde. Y, por último, pero no por eso menos importante…—se detuvo en seco, mirando a Alois con un dolor en su corazón.

El chico temblaba y se aferraba a Claude con fuerza, mientras éste mantenía la mirada fila en las imágenes algo perturbadoras que le daban un aire al _post mordem _**[5]**, tal y como había dicho Amber. Con su mano libre (o más bien, lo que podía mover, ya que Alois la estaba tomando con fuerza), acarició los cabellos del niño, lacios y algo mojados debido al sudor; suspiró, y le indicó a la chica que continuara. Ella se limitó a suspirar, sentándose en el suelo y apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa. Dejo caer dos fotografías, mientras miraba una en específico.

—**Vincent y Rachel Phantomhive**. Su mansión con estilo victoriano fue prendida en fuego, quedando ellos atrapados ahí. No pudieron escapar y, claramente, murieron quemados. No se recuperó del todo de sus pertenencias, y se fueron a una mejor vida cuando Ciel tenía ocho años de edad y Eva veinte, respectivamente—dijo con amargura—. Las fuentes cercanas a esta familia decían que Vincent se había enterado por su amigo Undertaker que Eva estaba mal de la cabeza—su mirada estaba apagada, observando la imagen con algo de cautela.

—A-Amber…

—**Kristen McCallis**, hermana de William T. Spears. Este se cambió el apellido en cuanto salió de la cárcel, así que eso explica la diferencia en cuanto a eso. Fue encontrada en una bolsa en un terreno baldío, con señales de tortura y las típicas marcas de cuchilladas por todo su cuerpo. No sabría decirte si es un hacha o qué, eh—una sonrisa tétrica se surcó en su rostro—. Al parecer, había forcejeado con el asesino antes de morir.

—Esto es Eva Phantomhive—susurró Claude, mientras cubría los ojos de Alois y esparcía besos en su cabeza, a fin de calmarlo—. Son demasiados… Y todavía te faltan más, ¿no?

—Así es. También… está ella… Trabajó con Eva por un tiempo. ¿Sabes? Decía que Eva era una muy mala persona y que siempre la trataba mal; incluso llegó a decir que le soltó una bofetada un día en que su trabajo estaba, según Eva, mal. —suspiró, y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

Y la última foto cayó de la mano blanquecina y delgada de la mujer de cabellos rubios. Sus ojos azulinos con motitas grisáceas se veían apagados, con una notoria tristeza. Claude alzó una de sus cejas, curioso, mientras tomaba la fotografía en sus manos. Mostraba a una mujer guapa que aparentaba unos cuarenta y cinco años de edad, con cabello rubio, con rizos, casi parecido al cabello atado a una coleta que Amber traía en esos momentos. Su mirada alegre, grisácea, miraba a la cámara y sonreía con felicidad y sinceridad. Unas cuantas arrugas se notaban en su rostro, pero no por eso le hacía ver mal. Su piel ni tan morena ni tan pálida, justo en su punto medio, exacto, se veía iluminada por el flash del aparato.

Alzó su rostro, estupefacto. Se parecía tanto a…

—Angelique Brust, mi madre.

Claude quedó más sorprendido de lo que estaba. Alois, al escuchar eso, levantó su rostro y miró fijamente a Amber, la cual tenía su mirada gacha.

—¿Qué has dicho?

Y el celular de Amber sonó, mostrando una llamada recibida en su pantalla.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>El cuerpo del pequeño Phantomhive comenzó a moverse con algo de cansancio. Sus ojos azulinos se fueron abriendo con algo de dificultad, pero luego los cerró con firmeza al sentir un punzante dolor en su cabeza que no le dejaba en paz. Tomó aire, buscando no sentirse ahogado. Emitió una sonora queja, al tiempo en que trataba de esparcir sus brazos por los aires.<p>

Pero no lo logró.

Sólo entonces abrió sus ojos con algo de duda. Miró a su alrededor, y se encontró en un lugar insólito, sucio y claramente descuidado. Agachó su mirada y se dio cuenta de que estaba atado de pies y de manos, con una cuerda gruesa alrededor de su cuerpo. Y, su boca, cubierta de una cinta color gris con pequeñas fibras de tela en sus costados. Entonces, en su mente recordó lo que había pasado antes.

El encuentro con el amigo de su padre, la discusión con Eva, el mensaje de Sebastian y el golpe que recibió en su cabeza.

Y ahora sabía a la perfección en dónde estaba. O más bien, con quién y por qué estaba ahí.

—Al fin has despertado, mocoso. Ya te habías tardado.

La monótona e inconfundible voz que tenía su hermana se escuchó por el lugar, cerca de él. Comenzó a moverse con desespero, mientras fruncía el ceño con profundo enojo y un miedo muy grande. Sintió como algo de sí se derrumbaba.

Un aplauso y una sonrisa irónica hicieron acto de aparición, mientras frente a él se mostraba Eva, que traía un pantalón blanco y una camisa de botones al frente color rosa, de cuadros, con su cabello café suelto y una diadema en él. Sus ojos azules, vivaces, lo miraban con superioridad.

—Por un momento pensé que estabas muerto—decía, mientras tomaba un palo algo delgado y comenzaba a jugar con él—. Incluso me burlé de ti y te conté una de mis divertidas anécdotas para matar el tiempo. Pero veo que estás vivo.

Se acercó a él con la sonrisa aún en su rostro y, como los típicos secuestradores, estiró la cinta de su boca, sacando de Ciel un gemido de dolor. Una marca roja quedó alrededor de sus labios. El palo que anteriormente había tomado estaba encima de la cabeza del niño, mientras Eva no quitaba esa sonrisa de su rostro.

—Estás loca—susurró Ciel, con furia contenida—. Estás mal de la cabeza. Eres una vergüenza para mí y para la familia.

—Hablas como si me importara, mi querido Ciel—acarició su mejilla con cariño fingido—. Y no estoy loca, sé a la perfección lo que hago. Y disfruto de ello. Incluso puedo decir que es mucho mejor que el sexo—una carcajada retumbó en la habitación, y el chico se dedicó a poner una mueca de asco.

Eso, a Eva no le gustó. Lo tomó de sus lacios cabellos y le obligo a echar su cabeza hacia atrás. Ciel apretaba los dientes con algo de miedo, mientras se dejaba hacer y deshacer por Eva. Esta, que jamás le había quitado la mirada de encima, lo soltó de golpe, mientras le propinaba una dura patada en su estómago.

—A-Ah…. —fue lo único que logró salir de la boca de Ciel, mientras dejaba su cuerpo caer de lado.

—Eres un mocoso insolente—continuó, mientras le daba otro golpe en su estómago, ignorando olímpicamente los quejidos del menor, el cual luchaba por no gritar—. No sé por qué no te maté antes. ¿¡Por qué! —gritó cambiando su estado de ánimo, mientras apastaba la pierna izquierda de Ciel con el palo que había tomado con anterioridad.

—¡D-Déjame en paz, maldita lo… ca! —estalló Ciel, mientras retorcía su cuerpo un poco débil para quitar ese palo de él. Pero se quedó quieto en cuanto sintió que el objeto le prohibía a su cuerpo el que la sangre siguiera su curso.

—¡Cierra la boca, niño! —el palo se alejó de la pierna de Ciel y se alzó por los aires, dándole en seco en su estómago. Una fuerte cantidad de aire salió de la boca del niño, que cerró los ojos ante el dolor—. ¡Nadie te ha dicho que hablaras! ¡NADIE! ¡Me tienes harta, harta! —Otro golpe en el delicado cuerpo de Ciel.

El menor no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Aunque él no fuera débil y no quería mostrarse así ante esa persona que decía ser su hermana, no podía evitarlo. Le dolía, en verdad le dolía. Un quejido de dolor salió de sus labios al sentir otro golpe de parte de Eva, pero esta vez en su espalda. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro golpes le propinaba, como si con eso le quería mostrar lo mucho que le odiaba. Y vaya que lo estaba consiguiendo. Sentía su cuerpo aplastado, como si un montón de personas hubiesen caído sobre él, aplastando su cabeza, su torso, sus piernas, sus brazos. Se sentía inmóvil y, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, una gran decepción se formó en su corazón.

Ya no sabía ni qué pensar o sentir.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—¿Por qué debería de creerte?<p>

—Porque Ciel está en peligro, por eso.

William miró a Sebastian con algo de desconfianza, mientras le daba un sorbo a su té de hierbas. Algo dentro de sí le decía que aceptara, pero otra parte racional le decía que no, que no había razón alguna para que el hombre de mirada carmesí que se encontraba frente a él le ofreciera el matar a Eva la cual, por cierto, era su novia.

—¡Bendito sea el mocoso ese! —chilló Grell, mientras se colgaba del brazo de William. Este seguía con su mirada clavada en Sebastian—. Will-san, deberías aceptar. Yo confío en Sebastian. Aunque he de admitir que me sorprende el hecho de que vengas aquí a pedir favores. Es decir, ¡eres tú!

—Cierra la boca, Grell—ordenó Sebastian, mirándole a los ojos—. Si me permite, señor William, le explicaré la situación en la que estam-

—No tiene por qué explicarme nada, lo sé a la perfección—le interrumpió con odio—, así que no tiene que hacerlo. Personas como tú son molestas. Pero no te preocupes, no lo voy a pensar en absoluto.

Michaelis frunció el ceño con notorio enojo. No se puso de pie porque en el fondo era caballeroso y todo un hombre, y sabía que no se vería bien el agarrarlo a golpes hasta que aceptara. Había luchado demasiado para que su voz no se tornara temblorosa al presentarse ante él y pedirle el favor. Pero no porque tuviera miedo ni mucho menos, sino porque estaba preocupado por su niño, por Ciel.

Y William T. Spears era su única salvación.

—Acepto.

Al escuchar lo que creyó escuchar, le miró con duda en sus ojos. Después, posó su mirada en Grell, que estaba igual o más sorprendido que él. ¿Había…?

—¿He escuchado bien? —preguntó con desconfianza en su voz.

—Sí, ha escuchado bien. Acepto. Aunque eso implique el que me metan a la cárcel de nuevo, algo dentro de mí estará en paz—lanzó un suspiro mientras tomaba de su té—. ¿Sabe? Me sentí mal en cuanto me di cuenta de que había acabado con la persona equivocada. Y es que mi querida Kristen siempre hablaba tan bien de esa, que jamás pensé que en realidad fue ella la asesina. Lloré demasiado con la muerte de mi hermana, y en parte me siento culpable por ello al no estar ahí para protegerla. Le hubiera gustado verme feliz—se acercó a Grell y le tomó de su mano, causando un sonrojo en este—, pero yo hice todo lo contrario. Y debido a eso, no hay marcha atrás.

Grell y Sebastian le miraban. El primero con amor, y el segundo con agradecimiento. Michaelis se puso de pie con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, mientras se ponía de pie y se acercó al perchero para tomar su saco.

—Se lo agradezco. Yo jamás me imaginé en esta situación. El pedirle a alguien que mate a Eva es…

—Es lo justo. Sin ánimos de ofender, pero Scotland Yard hace un pésimo trabajo atrapando a los criminales. A mí me atraparon sólo porque lo hice a propósito—una risa amarga se escapó de sus labios—, y en verdad no me arrepiento de ello.

A pesar de estar mostrando sus sentimientos, el rostro de William seguía sin mostrar expresión alguna. Y eso a Sebastian le recordó a cierta persona en particular. Asintió en silencio, mientras se despedía de ellos y se encaminaba en la puerta. Pero justo cuando la iba a abrir, lo hizo por sí sola, dejando estupefacto a los presentes. Alois apareció de repente.

—¡Apúrate, Michaelis! —le tomó de las mangas y se lo llevó a rastras del lugar. Después, miró por detrás del de cabellos negros y divisó a Grell y a William—. ¡Ustedes también! ¡No tenemos tiempo! —su voz denotaba nerviosismo y miedo.

—¿Alois? ¿Cómo supiste que…?

—¡He dicho que no tenemos tiempo! —salió corriendo del lugar con Sebastian detrás de él, y William y Grell siguiéndoles.

Este último se quedó a cerrar la puerta de su hogar, pero William, estresado y aún sin comprender la situación, se lo llevó a rastras, subiéndose así a un automóvil verde oscuro, que era conducido por un hombre de lentes y mirada ámbar.

Al estar todos dentro, miraron con duda a los que ya estaba ahí. Amber, que iba en el asiento del copiloto, rompió el silencio.

—Sabía que estabas aquí. Te instalé un chip rastreador en tu celular, y sin que te dieras cuenta, un micrófono en tu camisa—le miró con algo de diversión, y Sebastian puso una mueca de odio. Luego dirigió su mirada al hombre de cabellos negros y mirada verde amarillenta—. Un gusto, señor William T. Spears. Soy Amber Brust, encargada del caso en contra de Eva Phantomhive—habló rápidamente mientras se escuchaba el rechinido del auto, mostrando así que Claude había comenzado a conducir—. Y me alegra que Sebastian hablara con usted.

William se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, sin mediar palabra. Aunque seguía sin entender la situación, suponía que era serio.

—¿Qué pasó, Amber? —preguntó Michaelis, con su mirada confundida.

—Tanaka-san me llamó mientras estábamos hablando sobre unos asesinatos—explicó a la vez que movía su mano apuntando a Claude y Alois sin importancia—, diciéndome que Ciel y Eva, como todos sabemos, no estaban ahí. Como sabes, Tanaka-san no es estúpido. Al parecer, Vincent le había confesado días antes de morir que su hija estaba loca, y eso Tanaka-san siempre lo supo, ya que su padre era bueno explicando todo eso.

—Y por eso llegó a salvarme—explicó Alois. Amber le miró con reproche.

—¿Te puedes callar? —Alois hizo un puchero mientras le sacaba la lengua, en un gesto infantil—. Gracias. Como decía… dijo que había sólo un lugar posible a donde Eva podría haber ido en automóvil y con Ciel en él. Y pienso lo mismo si tomamos en cuenta de que se prostituía y…

—Ve al grano.

Amber se calló y suspiró con parsimonia. Hombres tenían que ser.

—Whitechapel—una sonrisa irónica, aunque con un poco de tristeza, se surcó en su rostro. Su mano se coló dentro de su suéter color blanco, y de él sacó una pistola. La cargó con decisión y la miró con frialdad. Los presentes, a excepción de Claude que no quitaba su mirada de la carretera, le miraron con sorpresa—. El lugar de Jack el Destripador.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—Estuve encerrada por casi tres años en el <em>Tindal Centre<em> **[6]**, justo después de que quemé la mansión. _Nuestros_ padres supieron todo antes de morir—escupió con veneno, divisando como Ciel se retorcía de dolor y una marca roja en su mejilla izquierda se hacía más notoria—. Ese maldito de Undertaker, amigo de Vincent, se lo dijo todo. Le dio muchas pruebas, e incluso dijo que me había visto asesinar a alguien. Y me encerraron ahí, de eso no pude escapar. Por suerte, estoy aquí—explicó, mientras se apuntaba a sí misma con una sonrisa en su rostro—. Conocí a Kristen y luego a Sebastian. Claude Faustus, tu maestro, era mi psicólogo en el hospital. Por eso acepté ir a aquélla junta. Lamentablemente no lo encontré.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó el niño por fin, ignorando la palabrería de su hermana. A ella, lejos de enojarle, le pareció patético. Pensó que ese mocoso era mucho más fuerte, pero al parecer sólo quiere escapar de los problemas que él mismo causó.

—Whitechapel—respondió a secas—. Aquí me vine a prostituir por un tiempo. Ya que no ganaba mucho dinero en la empresa Funtom que tú al final viniste controlando, tuve que ganar dinero de otra forma.

—Estás… loca…

Eva frunció el ceño de una forma brusca, y miró con odio oscuro a su hermano menor, que se encontraba sentado con su rostro sangrando de las mejillas, debido a las recientes bofetadas que le había propinado.

—¡Que no estoy loca! ¡Sé perfectamente lo que hago! —gritó mientras se acercaba a él—. Sé a quién asesiné, sé qué es lo que voy a hacer, sé quién soy y recuerdo todo y cada uno de los sucesos que pasaron en cada asesinato que cometí. No estoy loca—lo tomó de nuevo de las mejillas y lo zarandeó un poco.

Después, lo soltó de golpe, haciendo que su cabeza se golpeara con la pared que estaba detrás y soltara un quejido de dolor. Sus ojos azules, llenos de orgullo y arrogancia, seguían intactos. Y eso, a Eva Phantomhive le molestaba. Le molestaba demasiado.

—Me recuerdas al mocoso de Alois. No sé el por qué. Ambos son… unos idiotas—Alzó una de sus piernas y con ella comenzó a patear el cuerpo adolorido de Ciel, que lo único que hacía era, claramente, retorcerse del dolor—. Debería de bañarte en ácido.

Patada tras patada, Ciel sentía como una de sus costillas estaba rota. Y le dolía, le dolía mucho. Una lágrima quería aparecer, pero él, al ser un niño demasiado orgulloso, no se lo iba a permitir. Una imagen de Sebastian sonriendo se le vino a la mente, y no pudo evitar mostrar una minúscula sonrisa. Cerró sus ojos azules como los de su madre con fuerza, hasta que sintió que los golpes de Eva se detuvieron.

—Me quiero divertir contigo, mocoso del mal.

Y entonces, el sonido de unos pasos acercándose alertaron a Eva.

—¿Qué fue eso?—Comenzó a mover su mirada por los alrededores, y en el fondo se maldecía por no haber puesto las suficientes lámparas en un prostíbulo abandonado. Los pasos se detuvieron en un punto fijo, del cual la chica de cabellos castaños no supo cuál era. Chasqueó la lengua y, pensando que es su imaginación, continuó con su labor.

—Hnm…—Ciel se removió un poco, esta vez sin cerrar los ojos. _Tengo que sobrevivir cueste lo que me cueste_, pensó.

Eva, en cambio, seguía paseando su mirada por la sala del prostíbulo. Es decir, ¿quién podría saber que estaban en un lugar como este? Nadie podría saberlo. Los únicos que lo podrían saberlo eran tres personas: sus padres y Undertaker. Sabía que el hombre de melena grisácea no vendría, no aún. Así que al final, lo dejó con que todo es idea de su cabeza.

Tomó al niño de ojos cobalto de los pies y comenzó a arrastrarlo a la mitad de la sala, la cual estaba toda cubierta de telarañas y sólo mantenía uno que otro sillón y mueble del lugar.

El sonido de una bala recién disparada se escuchó por el lugar, dando en el techo. Eva, al ver que eso no era producto de su imaginación, se agachó un poco y observó con su mirada azulina a un lugar en específico. Ciel, que estaba atento ante todo, miró al mismo lugar al que su hermana.

La silueta de una mujer de la edad de la chica se hizo presente, mostrando a una rubia con mirada azul grisácea, completamente decidida, que se encontraba apuntando a la de cabello castaño.

Eva se enderezó y miró fríamente a la _intrusa_.

—Quédate quieta, Eva Phantomhive.

**.**

**.**

**Mente secreta es una inestabilidad distorsionada. Por favor, libérame antes de quebrarme.**

**Cuando tiempo en humillación… Las incontables cicatrices fatales fueron creadas.**

… **Dentro de un cerebro causando error.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Más de un mes sin actualizar…

En serio, PERDONEN. Pero es que aaah~, su servidora es una verdadera floja, ¿lo sabían? Sí que lo es, y una de las buenas. Tenían todas las ideas en mi mente, y ya tenía las escenas a la perfección. Pero al abrir el Word para comenzar a escribir, mi cuerpo me decía 'No. Tengo flojera.', y el programa quedaba abierto por más de media hora con sólo el título en él. Y el que haya dejado Química II en segundas no me ayudaba en nada. Me la pasé una semana completa estudiando y estudiando. Por suerte pasé, así que eso es lo de menos. En serio les pido mis más sinceras disculpas si las dejé esperando por mucho tiempo. ¡Por Kami-sama! Incluso me sentí mal. Awns, en serio PERDÓN. Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible para la próxima ocasión.

Ciel's Law está en proceso. Actualizaré a más tardar el sábado por la tarde o noche, no lo sé con exactitud. Esta semana la tendré muy movida, así que no lo sé. Pero como con ese fic en específico ya es más tiempo, me apuraré para ello.

Hum, hum ¿qué más? ¡Ah, sí! Como pueden ver, este capítulo fue corto. Corto a comparación con los anteriores, al menos en su mayoría. Así que pido disculpas por eso. Debido a que mi madre me pone a ser mil un quehaceres en la casa, no tendré todo el día libre, así que desde este capítulo, el tamaño de él disminuirá. No mucho. Claramente serán como unas diez hojas en Word… O al menos que mi madre me dé un respiro. Entonces, hago unas veinte. Vale no. O quizás sí, quién sabe xD. Espero y me comprendan.

Ahora, el fic.

Sebastian decidido a hablar con Grell sobre William, Eva enojada al máximo, Alois con un pequeño trauma a la muerte, y una Amber un poco fría debido a la situación.

Sí. Aquí se puede mostrar el por qué nuestra querida Amber Brust tiene tanto empeño en acabar con Eva Phantomhive, la loca de Londres. Claramente para ella son suposiciones; pero como conoce lo suficientemente bien a la Phantomhive, digamos que está un 99.9% segura de que ella asesinó a su madre. En cuanto a lo de Scotland Yard, no sé cómo esté su situación en la actualidad. Eso de su inutilidad a la hora de atrapar crímenes, fue basado SOLAMENTE en lo que sé del manga/anime de Kuroshitsuji, así que no los maldigan si piensan que están así ahora xD. Porque quién sabe, hay algunos policías que… Pues como ya ven, mostré a una Amber que no hizo eso sólo por ser una 'alma caritativa'. Ella tiene sus razones. Y es una afortunada. Miren que estar en un automóvil con cuatro hombres y un niño que son de lo más sexy en el mundo no le sucede a cualquiera.

William. Sí, algo de OoC en él, por no decir demasiado. Pero quería que sintieran el dolor que él sintió y el por qué hiso lo que hiso, sabiendo de que podría estar mal. Fue algo precipitado que aceptara en seguida, que lo sé. Por eso puse sus sentimientos a flor de piel. Él en verdad quería a su hermana, así que no tenía anda que pensar.

Eva nos ha dicho el nombre del hospital en el que estaba. También nos contó desde su punto de vista la cronología de sus últimos cinco años. Si tienen alguna duda, háganmelo saber sin pena. Uhm, tenía planeado poner un hospital ficticio. Bueeeeno, no tan ficticio; lo mencionan en 13 Ghost, en donde se encerró el número once, El Chacal. Seeeh, amo a ese tipo aunque esté horrible. Pero debido a que no sabía en qué lugar podría estar, me dediqué a investigar profundamente, y el TC es el único hospital psiquiátrico que está abierto ahora. Al menos que me mientan, que es lo más seguro.

¡Amber llegó! ¡Nooo~, llegaron! Asdasdasdasd, ya empezó la emoción, la adrenalina. Eva con su espíritu asesino al por mayor y Ciel herido, asdasd. ¿Cómo reaccionará Sebastian?

Los asesinatos de Eva; amé escribirlos. En serio. LOS AMÉ. No es que sea sádica, pero ver _The Woman in Black _más de tres veces en un mismo día, dos días seguidos, no es NADA bueno. Charlotte, Charlie y el joven Willson, e incluso Kristen, fueron más o menos relatados en el capítulo anterior. Los que no saben de qué hablo, pues pasen a leerlo. Ahí habla de ellos. ¿Recuerdan el asesinato en masa del que habló Eva mientras Ciel estaba inconsciente? Sí, también relatado en el capítulo anterior. Fue un verdadero rompimiento de cabeza el tener que imaginarme todos esos nombres en menos de cinco segundos. Ahí está la viejita que la misma Eva mencionó, y el nombre del cura que asesinó en capítulos anteriores.

Ahora, puntos a aclarar:

**[1]** En 1888 se llamaba _Buck's Row_. Una calle ubicada en Whitechapel, en donde se encontró a _Mary Ann Nichols_, una de las tantas víctimas de Jack el Destripador.

**[2]** Es algo así como un pueblo en el condado de Essex, al este de Londres, Inglaterra. Es el punto más elevado del lugar

**[3]** Iglesia mencionada de igual manera en capítulos anteriores. Está ubicada claramente en Londres, y tengo entendido que es una de las más antiguas del lugar.

**[4]** Es algo así como un 'tianguis' de ricos. Te venden joyas carísimas, y se comienza a tempranas horas de la mañana. Dato curioso es que lo sábados no sucede así. Mencionado en el primer capítulo. Desconozco si están cerca de la iglesia anteriormente mencionada xDU.

**[5]** Consistía en vestir a un cadáver recién difunto con sus ropas personales y participarlo de un retrato grupal o individual

**[6]** Anteriormente como _Tindal Hospital_, es un centro hospitalario especializado en el tratamiento de enfermedades mentales. Forma parte del NHS del Reino Unido. Se encuentra en una zona conocida como _Bierton Hill_, justo en frente de la prisión de _Aylesbury_, en la ciudad de _Aylesbury_, condado de _Buckinghamshire, Inglaterra_. Eso quiere decir, que Eva no estuvo en Londres por un buen tiempo.

En lo personal, me gustó esa parte en donde Amber saca la pistola y dice "Whitechapel. El lugar de Jack el Destripador". Me dio risa, no lo sé.

Sin más, me despido. De nuevo me disculpo por toda la ausencia.

Les dedico este capítulo con mucho cariño. Muchas gracias a **GracePhantomhive, VioletaBlack, camiSXN, fannyhikari, Akemi Nekoeda y, por supuesto, a Angelito-Negro.** En serio, que son de lo mejor que hay. Se los agradezco mucho a todas por igual.

Las amo T.T.

¡Que anden bien! ¡Saludos&besos!

**HirotoKiyama13**


	10. Verdades que se esconden

**Capítulo inspirado en una metamorfosis extraña entre _Hurricane_ de 30STM y _Kagayaku Sora no Shijima ni wa_, de Kalafina [Sí, el del episodio Drama de la muerte de Alois T.T]**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10. <strong>Verdades que se esconden aún después de la muerte.

**By:**

**HirotoKiyama13**

**.**

**.**

**Cuando el llanto recorre tus frías mejillas****y se te ha acabado el tiempo**

**Buscas la luz entre la oscuridad…**

**Pero ésta se ha alejado**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>La silueta de una mujer de la edad de la chica se hizo presente, mostrando a una rubia con mirada azul grisácea, completamente decidida, que se encontraba apuntando a la de cabello castaño.<em>

_Eva se enderezó y miró fríamente a la__**intrusa**__**.**_

—_Quédate quieta, Eva Phantomhive._

La aludida se limitó a soltar un bufido, a la vez que dejaba caer las delgadas piernas de su hermano sin compasión alguna. En esos momentos, cualquier persona se diría sí misma _'¿Cómo mierda es que llegaron? ¡Se supone que nadie lo sabría!'_, y entraría en pánico o comenzaría a divagar por la habitación para encontrar alguna arma que sea capaz de luchar contra la pistola que llevaba la intrusa. Pero con ella no era así. Ni siquiera se inmutó en que Ciel comenzó a toser fuertemente, ya que su mirada fría de un color azul oscuro se centraba únicamente en Amber.

—Vienes sola—la voz de Eva hizo eco en la habitación—. Es eso, o dejaste a tu compañía en el auto. La agente que se preocupa por el bienestar de los ciudadanos no quiere sacrificar más vidas de las necesarias—concluyó con algo de burla en su voz.

—Aléjate de Ciel—le ordenó, tratando de ignorar la sonrisa burlona que se surcó en el rostro de la castaña. Dirigió rápidamente su mirada al pequeño para asegurarse de que estaba bien—. Ciel, aléjate de Eva.

El Conde jadeaba sin poder evitarlo, y su mano izquierda se encontraba en su torso. Sentía que le dolía todo el cuerpo y una posibilidad de varios huesos rotos cruzó por su mente. Cerró los ojos con firmeza y lanzó un suspiro, el cual demostraba lo cansado que estaba. Su respiración sibilante y las exageradas bocanadas de aire del niño de cabellos azules, le dieron a entender a Amber que quizás la enfermedad crónica que éste padecía, se podría manifestar pronto. Le miró con preocupación, descuidando a Eva en el trayecto.

—Ciel, cariño…—le habló Amber. En seguida, la cabeza de Ciel comenzó a ladearse en su dirección con lentitud. Eva aprovechó eso para verificar el territorio, comprobando así que sólo estaban ellos tres—. ¿Dónde está tu inhalador?

Una pequeña carcajada salió de los labios delgados de Eva.

—Lo rompí hace menos de una hora.

Amber pegó un respingo y su mirada se dirigió a la Phantomhive, la cual no mostraba sentimiento de compasión o culpa al ver el estado de su hermano. Se maldijo a sí misma por olvidar la presencia de la castaña, pero después su cabeza quería explotar al no saber a quién prestarle más atención. En esos momentos, deseó tener por lo menos a Sebastian allí como ayuda, pero sabía que era demasiado riesgoso y que ella misma les rogó que se quedaran en el auto, al menos hasta por unos momentos.

Meneó ligeramente su cabeza, comenzando a preocuparse.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quise—se limitó a decir. Su mano se posó en su cabello, tratando de hacer rizos con sus dedos largos y finos, recordando por breves momentos las enseñanzas de su madre, las cuales le sirvieron de poco. Bajó su mirada al cuerpo de su hermano—. Fue divertido hacerlo. Sabía que pronto pasaría.

La tosedera de Ciel interrumpió la extraña charla que tenían las dos mujeres. Amber alertó sus sentidos, aún con la pistola en mano apuntando a Eva aunque sus brazos le dolían demasiado. Se maldijo de nuevo por olvidar sus clases en Scotland Yard. En cambio, la castaña se limitó a suspirar. Se estaba aburriendo, y estaba calmando sus ansias asesinas porque sabía que Sebastian no tardaría en llegar. Lo conocía, y sabía que era una persona que no se tomaba las cosas con calma a pesar de que quisiera negar, diciendo lo contrario.

Amber comenzó a moverse lentamente, turnando su mirada en el cuerpo cansado y sudoroso de Ciel, a la inmóvil y frívola Eva. Con una seña en la cabeza, le indicó a la chica que se alejara, y sorprendentemente se alejó lo suficiente como para que ella se acercara a Ciel. Eso, a Brust se le hizo demasiado extraño. Pensó que se lanzaría hacia ella con un cuchillo en mano o que se quedaría estática ahí, sin moverse ni un milímetro.

Y eso era lo que Eva iba a hacer en esos momentos. Pero se retractó en cuanto se dio cuenta que detrás de ella, encima del buró, se encontraba un artefacto que a simple vista se veía lo suficientemente fuerte como para perforar o romper la cabeza de alguna persona. Y esa persona, sin duda, sería Amber. Ya después se divertiría o cambiaría de habitación. Un deje de adrenalina comenzó a correr por sus venas.

—Ciel, ¿me escuchas? —la voz temblorosa de Amber sonaba increíblemente audible a pesar de sólo estar susurrando—. Cariño, estarás…

La mirada que Ciel le dirigía hizo que se callara por breves segundos. Se podría decir que le trataba de decir algo, ya que se le imposibilitaba el habla. No entendía muy bien la situación, pero ni siquiera intentó voltear su rostro para observar a Eva, la cual se acercaba sigilosamente a ellos dos. Ciel lo único que quería era advertirle. El asma ya lo llevaba controlando desde hace tiempo, así que no había posibilidad alguna de que muriera ahí. Al menos no por esa razón.

No podía moverse y en verdad sentía que en cualquier momento perdería la consciencia por la falta de aire que sentía en esos momentos. Antes había estado en situaciones peores cuando sus padres estaban vivos, pero ahora no podía dejar a Amber sola, a pesar de que sabía que su presencia no afectaría en absoluto. Pero tenía la vaga esperanza de que alguien entrara por la puerta y les ayudara; o al menos que lo intentara. Con algo de dificultad, intentó alzar su brazo y, moviendo su mano en poco, apuntó hacia atrás de la rubia. Esta inmediatamente volteó, demasiado tarde.

Eva se lanzó contra ella ignorando completamente a Ciel, el cual recibió una patada de su parte por accidente. Lanzó un quejido de dolor e intentó moverse otra vez, ya que la riña que se estaba llevando en esos momentos podría ser mala para él. Divisó que Eva estaba encima de Amber, y de alguna u otra forma había conseguido quitarle la pistola; bien podría haberla matado ya, pero al parecer la rubia contratacó, aunque en lugar de tomar alguna cosa en forma de defensa, lanzó la pistola lejos de ambas. Escuchó un gruñido de parte de Eva, haciendo que por fin se decidiera a sacar su arma para acabar de una vez por todas con la vida de la agente.

Era uno de los cuchillos que se encontraban en el lugar, y que Eva tomó aprovechando que minutos atrás Amber le había dicho que retrocediera, ignorándola completamente para después ponerle atención a su hermano, el cual yacía en el piso aún. Se burlaba por sus adentros al preguntarse las razones por las que su _amiga_ seguía siendo una agente si se distraía a cada rato por cosas verdaderamente tontas.

Siguieron forcejeando por un tiempo tratando de apuñalarla con el objeto, hasta que Amber, rompiendo todo patrón que su madre le enseñó antes de morir, la tomó de los cabellos y comenzó a zarandearla sin quitar, ahora sí, la vista del cuchillo que peligrosamente estaba en la mano de la Phantomhive.

De nuevo, se maldijo al no traer a algún hombre consigo.

La castaña tenía la horrible costumbre de jugar sucio con la mente de las personas cuando su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar por el estrés. Sabiendo por adelantado que no sería fácil enterrarle el cuchillo a Amber ya que estaba muy bien entrenada, decidió que primero recurriría a los golpes. Se quedó estática por unos segundos encima de la rubia, mirándola fijamente y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Al ver que ésta le devolvía la mirada fríamente, se carcajeó.

—¿Qué rayos fue eso, eh? —preguntó con ironía—. Pensé que tu _madre_ te había enseñado a comportarte como una verdadera **dama**.

Amber, que apenas iba a intentar forcejear ya que el cuerpo de Eva prácticamente le quitaba el aire, se quedó helada al escuchar las palabras que salían de los labios de la castaña. Rompió el contacto visual y sus labios comenzaron a temblar, y espasmos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo. Eva, al ver la reacción de la rubia, comenzó a carcajearse. Y, sin esperar nada más, le dio una bofetada a la rubia, haciendo que su rostro se ladeara debido a la fuerza que había utilizado. Se mordió los labios y lanzó un suspiro, dándole la segunda bofetada en la mejilla contraria en el proceso. Miró de reojo a Ciel, el cual se había alejado lo suficiente como para poder darle una patada en la posición en la que estaba. Jadeaba exhaustivamente.

—Ambos me sacan de quicio—habló, mientras tomaba los rizados cabellos de la chica con firmeza, para después agitar su cabeza bruscamente—. He escuchado en la televisión que haciendo esto, puedes causar un grave problema en la persona. Bueno, voy a probarlo contigo—le dijo con voz fría.

Amber llevó sus manos a los costados, tratando de buscar mediante el tacto el lugar en donde Eva había dejado su cuchillo. Tendría que librarse de ahí pase lo que pase.

Se lo había prometido a sí misma.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—Amber se está tardando.<p>

—No me digas cosas notorias, Michaelis.

Sebastian miró con hastío al rubio, el cual caminaba de un lado a otro, debatiéndose si entrar o no. Él también estaba nervioso y muy preocupado por Ciel, y más cuando escuchó una detonación y varios objetos caer. Quiso entrar muchas veces, pero recordaba la mirada decidida de Amber y las razones por las que se empeñaba en atrapar a Eva.

—Pido mis más sinceras disculpas, Conde Trancy—espetó Sebastian con ironía, ignorando la mirada de advertencia del hombre de lentes que se encontraba a su lado—. Estoy preocupado, como pudiste notar.

—Por eso es que le insististe tanto a Amber para ir a con ella, ¿no? —Alois bufó molesto al ver, ahora hacia él, una mirada de reproche de parte de Claude—. ¡Yo también estoy preocupado! Entiendo que William tiene que ir, e incluso Amber. ¡Pero…!

Y su aparente queja se vio callada por un grito de enojo que se escuchó desde lo más recóndito del edificio. Se miraron entre sí con algo de sorpresa y luego con curiosidad. Ignorando completamente todo, Alois entró corriendo al edificio, sabiendo que sería seguido por Claude y Sebastian. Una vocecita en su interior le decía que no se preocupara, que todo estaría bien, pero al ver que Sebastian y hasta el mismísimo Claude irradiaban preocupación en su mirada, supo que eso no era nada bueno.

Era un niño. Vale, que lo era. Pero en situaciones como esa tenía que madurar y hacerse más fuerte para poder ayudar a su amigo. Inconscientemente llevó su mano a la herida que Eva le había hecho dos días atrás. Pasó saliva con algo de dificultad y miró de soslayo a los hombres que venían detrás de él. De pronto, notó algo que llamó su atención.

—¡Cuidado!

Al escuchar la voz de Claude y de Sebastian al unísono, se dejó caer al suelo y cubrió su cabeza con las manos. Sintió como varias piedras de tamaño minúsculo caían en su cuerpo, a la vez que algo de polvo aparecía en el lugar. No pudo evitar toser, para después alzarse rápidamente y ver hacia el frente. Dos hombres de una edad algo avanzada les apuntaban con una pistola, cada uno esperando atentamente cada movimiento.

Uno de ellos, el más pequeño, era algo gordo y llevaba un conjunto negro con una corbata de rayas a colores fosforescentes, chillantes, y una camisa azul perfectamente limpia. Estaba calvo de la parte frontal de su cabeza, y su boca parecía tener una mueca de frustración. El otro, en cambio, era más alto y más flaco, y no iba tan bien vestido como su compañero. Simplemente llevaba una camisa de rayas color blanco con tonalidades grises, y un pantalón de mezclilla color negro.

Maldijo por lo bajo mientras lentamente se acercaba a Claude.

—Así que…—la voz del tipo de la izquierda hizo eco. Tenía un timbre chillón que el mismo Alois pensó que era horrible. Sebastian entrecerró los ojos. Al parecer el tipo no era de ahí—… Ustedes son la _compañía_ de la chica rubia, ¿no?

—Discúlpenos, caballeros—Michaelis se puso de pie dispuesto a ir hacia ellos, pero al ver que los hombres se ponían en posición de defensa listos para disparar, se retractó. Lanzó una mirada rápida a Claude, indicándole que se pusiera de pie. Éste enseguida obedeció, ayudándole a Alois en el transcurso—. Nuestros asuntos no les conciernen…

Los hombres al escucharlo tan seguro, tan frío, no pudieron evitar carcajearse al pensar que Sebastian era estúpido. Jamás se habían encontrado con una persona así… Al menos viva aún. Recordaron los tratos que habían tenido antes con Eva Phantomhive, y un rostro se coló por el pensamiento de uno de ellos.

—Oye, oye, Stroud **[1] **—le llamó el más bajo, sin despegar la mirada de Sebastian. El otro se dedicaba a mirar a Claude, y más específicamente a Alois—. Este tipo… ¿No te recuerda a alguien?

_Stroud, _pensó Alois. _Ese nombre lo he escuchado en alguna parte, pero no recuerdo en qué lugar… Estoy seguro que lo había escuchado. Aparte, no parecen de por aquí… más bien parecen de…_

—Estados Unidos—la voz fría y áspera de Claude lo sacó de sus pensamientos—. Son de Estados Unidos.

Los hombres le miraron con algo de sorpresa para después echarse a reír y avanzar unos cuantos pasos hacia ellos. Stroud, como le había llamado su compañero, apuntó a la cabeza de Claude y le indicó con la mirada que se alejara de Alois y colocara las manos en donde pudiera verlas. Este se quedó quieto por unos breves segundos sin saber qué hacer con claridad, hasta que finalmente se limitó a colocar sus brazos por los costados. En cambio, el hombre regordete se acercó a Sebastian y se dedicó a verlo de arriba abajo.

—Son inteligentes, mi querido Stroud.

—Vaya que sí, Capone **[2]. **Como unos pájaros adultos que conocen el mundo, dispuestos a desplegar sus alas. Pero qué pájaros tan más estúpidos* —susurró el más alto, mirando con una sonrisa perversa a Alois.

Y este, al escuchar lo que parecía el apellido del hombre, abrió sus ojos de par en par, recordando inmediatamente el lugar en donde había visto a esos dos.

—¡Al Capone y Robert Franklin Stroud! —gritó Alois, mirándolos inquisitoriamente. Los aludidos le miraron con mueca de sorpresa—. ¡Sí, lo recuerdo! ¡Vi sus nombres en el informe que le robé a Eva de su habitación! ¡Ellos le ayudaron a preparar todo para quemar la mansión de los padres de Ciel!

El chillido de susto de Capone les confirmaba la noticia. Sebastian, aprovechando la distracción, le propinó un golpe al hombre gordo para después intentar quitarle la pistola. Stroud al darse cuenta de que su compañero estaba en problemas estaba dispuesto a dispararle a Sebastian, hasta que sintió unos fuertes brazos tomar de los suyos y tirarlo al suelo, perdiendo su arma en el trayecto. Después una patada vino a dar a su estómago, tosiendo por el golpe.

Mientras tanto, Alois seguía con la mirada cada una de las peleas, sin saber muy bien que hacer. ¡Cómo no se acordó antes! Esos tipos eran de Estados Unidos, no de Inglaterra. Despejó sus pensamientos al escuchar el quejido de Sebastian por estar forcejeando con el tipo gordo, tratando de quitarle la pistola. Al Capone era un gánster, así que se imaginó que no la tendría fácil.

Entonces, vio un arma que estaba cerca de él. Dirigió su vista azulina hacia la pelea de Claude, y se dio cuenta de que Stroud, el pajarero de Alcatraz como había leído en el informe, no portaba la pistola. Con algo de duda se dirigió a ella y la tomó entre sus blanquecinas manos.

—¡Alois! —el gruñido de Claude lo sacó de sus ideas. Alzó su mirada de nuevo—. ¡Aléjate de aquí! ¡Llévate la pistola!

Trancy, sin saber que hacer, se quedó quieto deseando que Claude no saliera lastimado. Miró con nerviosismo la puerta en donde se suponía tenía que salir, para después mirar a Sebastian y a su pareja. La cosa no pintaba nada bien en el momento en que Stroud aprovechó la debilidad de Claude y le propinó un golpe, y lo mismo ocurrió con Sebastian.

—¡Ahora!

Y, con un temor en su corazón, asintió con nerviosismo para después salir corriendo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—Guarda silencio, Grell.<p>

—Pero…

—_¿Hah? ¿Sí ha sido eso? ¡Pero qué ridiculez! _

William agudizó su sentido del oído, mientras se acurrucaba lo más que podía detrás del mueble rojo (qué ironía) en el que encontraban ocultos. Grell, que no dejaba de mirarlo, se cubrió la boca con sus manos, reconociendo la voz de Eva al instante.

Habían llegado al lugar correcto.

Podía sentir la furia contenida del hombre de lentes.

—Eres realmente… patética—dijo Eva, con un pie en el estómago de Amber, la cual estaba respirando con cansancio—. Dices que vas a rescatar a Ciel, pero…—dirigió su mirada al cuerpo iracundo de su hermano, el cual estaba recargado en la pared en la que anteriormente había estado atado—… Sólo lo has empeorado. Todo.

Una carcajada escapó de sus labios. Alzó su pie y lo dejó caer con brusquedad en el estómago de la rubia. Al sentir el golpe, Amber sintió que el aire se le iba de los pulmones. Tuvo que abrir exageradamente la boca para tomar aire y así no morir en el trayecto por falta de este. Su brazo trataba de estirarse, para así poder tomar el arma que estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella, pero que no podía alcanzar. Todo ante la atenta mirada de Eva.

—¡No me ignores cuando te estoy hablando!

El rostro de William se asomó por el sillón mullido al mismo tiempo en que Eva golpeaba a Amber con lo que parecía ser una vara de madera. Escuchó el quejido de Amber, la cual se retorcía de dolor todo lo que podía, ya que el pie de Eva no se quitaba de donde estaba. Los golpes se hacían más concurrentes, y pudo observar como lo que parecía ser Ciel Phantomhive, miraba atento la escena con una gran impotencia en su mirada.

Esa simple imagen le hizo recordar a su querida hermana, la siempre hermosa Kristen. Su sonrisa tierna y socarrona, su actitud infantil, pero que se tornaba seria cuando alguien se metía con ella o con su familia. Y entonces pensó, ¿qué hacía él ahí? ¿Por qué estaba oculto detrás del sillón? ¿No debería de estar matando a Eva como si su vida dependiera de ello?

Justo cuando su cuerpo despertó y estaba más que dispuesto a ir sin importarle nada, la mano de Grell en su hombro lo detuvo. Miró con curiosidad.

—Eva ha pateado el arma.

—¿Eh?

—Que Eva ha pateado el arma, Will-san.

—_¿Qué quieres que te diga, eh? ¿A cuántas personas maté? ¿Por qué lo hice?_ —la voz burlona de Eva se escuchó de nuevo por el lugar—. _¿Quieres saber si estoy arrepentida de algo? _—William y su acompañante se dedicaron a mirar otra vez la escena y vieron que Eva se dirigía a Ciel—. ¡Pues te mostraré mi arrepentimiento, Brust!

Vieron cómo tomó a Ciel de los cabellos, alzando su rostro bruscamente, ignorando el gruñido de dolor de parte del niño. Vieron también la mirada despectiva que le dirigía a Amber, la cual trataba de incorporarse con dificultad, para después tomar el palo de madera y propinarle severos golpes al ya magullado Ciel Phantomhive.

El niño, a pesar de sentir dolor, no lanzaba ninguna queja. Sólo gruñía, pero ni en el más fuerte golpe vieron una lágrima recorrer por sus mejillas.

Eva lo dejó caer con brusquedad justo al lado de Amber, para después mirar burlona la escena.

—C-Ciel…—la voz cantarina de Amber, ahora con cansancio, le habló al pequeño, el cual tenía entrecerrado los ojos—… Re-Resiste…

La castaña, que había comenzado a caminar hacia donde estaban ellos dos sin aún darse cuenta de su presencia, tomó el arma que había pateado y la colocó en el buró que estaba a su lado. Quería acabar con todos, pero primero quería divertirse con Sebastian. Quería que viera como mataba al mocoso de su hermano y lo descuartizaba poco a poco, para después explicarles a todos cómo se había sentido.

Cómo sintió esa adrenalina cuando acabó con la vida de todas aquellas personas que ella disfrutó matar. Pero sabía que nada sería más placentero que acabar con la vida del mocoso.

¿Por qué? Eso era un secreto que sólo ella sabía. Se lamió los labios con lentitud mientras giraba sobre sí misma para dirigirse a los cuerpos que patéticamente intentaban escapar.

—Espero que Al y Robert no acaben con Sebastian—suspiró, cansada. Miró a Amber, la cual le miraba sorprendida—. Sí, sí, _amiga_—escupió con ironía—. El gánster y El Pájaro de Alcatraz[*]**. **¡Oh, vamos! Yo sé cómo mierda me los conseguí—dijo en un tono pícaro al ver la mirada de reproche de la rubia.

Amber negó con la cabeza.

—Estás… mal…—cerró sus ojos con firmeza. Le dolía su estómago—. Estás…

—Cuerda—le interrumpió Eva, mirándola fríamente—. Eso es lo que estoy. Cuerda.

William y Grell seguían ocultos. El segundo miraba al de lentes con algo de tristeza, pues sabía que traía una rabia iracunda en su interior. Pero también sabía que si no atacaba en el momento correcto, esa oportunidad que la vida le había dado de vengar a su hermana, se podría ir a la mierda. Lanzó un suspiró inaudible y abrazó un poco a su acompañante.

Después de un rato de silencio, la voz de Eva se escuchó de nuevo.

—Te contaré un recuerdito, Amber.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Alois corría algo cansado, y de vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás para cerciorarse de que no lo seguían. Sentía que el arma estaba algo pesada y por eso se cansó más rápido de lo que pensaba, pero eso no le quitaba el hecho de que estaba preocupado por Claude… y por Sebastian.<p>

Por un momento creyó que se había perdido, pero después de pasar por una puerta levemente abierta e iluminada, se detuvo un poco. Entonces, escuchó una voz que conocía perfectamente.

—_Fue cuando realicé un viaje a Estados Unidos. Fue divertido_—escuchó como Eva se reía—. _E interesante. Aunque no por los tipos en sí, si no porque jamás había conocido a alguna persona que se diga a sí mismo asesino y sea tan… idiota._

¿De qué hablaba? Sin hacer ruido alguno, se acercó a la puerta, tomando bien la pistola, la cual la ocultaba en su chaleco de color morado, algo típico de él.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral en cuando la temida Eva Phantomhive comenzó con su relato.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—<em>Me gustan las mujeres con senos grandes… y ojos grandes también.<em>

—Ya veo…

_Eva miró con diversión al hombre que se encontraba frente a ella. A sus dieciséis años, jamás había conocido a alguien que le dijera eso de forma tan despectiva. Le miró de arriba abajo. Tenía aproximadamente veintiocho años, pero el hombre tenía un rostro llamativo. Pálido, ojos del demonio de un color verde opaco, y con una sonrisa encantadoramente angelical. Pero había algo que más le había llamado la atención._

—_¿Quieres tener sexo conmigo?_

_**La diversión que le podía proporcionar.**_

_La cafetería de una de las calles más concurridas de Washington estaba algo vacía, ya que era un poco tarde para tomar café. Eva miró su reloj con algo de cansancio, sin sorprenderse ni un poco por la propuesta que le había hecho su acompañante. Con la mirada le indicó que sí._

_Pagaron lo que cada quién había pedido y salieron con algo de prisa de ahí. El hombre, del cual aún no conocía su nombre, le miraba atento. Eva le sonrió con ternura mientras ladeaba un poco su cabeza, dejando a la vista su cuello._

—_¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó de repente._

_El hombre se lamió los labios con deseo sin despegar su mirada de Eva._

—_Henry Lee Toole__**[3]. **__¿Y tú? No pareces de aquí—se acercó a ella y la tomó de la cintura. La castaña no rechistó en ningún momento._

—_Eva. Eva Phantomhive. Y no. Soy de Inglaterra._

_Después de eso, Henry se dedicó a seducirla por el trayecto. Conforme iban caminando las calles se iban haciendo poco concurridas, hasta el punto en el que era raro que algún alma pasara por ahí. Eva se sentía con energías, y sabía que ese hombre sería interesante. Aunque poco le importara su vida._

_Podría descargar lo que sentía hacia sus padres en una persona como él._

_Llegaron a una casa, la cual no era ni pequeña ni grande. Era de un color beige brilloso, gracias a la luz de la luna que se esparcía por el lugar. Notó con la mirada que era un lugar alejado, ya que sólo unas cuantas viviendas se encontraban cerca. Tres. Cuatro. Seis. Escuchó el rechinido de la puerta y enseguida dejó sus pensamientos para mirar a Henry, el cual la miraba lujurioso._

—_Pasa._

_Sin decir nada, Eva entró. Monitoreó el hogar y notó muchas cosas interesantes. Primero, vio como varias fotografías de casas rodeadas de fuego, incendiadas, estaban pegadas y esparcidas por las paredes. Luego estaban las imágenes de hombres y mujeres besándose, tocándose o incluso en una orgía. No le sorprendió para nada, pero ante los demás, tenía que sorprenderse._

—_¡Oh, disculpa! Es que… Hermanos, ya sabes—mintió. Sabía que mentía._

—_No te preocupes—le sonrió, dejando todo de lado, para después tomar a Henry por los cabellos y besarle el cuello—. Tengo dieciséis años, y mis hormonas están a flote. Así que…_

_Pero no pudo continuar ya que los labios hambrientos y deliciosos de Henry se posaron sobre los suyos con ferocidad. Eva sonrió entre el beso para después corresponder con la misma locura que el hombre. Éste la alzó y ella enredó sus piernas alrededor de su cadera, mordiéndole la lengua en el trayecto. Un poco de sangre se escurrió entre el beso, guiándola así a la habitación._

_Y entre gemidos, jadeos, y demás, terminaron agitados en la cama. Las ropas de ambos habían quedado esparcidas por el lugar, y Eva estaba más que atenta a cualquier movimiento del hombre, el cual se encontraba sentado en la esquina de la cama. Parecía ido, y no había eyaculado. Después de un largo silencio, el hombre se volteó hacia ella._

—_No quedé satisfecho._

_Eva, para sus adentros, sonrió._

—_¿Crees que soy tierno?_

_Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más. Asintió con la cabeza, aparentando ser tierna. Entonces vio como Henry se ponía de pie a la vez que sus ojos verdes y opacos le miraban hambrientos._

—_Te he seducido._

—_Estás en lo correcto—mintió._

_Lanzó un suspiro al aire, cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo. Entonces escuchó los pasos de Henry acercarse a ella con velocidad, y enseguida sus orbes azulinos miraron con fiereza al hombre que se detuvo con un cuchillo en mano._

—_Quédate quieto—le ordenó—. No vas a matarme._

_Ningún chillido. Ningún grito ahogado. Nada. Henry la estudió con la mirada, deleitándose con su cuerpo desnudo y con sus ojos frívolos, siendo que antes eran tiernos. La chica fingía, lo comprendió entonces._

—_Te voy a matar_—afirmó.

—_Eso es lo que tú piensas. _

_De pronto, la actitud calmada de Henry se volvió extremadamente violenta cuando Eva le lanzó la lámpara que estaba en el buró al lado de la cama desarreglada. Se lanzó contra ella y una carcajada inundó la habitación. Eva no pudo evitar encontrar la escena divertida. Decidida a terminar con lo que había empezado, comenzó a hablar otra vez._

—_Pirómano, caníbal, asesino y con aires de necrofilia. Eres demasiado fuerte e inteligente __**[4]**__. Buena combinación, Henry Lee Toole._

_El hombre estaba sobre ella con el cuchillo a unos cuantos centímetros del cuello de la chica. Ella se la había pasado investigando sobre él, y sabía que había cometido demasiados asesinatos. Un psicópata suicida, sádico y con desviaciones sexuales. Miró su mano y divisó que portaba el anillo de los Phantomhive. Logró zafarse de esa mano y le propinó una bofetada, sacando un aullido de dolor del asesino. Lo quitó de encima y le arrebató el cuchillo. Sonrió con algo de aburrimiento._

—_Eres débil. Demasiado, diría yo—se burló del hombre a la vez que miraba el cuchillo con desinterés—. No hago esto por tu país. Vine aquí para divertirme, y tus fotos me dieron ideas para matar a mis padres—la mirada del hombre le sacó de quicio—. ¡Eres un mentiroso!_

_Y dicho eso, enterró su cuchillo en el pecho, justo en el corazón. La sangre le salpicó hasta el rostro y manchó su cuerpo desnudo, trazando una línea justo en medio de sus pechos. Lanzó una risilla al sentir el brazo de Henry tomar su muñeca, tratando de detenerla. Eso hizo que quisiera continuar, y sacó el arma para después enterrarlo en diferentes partes del cuerpo._

—_Violabas ovejas y perros. Estando en la cárcel probaste el sexo con humanos por primera vez—dijo burlándose. Los ojos verdes de Henry estaban perdidos, pero ella seguía enterrando el cuchillo con frenesí—. Patético. Realmente patético. _

_Se puso de pie sin dificultad alguna y tomó la lámpara que estaba en el suelo, rota. Tomó la parte metálica y de nuevo fue hacia el cuerpo inerte de Henry. Le miró con superioridad sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro._

—_Hospital psiquiátrico… Pero qué mierda—susurró._

_Y diciendo esto, se dedicó a golpear al cuerpo inerte en la cabeza. _

_._

—Es interesante, ¿no?

Todos estaban atónitos al escuchar el relato de parte de Eva. Tuvo un encuentro con un psicópata, uno de los más sanguinarios de todo Estados Unidos, y ella platicó su muerte como si estuviera hablando del clima.

Alois comenzó a temblar en el momento en que Claude y Sebastian llegaron con heridas y con sus camisas desgarradas, con la respiración agitada.

Mientras todos los demás comprendían el monstruo que podría llegar a ser Eva Phantomhive.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—Undertaker-sama.<p>

—Tanaka.

Hicieron una pequeña reverencia ante la atenta mirada de Ronald, que miraba curioso. Entraron en la gran mansión Phantomhive, y el viejo mayordomo los llevó a la sala de estar. Les indicó que tomaran asiento, mientras él se quedaba de pie, tratando de respetar el hecho de que su amo no estaba.

—Mi Joven Amo no está en estos momentos.

—Lo sé—dijo el de cabellos grises, mostrando su típica sonrisa—. Eva se lo llevó.

El rostro tranquilo de Tanaka cambió a uno de total preocupación al tiempo que sentía sus manos temblar. Ronald vio sus sentimientos que le envolvían en esos momentos, para luego preguntarse el por qué los _humanos_ mostraban sus emociones sin importarles la situación.

—La señorita Eva no…

—La situación se adelantó demasiado. Para cuando me di cuenta, ellos ya estaban en Whitechapel—le interrumpió agitando su mano con aparente indiferencia

Ronald lanzó un suspiro con dificultad. Cruzó de piernas y alzó una de sus cejas al ver a Undertaker ponerse de pie demasiado pronto. Agitó su cabeza con cansancio. Las horas extras le absorbían por completo. Abrió su boca para hablar.

—Todos piensan que la señorita Eva tiene razones para odiar al Joven Amo—la voz de Tanaka resonó por el lugar.

Undertaker quitó su sonrisa para después quedarse quieto. Ronald puso más atención a lo que estaba diciendo el mayordomo, e incluso se inclinó hacia adelante con tal de escuchar mejor.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no lo tiene? —preguntó el rubio acomodando sus lentes en el trayecto— ¿No lo hace por la herencia? ¿No lo hace por el dinero? —respiró hondo, buscando aire— ¿No lo hace para tener a Sebastian Michaelis?

Tanaka les miró con una preocupación aún más notoria que antes, mientras volteaba su rostro para ver la gran pintura que se encontraba en las escaleras de la mansión, en donde se mostraba a un Ciel pequeño, sonriente, y a una Eva con cara de molestia.

—No.

_Sólo lo hace por placer…_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**La oscuridad de la noche te guardará****  
><strong>**Y la luna te arrullará****  
><strong>**Tus ojos no derramarán más lágrimas****  
><strong>**Y pronto te dormirás**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Robert Franklin Stroud fue prisionero de Alcatraz que se encontró consueño de su aislamiento criando y vendiendo pájaros * Es más conocido como 'El Pajarer de Acatraz'. Es por eso el asterisco, porque al parecer le gustaba la canaricultura. <strong>

**[2] Alphonse Gabriel Capone, mejor conocido como Al Capone. Gánster estadounidense, prisionero de Alcatraz. **

**[3] Ese nombre, Henry Lee Toole, es una combinación de los nombres de Henry Lee Lucas y de Ottis Toole, ambos asesinos en serie provenientes de Estados Unidos. Sí, sí, las fechas difieren. Les cambié las edades y sus características. Toole a esas fechas ya estaba muerto y Henry estaba en la cárcel. Las características me limité a juntarlas. Tener un encuentro pequeño y fácil de describir entre una sociópata y un psicópata se me hizo interesante, aunque como el recuerdo era de parte de Eva, no podía poner qué pensaba Henry u Ottis. Ambos eran amantes.**

**[4] Henry era el inteligente y Ottis el fuerte. Como este personaje era con las cualidades de ambos, los junté, creando así a un Henry Lee Toole fuerte he inteligente. Ottis era un ****homosexual****, aspirante a transexual, ****pirómano****, ****caníbal****, asesino y ligeramente retrasado (detalle que omití). Se masturbaba mientras incendiaba hogares. Necrofilia y zoofilia viene de parte de Henry. Tras la muerte de su padre, Henry abandonó definitivamente su casa e inició una prolífica carrera delictiva con pequeños robos, ingresando pronto en reformatorios y finalmente en la ****cárcel****, donde probó el sexo con humanos por primera vez. Salió en libertad por poco tiempo en ****1959**** y volvió a su casa donde, tras una fuerte discusión con su madre, terminó seccionándole el cuello con una navaja y luego tuvo sexo con su cadáver por varias semanas hasta que el cuerpo se descompuso. Sus primeras experiencias sexuales, aproximadamente a los 13 años, fueron con animales: violaba ovejas y perros, y desde el primer momento relacionó el sexo con la muerte (al eyacular rajaba el cuello al animal). Él ponía como pretexto el no poder eyacular para poder matar a sus víctimas. Él prefería a las mujeres, Ottis a los hombres.**

**LOS DATOS MOSTRADOS ANTERIORMENTE SON CIERTOS.**

**.**

¡Hola, hola, gente! [Espero que Henry y/o Ottis no se me aparezcan a media noche por cambiar un poco sus vidas (?)]. Después de tanto actualizar, regreso aquí. Quiero pedir disculpas por las tardanzas.

Este capítulo es más como una introducción a lo que viene. Ya faltan menos de cinco capítulos para llegar al final, mis queridas lectoras.

Pero no tengan nada premeditado. Les tengo por ahí una sorpresa que sé que causará que muchas quieran matarme lenta y tortuosamente. Sólo que no lo hagan de forma dolorosa, pues.

Y ahí está. ¡Eva no odia a su hermano por la herencia, ni por Michaelis! Ella lo quiere matar sólo por matarlo, nada más. Es un secreto que sólo ella conoce y al parecer no sabe que Tanaka sabe todo (?). En el próximo capítulo me adentraré más en ese detalle, no se preocupen.

De nuevo, pongo en duda lo que son Ronald y Undertaker. ¿Si leyeron bien? _Humanos_. Ronald se dirigió a ellos como humanos. ¿Qué son Ronald y Undertaker? ¿Humanos? No lo creo xDDDD. ¿Ustedes que creen, mis queridas lectoras?

Sí, Amber fue derrotada fácilmente y William no hace nada. Pero ya verán, ya verán... Lo bueno apenas empieza xD. ¿En serio creen que Amber se quedará ahí tirada sin hacer nada? ¡No, señores! Ya verán que ella llevará los pantalones en la pelea, en lugar de Sebastian y Claude :k.

De Henry Lee Lucas me pasé a Ottis Toole, y de Ottis Toole me pasé a Charles Manson, luego al asesinato de Sharon Tate, el cual conocí gracias a un capítulo de Ghost Hunters [no importa que digan que es falso. A mí me gusta xDDD].

Estoy cansada y me pican los jodidos zancudos. La imaginación me llegó ayer de golpe cuando de nuevo pasaron La Ley el Orden, con el caso de la niña sociópata. Ah, pero qué cosas.

Quiero agradecerles a todos aquellos que comentan y colocan mi fic entre sus favoritos. ¡En serio, muchas graciaaaas! Las amo.

Espero y les guste el capítulo, que yo amé encontrar a un psicópata con una sociópata.

Que anden bien.

¡Saludos&besos!

**HirotoKiyama13**

**PD: Sí, a Henry le gustaban las mujeres con pechos grandes... y ojos grandes también xDD.**


	11. Tú caes en la trampa Parte l

**Capítulo 11.** Tú caes en la trampa y el demonio se enfurece. Las mejillas sonrosadas de un cuerpo sin vida. Parte l

By:

HirotoKiyama13

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Y tú estabas allí a la vuelta, esperando para hacerme saber…**

**Que lo estamos construyendo para volverlo a destruir.**

**Que lo estamos construyendo para quemarlo.**

**No podemos esperar para arder en el suelo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Ella siempre había sido una mujer realmente feliz. A pesar de haber sufrido para cruzar un largo camino y llegar a su destino, todo el tiempo llevaba una hermosa y radiante sonrisa en su rostro aperlado, pulcro, fino. Porque lo tuvo todo.<em>

_Amaba cada cosa que su familia le daba. Amaba despertarse todas las mañanas recargada en el pecho desnudo de su marido después de hacer el amor hasta el cansancio. Amaba ver a la pequeña Eva perseguirla por su extenso jardín gritando que la esperara, mientras pequeñas gotas de sudor caían por su frente blanca. Amaba la comida que su mayordomo Tanaka preparaba especialmente para ella cuando Vincent se iba de viaje. Amaba cuando este, en sus derroches de ternura y pasión, le tomaba de la mano cálidamente para salir a pasear o en casos particulares guiarla a su habitación, en donde le esperaba estar rodeada de velas. Amaba los pucheros que su hijo Ciel hacía de pequeño, esperando a que le llevaran su tarta de chocolate que tanto le gustaba._

_Amaba absolutamente todo de su familia, y no había absolutamente nada que le hiciera cambiar de opinión._

_Y es que así era ella. Aunque rara vez tenía un humor de los mil demonios (humor que Ciel adoptaría en un futuro), era una buena mujer, amada esposa y madre ejemplar. Todo lo tuvo, y los veinte años que estuvo de matrimonio con Vincent fueron sin duda los mejores de su vida._

_Se conocieron en la Universidad, de pura casualidad. Ella estaba en el Edificio B, dedicado a la Economía con mujeres como docentes y él, Vincent Phantomhive, en el Edificio E, que era para hombres. _

_Era un día soleado y ella amaba los días soleados. Rachel Durless no gozaba de popularidad, pero a pesar de eso, era una joven de diecinueve años hermosa, atenta, paciente, tierna y muy inteligente. Antes había tenido parejas, pero no era para nada serio. Siempre fue sentimental y madura, así que afrontaba los problemas con fortaleza aun cuando tuviese lágrimas en sus ojos cobalto._

_Y llorando fue como lo conoció. De casualidad, en un día soleado, y ella con lágrimas que enternecían sus gestos. _

_Vincent, al contrario de ella, era acosado por las chicas. Ya sea por su atractivo, por su dinero, por su inteligencia o por su forma de ser, siempre llevaba detrás de sí a un grupo de jóvenes gritando su nombre. Pero él se limitaba a sonreírles con armonía, para después volverse y seguir con su camino… El camino que le guiaba hacia una Rachel lagrimeando._

_¿Por qué lloraba? Ah. Por la partida de su hermana. El dolor fue tan grande que ahora sólo recordaba los momentos felices de su hermana. Se limitaba a eso. Quedó en el olvido el entierro, su cuerpo inerte, sin vida, encerrada en ese ataúd, vestida completamente de blanco, y ella llorando más que sus mismísimos padres…_

—_Disculpa por la pregunta, pero… ¿por qué estás llorando?_

_._

_Rachel se maquillaba con la típica sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro. _

_Hoy se cumplirían cuatro años de matrimonio con Vincent Phantomhive. A pesar de recibir la negativa de sus padres por haberse casado tan joven, ella siempre supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Vincent la amaba y ella lo amaba a él. Dos años de noviazgo le fueron más que suficientes para darse cuenta de ello, aunque los demás no piensen igual. Era feliz tal y como estaba._

_Miró a la pequeña que se agitaba en su cama matrimonial, jugando con los osos de peluche que le regalaron el día de su cumpleaños. Eva Phantomhive, su primera hija, llegó hace cuatro años el 19 de Junio, justo cuando Rachel estaba en los veinte. Ahora que ella tenía veinticuatro, la pequeña apenas iba a cumplir los cuatro igual. Una sonrisa de ternura pura se surcó en su rostro jovial y hermoso. Estaba tan feliz._

—_Oh, mi pequeña Eva, recuerdas que hoy irás con tío Law, ¿verdad? —le dijo mientras dejaba en maquillaje en su gran buró y se acercaba a ella. Se sentó cuidadosamente en la orilla de la cama a la vez de que la pequeña castaña alzaba su rostro—. Tú papi y yo saldremos por un rato. Espero y no te moleste._

_Eva no hablaba mucho, pero lo transmitía todo mediante cosas. Le comenzó a dar golpecitos en sus brazos delgados y blancos, sacando una pequeña carcajada de Rachel. Los cabellos castaños de Eva brillaban bajo la luz del sol que se colaba por el gran ventanal de la habitación, y sus ojos de un azul oscuro, más parecidos a los de su padre que a los de ella (aunque los de Vincent eran negros), estaban fijos en el rostro de su madre. Rachel le acarició el castaño._

—_Te quiero, mi pequeña—se quedó callada por unos segundos, y luego su mirada cobalto brilló—. ¿No quieres un hermanito, Evs?_

_La aludida le dio un apretón a su mano, y Rachel no supo si interpretarlo como algo bueno o malo._

_Ella lo tomó como algo bueno._

_._

_Y Ciel Phantomhive nació el 14 de diciembre, ocho años después con una Eva de doce años de edad. _

_Toda la familia y los sirvientes recibieron a Rachel con felicidad después de haber pasado unos días en el hospital, esperando a que su hijo pudiera salir al exterior. Y cuando ese día llegó, Eva miraba toda la escena fijamente, de una manera fría._

_A sus doce años era una niña inteligente, sobresaliente, y eso su familia lo sabía. Pero ahora con un mocoso recién nacido, al parecer no sería así. Después de todo, era hombre._

_El que se quedaría con todo cuando sus padres ya no estuvieran entre ellos. Rachel sintió una mirada pesada sobre su persona, seguido de un escalofrío del recién nacido que se encontraba perfectamente cobijado entre sus brazos con la típica sábana azul. Alzó su rostro y en una esquina algo oscura vio a Evs, como ella le llamaba, con su rostro algo herido._

_Rachel le sonrió tiernamente y le indicó con la mirada que se acercara. Vincent le tomó de la mano cuando la niña se acercó, y le susurró tiernamente:_

—_Este es tu hermanito, Eva._

—_Eso ya lo sé. Aunque no se parece a nadie._

_Vincent soltó una risilla ante el razonamiento de su hija. Le alborotó sus lacios cabellos castaños, para después darle un beso en su mejilla. Eva seguía mirando al bebé, el cuál estaba con los ojos cerrados, respirando tranquilamente. Su mano se situó en la cabeza de Ciel, tratando de buscar alguna similitud. _

—_Por supuesto que no. Dicen que los niños no se parecen a nadie, porque están recién nacidos._

_Ciel se veía realmente frágil. O al menos así lo quiso ver Eva, quien le miraba fríamente, sin que absolutamente nadie se viera cuenta._

_O al menos eso es lo que ella pensaba._

_._

_._

—_¿P-Por qué… Eva?_

—_Porque así lo quiero._

—_S-Somos tu… f-fami…lia…_

_Rachel estaba adolorida, en el suelo, sin ninguna posibilidad de movimiento. Y Eva se encontraba de pie, observándola fríamente y sin mostrar un atisbo de arrepentimiento. Estudió a la mujer que en su momento le llamó madre. Seguía viéndose joven a pesar de entrar ya a los cuarenta años. Seguía teniendo ese cabello hermoso, seguía teniendo esa sonrisa iluminadora, seguía siendo buena madre y buena esposa. Seguía siendo espectacular, inteligente, y tierna._

_Lamentablemente, eso para Eva Phantomhive no significaba nada. Todavía sonaba estúpida la pregunta que Rachel le hacía. Si ya sabían que estaba mal, ¿por qué preguntaba? ¿Por qué mejor no se callaba y se moría de una buena vez? Era una lástima que el mocoso de Ciel se haya quedado en la casa de una de las amigas de la castaña, porque si no, correría el mismo destino que sus padres. Moriría, claro está._

_Aunque eso no significaba que podría matarlo después. Y se quedaría con la herencia que le debió de haber pertenecido. Después de todo, el niño contaba sólo con ocho años. ¿Qué podría saber él que ella no?_

_Ladeó su rostro y divisó el cuerpo tirado de su padre a unos escasos metros de Rachel._

—_No me importa la familia._

_Y eso hiso estragos el corazón de Rachel Phantomhive. Ver a su esposo ser arrastrado sin remordimiento por si propia hija hacia ella, con varias heridas alrededor de su cuerpo, y una mueca de dolor en su atractivo rostro, era horrible. Ese hombre que siempre le trajo la mejor de las felicidades estaba sufriendo. Y ella también lo estaba. Su mente estaba oscura, como si en ella una gran tormenta se hubiera desatado y las grandes nubes le cubrieron la capacidad de pensar, de reaccionar. Pero la de sentir seguía ahí, intacta, y más latente que nunca. Una lágrima surcó por su mejilla. _

_Sus piernas le dolían, y era por eso que no se podía poner de pie. Eva las golpeó hasta que probablemente le rompiera los huesos o algo. Al quedar Vincent a su lado y recibir una mirada desaprobatoria de Eva, estiró su mano para acariciar el rostro del hombre. Y fue entonces cuando éste abrió los ojos, comenzando a murmurar._

—_R-Rachel… Mi… Rachel…_

_Eva miraba la escena secamente, mientras tomaba un pequeño bote y lo destapaba, dispuesta a tirarlo encima de sus padres._

—_Per... dón…_

_Ambos, como pudieron, se tomaron de las manos._

_El llanto de Rachel aumentó aún más, negando con la cabeza y susurrándole cosas como 'No, no es culpa tuya, cariño. No me dejes. No te vayas', mientras sentía que su hija les echaba un líquido encima, el cual sintió algo caliente. Llamaba a Eva, siguiéndole pidiendo una explicación, pero ésta se hacía de oídos sordos y le ignoraba. _

—_Rachel…_

_La castaña alzó un poco la mirada sin soltar la mano de su marido, para ver así a Eva acercándose a ellos con una pequeña caja en su mano izquierda._

_Una caja de cerillos._

—_Te amo, R-Rachel…_

_Al escuchar eso, la aludida miró a Vincent con tristeza pero con algo de felicidad al escuchar esas palabras de sus labios._

_Amó, amaba y amará a su familia, pase lo que pasa. En los momentos felices, en los de decepción, en los de tristeza, soledad, depresión, ellos siempre estaban ahí. En las buenas y en las malas, siempre estaban ahí. Unidos, dándose amor. Sonriendo ante las adversidades. Recordó el gran álbum de fotos que tenía debajo de su cama y que tenía como título grabado 'Fotos de la mejor familia del mundo. Por Rachel Phantomhive'. Ahora ya no podría verlo todas las mañanas mientras Vincent dormía, o ya no se lo mostraría a Tanaka, el cual quería como si fuera su segundo padre. Ya no habría nada de eso._

_Aun así, no pudo evitar sonreír. Por los recuerdos._

—_Y yo a ti, mi amor…_

_El cerillo cayó. Las llamas no tardaron en aparecer. Eva se alejó con pasó cauteloso, sintiendo el fuego aumentar de tamaño a su espalda._

_Rachel le miraba mientras su cuerpo se carcomía por el fuego, y Vincent le estrujaba tiernamente su mano. Su niña, su pequeña Evs, había crecido. Por más que intentara, por más que le dijeran que su hija estaba enferma, no podía evitarlo. Le seguía viendo como su hija querida. Y aunque la sociedad dijera lo contrario, Vincent también. No la iban a encerrar al hospital porque le odiaran, si no porque querían y tenían la leve esperanza de que todo volvería a ser lo mismo que antes._

_Pero quizás eso Eva no lo sabía._

_Y esos fueron los últimos pensamientos de Rachel Phantomhive antes de entregarse al sueño eterno._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>—Oh. Pero si es nada más y nada menos que William T. Spears. ¿Vienes a vengarte por la muerte de tu hermana, eh? —preguntó Eva con cierto recelo en su voz.<p>

Al parecer la escoria estaba comenzando a salir de su escondite. Si incluso Grell estaba ahí, significaba que Sebastian también… y probablemente Alois.

Le dio unos golpecitos a Ciel en el estómago, para asegurarse de que no se pudiera mover. Ciel gruñó del dolor. Sonrió.

Luego miró a William, el cual traía el arma que ella probablemente había pateado y que pertenecía a Amber. O quizás era de ella. O quizás estaba en el lugar y no se había dado cuenta. Había un montón de posibilidades sobre la situación. Pero no quería pensar. No _necesitaba_ pensar.

Tomó uno de sus cabellos sin apartar la vista de William, quien le miraba de una manera fría, sin expresión alguna. Luego dirigió su mirada azulina a Amber, algo lejana a ella y que comenzaba a recobrar las fuerzas, al menos las suficientes como para arrastrarse por el suelo y alejarse de su persona.

Se talló los ojos con algo de estrés.

—Bueno. Parece que las cosas se me están complicando. Se me están saliendo de control—habló Eva secamente, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Alois, al otro lado de la puerta, le escuchara—. Tendré que hacer esto más rápido de lo que pensé.

Volteó su mirada a la puerta entreabierta, sospechando que William daría su discurso para después 'dispararle y matarla, haciendo que agonizara hasta el final'. Aunque, claramente, ella no moriría. Mataría a todos y cada uno de los que estaban en el lugar.

Incluyendo a Capone y a su compañero, el cuál no recordaba su nombre por no considerarlo importante. A ninguno de los dos.

Lanzó un gruñido de frustración, seguido de un suspiro exasperado. En esos momentos, incluso a ella le estaba dando algo de flojera hacer algo tan aburrido como quitarle la vida a todas esas personas que estaban ahí. Claro, Ciel era el principal. Y Amber también se lo merece y sería divertido. ¿Pero William? No es que se haya apiadado—que de hecho, nunca lo haría. Ni muerta—, pero le sacaba de quicio que todo el mundo quisiera detener su diversión.

Diversión que se merecía y que obtendría de cualquier modo. No importa como ni cuando.

Ciel Phantomhive no saldría vivo de esta.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—Debemos de entrar.<p>

Alois se encontraba de cuclillas enfrente de la puerta, de vez en cuando mirando hacia atrás y agudizando su oído para escuchar la escasa plática que se tenía allá adentro. Estaba algo asustado y hasta temblaba, pero no podía evitarlo. Claude le dijo que habían dejado inconscientes a los criminales y que luego les ataron, y los encerraron en una habitación que estaba por ahí.

Se cubrió haciéndose a un lado, evitando que la luz de la recámara le diera en el rostro.

—No creo que sea la mejor opción, Alois—dijo Sebastian—. Al menos no contigo. Y menos con tu…

—Oh, ¿el gran y arrogante Sebastian Michaelis se preocupa por mí? —Preguntó quedamente Alois, con un tono de burla en su voz—. Debo decirte que-

Sebastian chasqueó la lengua, interrumpiéndolo en el trayecto. La mirada azulina se posó sobre su rostro. Y la de Claude también, el cual se mantenía al margen de la situación, detrás de Alois.

—En realidad iba a decir que tu estupidez no podría ayudarnos. Pero bueno, así es la gente.

Al escuchar esas palabras, el rostro de Alois se desencajó. No de furia, ni de odio, si no de vergüenza. Y no sabía exactamente el porqué, pero simplemente así lo sentía. Ese maldito Michaelis… aún no sabía que era lo que su amigo le había visto.

Decidió pasar de alto el comentario, no sin antes maldecirlo en su mente y de lanzarle una mirada fugaz a su amante, el cual mantenía sus ojos ambarinos en su persona. Luego, alzó la vista para mirar de nuevo la habitación.

—La habitación del demonio…—susurró inconscientemente.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Eva comenzó a caminar en círculos, todo bajo la atenta mirada de William, quien le apuntaba con la pistola sin ninguna emoción ni vacilación. Ella tampoco separaba su mirada azulina de ellos, mientras veía a Grell ayudar a Amber a ponerse de pie. Esta lanzó un gemido audible, quejumbroso, pordiosero, mientras le daba un 'Gracias' al de cabellos rojos. Pellizcó sus mejillas sonrojadas en busca de algo que la despertara, porque en verdad no sabía qué hacer.<p>

No es que no supiera qué hacer. Si no que no quería hacer nada. No aún. De pronto, de una manera súbita, casi sorpresiva, se detuvo y se colocó de frente a ellos.

—Me arruinaron mis planes—anunció—. Los arruinaron por completo. Bien, bien, bien. ¿Qué quieren escuchar? ¿Cómo murió Kristen? —William entrecerró los ojos ante el nombramiento de su hermana menor. Dirigió su mirada verdosa a Amber, la cual ya estaba perfectamente de pie, con la respiración más calmada—. Te lo contaré, Will. Oh, y no pongas esa cara; que yo también quiero recordar viejos tiempos. Tiempos divertidos, interesantes.

La voz de Eva era apagada, monótona, sin vida. Era como si dijera 'Estoy esperando a que ustedes me den la diversión, idiotas'. Ciel se preguntaba el por qué no hacía nada. ¿Por qué no lo mataba a él ya todos ellos? ¿Dónde estaba Alois? ¿Sebastian, Claude? Colocó su temblorosa mano en su estómago, sintiendo un movimiento de sus huesos en el trayecto.

Eva Phantomhive comenzó su relato. Otro de los tantos relatos.

—Conocí a Kristen un año cualquiera, un año aburrido. Un año en la Universidad. Acaparaba la atención de los hombres con su cabello negro, su mirada verde, brillante y llena de vida; con su menudo cuerpo, ni tan dotado, pero tampoco tan patético—Eva miró sus uñas con indiferencia—. Yo fui la que entabló una conversación con ella, porque tenía ganas de divertirme y ella tenía esa inocencia torpe, aplastante, estúpida, que me decía '_Tengo que aplastarla. Aplastarla_'. Y eso fue exactamente lo que hice, como puedes ver. Nos hicimos lo que uno, hipócritamente, llamaría 'amigas'. O eso es lo que tu hermana pensó. Tres años después, apareció Sebastian. Oh, semejante hombre rico me vine a encontrar. Decidido, soberbio, arrogante. Cualidades que a mí me atraían de la gente… y a tu hermana también.

» Y es por eso que me empeñé mucho más en matarla. Vamos, quería ser algo simple. Pero cuando supe que ella se adelantó, por alguna razón me enfurecí. Creo que en verdad Sebastian me gustó, en verdad que sí. Y eso yo se lo dije a tu hermana. Se lo restregué en la cara. Le dije que era poca cosa comparada conmigo, como en esas novelas rosas en donde la mala destruye a la persona buena. Pero lo mío no sólo fue moral o psicológico. También fue físico. Y esa noche, dos días antes de su cumpleaños, Kristen McCallis murió en su casa, sola, mientras imploraba a su asesina a que se detuviera. No quiero dar lujo de detalles, pero creo que su muerte fue tan patética como su persona. Oh, pero si hubieran visto… Fue algo tan lindo, tan excitante.

Y concluyó su relato. William, de la sorpresa, había dejado caer su pistola, sintiéndose débil de nuevo. Algo dentro de su corazón hizo un clic con su consciencia, como diciéndole y recordándole de todos los malditos errores que había cometido después de la muerte de su hermana. De todas las noches que se repudió por no haberla protegido, por haberla dejado sola en un Londres en el que no sabías que era lo que podía pasar. Unas lágrimas traviesas amenazaban con salir.

—W-Will…—la voz chillona de Grell, en esos momentos estaba llena de tristeza y con un poco de compasión—. Oi, Will…

—Estás loca.

Grell se calló al escuchar la aterciopelada y cantarina voz de Amber inundar la habitación. A pesar de sonar agitada, era clara, decidida, y con odio repleto por todas partes. Un odio que ella no se preocupaba en ocultar. Tomó la pistola que William tiró al piso, indicándole a Grell que salieran de ahí, que ella se encargaría de todo. El extravagante hombre de cabellos rojos, con algo de duda, tomó a William de los hombros y se lo llevó poco a poco del lugar, como si fuera un anciano. Le susurraba cosas al oído que para la rubia eran imposibles de entender.

Todo se concentraba en Eva. Y Eva les dejó ir, sabiendo que después iría a encargarse personalmente de ellos. Más diversión gratis.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó la Phantomhive, con algo de desdicha fingida en su voz.

—Que estás loca—repitió Amber, a la vez que observaba si la pistola estaba cargada. Al comprobar que era así, dirigió su mirada detrás del cuerpo de Eva, viendo a Ciel e el proceso, recostado—. Lo estás demasiado.

Eva le miró enfurecida. Se agachó rápidamente, tomando una tabla, la cual Amber pensó que la lanzaría hacia su persona. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que en realidad fue a parar al estómago del menor de los Phantomhive, quien lanzó un alarido de dolor, mientras se mordía su labio inferior. Coló su brazo izquierdo a su pantalón, en la bolsa trasera, eliminando cualquier rastro de sonrisa, pero dejando ese aire de superioridad y de tener todo bajo control. El objeto que llevaba bien escondido salió a la luz, bajo la sorpresiva y espantada mirada de su hermano.

Sebastian observó todo con sus ojos carmesíes, y se puso en posición para correr. Eva habló segundos después

—No estoy loca. Claro que no lo estoy.

Una detonación se escuchó en el lugar…

—¡Ciel!

… Y Sebastian entró de golpe a la habitación. Y alcanzó a llegar.

_O eso es lo que él diría._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Grell Sutcliff no supo cómo ni cuándo, pero ya se encontraban fuera del edificio. Sacar a William de ahí había sido mucho más difícil que aquél baile que realizó en la Escuela Primaria hace más de diez años, bajo la atenta y oculta mirada radiante del sol, en un mes primaveral de Inglaterra.<p>

Escuchar la resumida historia de Eva sobre la muerte de Kristen—o al menos lo que habló sobre ella—le causó tremendos escalofríos. Escalofríos de los feos, de los que no sentía desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

Supo cuánto dolor causaba en T. Spears hasta que lo vio de pie ahí en la habitación, mirando a Eva con un sentimiento que no pudo describir. Culpa, odio. Rabia, quizás. Jamás lo había visto así, ni siquiera se lo imaginaba así. Ese frívolo hombre, que se mostraba poderoso e insaciable ante los demás y ante los negocios, cayó en profunda desesperación al escuchar el relato. Al recordar todo. Quizás hasta recordaba los días en la cárcel, el juicio que vivió y la culpa que sentía al ver a los padres de una víctima completamente inocente y que él tomó como asesino de su hermana, manipulando su vida por completo.

Un círculo vicioso que, ante los ojos de Grell, era indestructible. Inolvidable de una manera cruel, fría. Insoportable.

—Escucha, Will…

—Tengo que volver.

El rostro de Grell se contrajo en una mueca de dolor.

—¿E-Eh?

—Tengo que acabar con esto—miró a su alrededor, aturdido, como preguntándose el por qué rayos estaba ahí, afuera—. Tengo que matarla con mis propias manos. Este no es el problema de Amber, ni de Sebastian, ni de nadie. Es mío y de nadie más.

El de cabellos rojos le miraba de una forma extraña, y William le devolvió la mirada en silencio. A pesar de mostrar enojo, furia, frialdad y distanciamiento, Grell podía leer otra cosa en sus ojos. En su mente, en sus pensamientos. Algo que, si dejaba de lado su juego de coqueteo con Sebastian, le dolería en los más profundo del alma. Y se lo demostró tomándolo del brazo con algo de fuerza, olvidando por momentos que él era una _dama_.

—P-Pero Will… ¡Amber dijo que se encargaría de ello! —gritó con nerviosismo. En esos momentos quería decir muchas cosas, pero sus palabras estaban contadas. No podía hacerlo—. Y a-aparte…

—No. Es mi trabajo. Y es mi deber.

Y, tratando de calmar a Grell—el cual ya había comenzado a llorar—, lo abrazó. Pero no era un abrazo tierno, necesitado. Era, como la forma de ser de William, frío. Y entonces, Grell Sutcliff volvió a sentir _lo mismo_ que cuando lo miró a los ojos. Volvió a ver _lo mismo_ que cuando sus miradas del mismo color se encontraron. Los mismos sentimientos o emociones que William llevaba dentro, pero que no quería mostrar ni decir, se postraban ante el de cabellos rojos como diciéndole: '_Hey, hey, esta es la despedida, cariño_'. Él no lo quería aceptar, pero en definitiva así era.

_Eso_ es lo que William T. Spears le quería decir esa noche del mes de Octubre, en Inglaterra.

Esos eran los pensamientos que se colarían meses más tarde en la mente de Grell, pegado a una camilla del hospital, con lágrimas en su rostro. Lamentándose el no haberlo dejado inconsciente a él, a William, para evitar así a que vaya a cavar su propia tumba.

Esos serían los recuerdos meses más tarde. Con su corazón aún vivo, pero completamente solo.

Al menos después de aquello.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Tanaka caminaba con pasos calmados, pero a la vez rápidos. La mansión Phantomhive estaba iluminaba por unas cuantas luces que colgaban del gran techo, y por la luz de la luna. Había recordado instantáneamente que su <em>Joven Amo<em> odiaba que todas las luces estuvieran encendidas, o que usaran demasiada electricidad.

—_Sólo prendan las necesarias, viejo_—le había dicho con completa indiferencia—. _No es por no querer gastar. Pero no estamos ciegos como para no ver en la oscuridad._

Continuó con su caminata por el largo pasillo, teniendo a su lado derecho el gran ventanal de no recordaba cuántos metros de ancho y de largo, mirando de vez en cuando la alfombra roja con orillas doradas que cubría el suelo. Sus pasos no se escuchaban. Sólo el tintineante sonido de las llaves.

_Esas_ llaves, más específicamente.

Jamás imaginó que volvería a _ese_ lugar; el lugar que estuvo cerrado por mucho tiempo, ya que Ciel lo había prohibido completamente. Claro, estuvo cerrado a la vista de los demás, ya que él entraba a escondidas de todos. No hacía cosas prohibidas, claro está, pero era algo que nadie más debería de saber. O pudiera ser que nadie sabía de su existencia—o de su contenido, en cualquier caso—ya que fue cerrada sólo después de reconstruir la mansión, y de la desaparición de la mayor de los Phantomhive.

Llegó ahí y colocó las llaves en la perilla. Al estar abierta, la giró cuidadosamente y la abrió completamente antes de entrar. Quién sabe; quizás Undertaker podría matarlo de un infarto. Observó el interior a oscuras, para después colar su mano en ella y encender el la bombilla de la luz. Y la habitación de iluminó de las mil maravillas.

Todo seguía igual a como era antes del incendio. Algunas cosas mostraban haber sido pasadas por fuego durante mucho tiempo, pero su _Bocchan_ había invertido demasiado dinero para que volvieran a repararlas, como para que eso no pudiera pasar por alto. Sólo unos ojos muy observadores—o alguien que ya hubiese visto antes todo eso—se daría cuenta de que eran las cosas materiales que quedaron después del repentino incendio de la mansión Phantomhive.

El escritorio del amo Vincent, los muebles preferidos de la Señorita Rachel _(como él le llamaba siempre. Recordaba que se sonrojaba, ya que, al ser una señora con unos años ya encima, se preguntaba a escondidas si seguía viéndose joven) _con su caoba perfectamente tallada, sin ningún tipo de arcilla por allí ni por allá. En ocasiones se cuestionaba a sí mismo el hecho de cómo todo aquello pudo sobrevivir al incendio. SI fue así, ¿Por qué Vincent y Rachel no?

Siguió paseando su mirada por el lugar. Una librería secreta del Joven Phantomhive—su Joven Amo se estaba haciendo todo un hombre, eh—, un oso de peluche, papeles que al parecer Ciel había acomodado (ya que estaban desparramados en el escritorio), una lámpara, unas cuantas joyas (vale, sólo era una), más muebles, una silla, accesorios para el baño, y la gran pintura familiar. O más bien, las grandes pinturas.

Era tan grande y pesada que a su edad, sabía que no podría cargarla. Le entró un momento de melancolía al recordar el rostro orgulloso y sonriente de Vincent cuando esas pinturas llegaron a la mansión. Su rostro, siempre pasivo y serio, era una maraña de felicidad al ver a su esposa Rachel correr alegremente cual niña pequeña que le daban un gran regalo de cumpleaños.

—_Calma, cariño. Deja que los niños la vean y así celebraremos juntos_—le habló, tomándola de la cintura con sorpresa.

Celebrar.

Esa noche habían peleado fuertemente con Eva, y su amo quedó tan herido, que no se hablaron por dos semanas, ignorándose mutuamente, y una Eva comiendo, desayunando y haciendo sus quehaceres escolares en su habitación, encerrada. Balbuceando cosas que para Tanaka eran difíciles de comprender, debido a la gran puerta que los separaba.

No recordaba muy bien el por qué habían peleado. Pero al parecer, Eva había soltado una grosería, para después dar golpes bajos a la familia, diciendo que el cuadro era simplemente patético. Que prefería mil veces un montón de cosas que Tanaka no recordaba, a eso, a tenerlo colgado en la sala principal, justo frente a la puerta principal. Había un brillo en su mirada azulina difícil de descifrar.

Ese fue la gran celebración de la noche.

Ahora que se acordaba, se dedicó a mirar el cuadro. Vincent Phantomhive estaba de pie, justo detrás de su esposa Rachel Phantomhive, quien se encontraba sentada en una silla roja con sus bordes blancos y la madera de un color dorado. Ambos estaban sonriendo. En sus piernas, Rachel llevaba al entonces pequeño Ciel Phantomhive, quien vestía de marinerito (un traje que Tanaka, con su propio dinero ahorrado, le había regalado en su cumpleaños), y llevaba una pelotita de rallas en su mano, mirándola fijamente, y con sus mejillas sonrosadas algo infladas, como haciendo un puchero. Rachel le regañaba de manera tierna para que alzara la mirada, pero se dio por vencida susurrando un 'Igual de testarudo que su padre', para después sonreír y mirar a Eva.

Y Eva estaba al lado. Llevaba una blusa de manga larga de un color naranja pálido, y un logotipo de lado izquierdo de su pecho. Era el logotipo de su escuela. Llevaba una falda con tablones de color gris (un color que a Rachel no le gustaba, y Vincent decía que Eva se veía más hermosa. Por un tiempo, Eva se sonrojaría. Pero después no) que le quedaba un poco por encima de la rodilla, con calcetas totalmente blancas y zapatos negros. Y una coleta atando a su cabello castaño, parecido al de su madre.

Con una mirada fría, abrazadora. Por supuesto.

Tanaka se quedó mirando esa pintura por un buen tiempo. Vincent le había invitado a salir ya que era parte de la familia, pero él pensó que era una falta de respeto. Aparte, era una pintura. Él tenía cierto odio a las pinturas. O más bien, no quería romper el perfecto cuadro familiar. Quizás por eso les odiaba.

Después miró la otra, en donde únicamente salían Rachel y Vincent. Y su perro Sebastian. Vaya ironías de la vida, se decía a sí mismo. Sebastian, un perro negro, imponente, había muerto un día antes del incendio. Se había ahorcado él mismo con su correa, en un estado de depresión que nadie de la familia entendía. Recordaba el lloriqueo del pequeño Ciel al verse ignorado por su perro, quien se mantenía lo más alejado de todos. Eso pasó después de que Eva, por primera vez, lo había llevado a pasear durante horas, regresando hasta la noche; todos los de la familia lo pasaron por alto, claro, porque ninguno supo que Sebastian había salido. No era su día de paseo, suponía él. Y vaya que no lo era.

Y después de todo lo sucedido, apareció Sebastian Michaelis, con su cabello negro y su figura imponente, arrogante. Y no es que le estuviese diciendo perro, pero… bueno, en veces se reía él mismo a oscuras. No por loco, si no porque simplemente algo se movía en su interior.

Ladeó su rostro, sonriendo en el trayecto. Se movió por unos segundos, para después adentrarse completamente al lugar y quedar cerca del escritorio. Papeles por doquier, y plumas que él no recordaba haber dejado ahí; probablemente Ciel había entrado unos cuantos días, cuando Sebastian y Eva salían a pasear. Ahora que lo pensaba, Ciel y Sebastian tenían una relación muy…

Abrió un cajón que estaba al lado del escritorio. Era un cajón incorporado a él, por supuesto, pero todos pensaron que eran las líneas decorativas del mismo. En realidad, el amo Vincent guardaba ahí cosas importantes. Cosas verdaderamente importantes, y más si eran de su familia.

Porque al igual que Rachel, era lo que más amaba.

Después del incendio quedó vacía, sólo con unos cuantos papeles de algunos extraños asesinos que aparecieron dos semanas antes de su muerte, y que iban detrás de Ciel. Algo que ninguno de ellos jamás pudieron entender. No el qué sucedía, si no el por qué sucedía.

Pero claro. Días antes del incendio, Vincent le había dado unos papeles importantes en un fólder amarillo, perfectamente cuidado y con unas letras grabadas de forma pequeña, en la parte inferior. Le había dicho que las guardara en el banco o en donde sea, y que no le mencionara nada a nadie, ni siquiera a su esposa. Que lo viera sólo cuando él dijera, o cuando pasara a mejor vida. Tanaka así lo hizo.

Después, pasó lo que pasó.

Y fue entonces cuando los papeles salieron a la luz. Recordaba la mirada entristecida de su amo, con algo de decepción en ella. Recordaba la mueca de sufrimiento en su rostro, y su respiración agitada, como a quien le dan una fuerte noticia de una persona que no esperaba. Oh, esos malditos papeles.

Con el nombre de Eva Phantomhive grabado en él.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y su visión se había vuelto borrosa desde hace ya tiempo, aunque aún podía ver algo. Pero su sentido del oído sentía intacto, escuchando todo a la perfección.<p>

Sólo quería dormir, pero lo que a él le parecía un griterío no guardaba silencio. Estaban Amber, Eva, y escuchó las susurrantes palabras de Grell en la habitación. Y escuchó que su hermana decía 'William', pero nada más.

Fue entonces cuando la detonación se escuchó, alguien gritó y una puerta se abrió de golpe, para después oír de igual manera unos pasos rápidos, seguros, acercarse a su persona. No quería admitirlo, pero tenía miedo de que su vida acabara ahí—de que él se despidiera de este mundo.

Escuchar su nombre fue una muestra de que la bala que posiblemente su hermana disparó iba dirigida hacia él. Cerró los ojos esperando.

Esperando una bala que nunca llegó.

Lo que sí llegó, fue un cuerpo pesado cayendo encima de su cuerpo. Un cuerpo que él conocía a la perfección, y que no tenía que ponerse a pensar de quién era. Un cuerpo que le aplastó más las costillas, sacando un quejido de sus labios (_Maldito Sebastian_, pensaba con algo de espanto. _Me las pagarás, imbécil_), haciendo que cerrara aún más los ojos. No supo que pasó. Sólo que esa bala no llegó.

Y atando cabos rápidamente, sólo había una explicación para eso. Y eso hizo que abriera rápidamente los ojos, mareándose en el trayecto, para ver lo que le era posible. Como pensó, ahí estaba Sebastian Michaelis, abrazándolo. Protegiéndolo.

Y como pensó, sucedió.

—¡Sebastian!

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Quise arreglar esto pero no podía dejar de derrumbarlo.**

**Y tú estabas allí a la vuelta, atrapada en el incandescente resplandor.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Hay Kami-sama. Sé que no tengo perdón. Aun así, en serio…<p>

**PERDONEN POR LA TARDANZA.**

Tenía tantas ganas de actualizar, en verdad, per la flojera y la falta de imaginación me dejaban sin ganas, sin poder. La preparatoria es realmente pesada, y más por la culpa de Ciencias Sociales (mi mano me duele de tanto escribir). No estoy tratando de buscar una escusa, pero en verdad, perdón.

Perdón, perdón, perdón. Y perdón si el capítulo no les gustó, pues. Pero está hecho con mucho cariño y agradecimiento a todas aquellas personas que aún me leen y que esperaban esta historia.

Quiero agradecerle a mi querida Eisheth, ya que gracias a ti, como te dije en fb, me llegó la inspiración... inspiración de golpe, un Domingo por la noche xDDDD. Pero bueno...

Lo primero son recuerdos rápidos de Rachel Phantomhive, como es fácil de darse cuenta. La verdad, es que en verdad me gustó, ya que sólo he retratado los pensamientos de Eva y un poco los de Ciel y Sebastian. Así que me dije, ¿por qué no? Y aquí tiene a Rachel Phantomhive mostrando sus pensamientos antes de morir. En verdad fue triste.

Undertaker no salió hoy por diversas razones que no diré para que se queden con la duda (?).

La acción y matanza comienzan en el siguiente capítulo... aunque creo que por ahí les di unos cuantos spoiler del final (fue a propósito, ho, ho, ho). Sólo pido que no me maten (?).

Sólo quedan dos o tres capítulos para el final del fic, ¡yaaaaaay~! Bueno, bueno, ¿qué decirles? Estoy contenta, en verdad. En verdad que sí. Estoy emocionada porque este es mi primer longfic que termino. Oh, Kami-sama, quítame la flojera por favor.

Quiero agradecer especialmente a: **Karu-suna, Alice Phantomhive011, Akari-Cross, GracePhantomhive, Kira KuroNeko666, cami SXN, fannyhikari, Ang97 y, por supuesto, a -Lupin :D. Se les agradece demasiado.**

_Oh, e Ino... Si no actualizas Ciel's Diary, borro el capítulo pa' que no lo leas (?). Vale no xDDD. _

.

Como le dije a Hana, lo más probable es que haga dos finales. No es seguro, pero quizás sí. No sé aún, dependiendo de como quede al final. Y de cuánto me tarde en actualizar.

Quiero aclarar que no sé cuánto me tarde en verdad. La preparatoria está **DEMASIDADO** pesada, tanto que le hago más caso a la jodida tarea que al sueño... y más a la de Sociales. Aunque sí en momentos me agarro mi momento de flojera. Pero espero avanzarle al capítulo aunque sea un poco día por día.

Arg. Me gustó el capítulo ;www;.

¿Por qué Tanaka fue a por los documentos? ¿Qué le pasó a Sebastian? ¿Qué fue lo que pensó Grell? ¿Y Alois y Claude? ¿Qué hará William? ¿Cuántos reviews recibiré el día de hoy? D; Todo esto y más, en el siguiente capítulo de...

Adrenalina *música de fondo*.

Ahora sí, me despido. Que ando media drogada y tengo hambre (con capítulo recién hecho).

Espero y les guste el capítulo, que lo hice con mucho cariño y agradecimiento.

Les invito a que pasen por mis otros one-shot (publiqué uno titulado Deseos, SebasxCiel).

Que anden bien. Oh, y feliz día de la Independencia a los de México y... ¡A celebrar (de forma tardía) el día de Kuroshitsuji! (?). Yaoi todo el día 8DDD.

Saludos & besos.

**HirotoKiyama13**

**PD. Errores (horrores) ortográficos, favor de dejar en review. Gracias.**

**PD1. Continuación de Ciel's Law apenas será escrita… trataré de traerla lo más pronto posible. Gracias.**


	12. Tú caes en la trampa Parte ll

_Y atando cabos rápidamente, sólo había una explicación para eso. Y eso hizo que abriera rápidamente los ojos, mareándose en el trayecto, para ver lo que le era posible. Como pensó, ahí estaba Sebastian Michaelis, abrazándolo. Protegiéndolo._

_Y como pensó, sucedió._

—_¡Sebastian!_

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 12. **Tú caes en la trampa y el demonio se enfurece. Las mejillas sonrosadas de un cuerpo sin vida. Parte ll.

By:

**HirotoKiyama13**

**.**

**.**

**He hurt me. He hurt me.**

**He left me alone.**

**Now it's my turn to attack.**

**.**

—¿Q-Qué…?

Silencio.

Los ojos de Amber se abrieron de forma lenta, asustada y dudosa. Lo único que había escuchado era la detonación de un arma y, desde hace mucho tiempo, se sintió como una niña débil. Sin protección alguna. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde que se sintió así?, ¿diez años, doce? No lo recordaba con exactitud.

Y no quería recordarlo en realidad.

Por fin sus ojos azules pudieron percibir la realidad que los envolvía a todos los que estaban presentes en la sala. Una punzada le atravesó el corazón. Alois y Claude miraban atónitos la escena, mientras William se mantenía un poco alejado de todo, quizá a la espera del próximo ataque de parte de Eva, la cual tenía una expresión difícil de asimilar.

Sus dientes apretados y su ceño fruncido, junto con sus labios en una mueca de disgusto, le hizo comprender que estaba enojada. Muy enojada.

Amber quería hablar.

Lanzaría un montón de palabrerías sobre el honor y la lealtad. Sobre la verdad y un montón de defectos que la castaña tenía, mientras en su cerebro le gritaba 'Estás loca, estás loca' y su enemiga parecía captar todo telepáticamente.

Se sentía tan extraña, y el ver a Sebastian ahí, tendido en el suelo, lo era aún más.

Y cuando alzó la mirada hacia Eva, la cual observaba a Alois y a Claude, quienes habían aparecido en cuanto vieron el estado del de cabellos negros, comprendió muchas cosas. Esos ojos azules de Eva sólo podían significar algo en específico. Porque en todo el tiempo en que mantuvo una 'amistad' con ella, puso descifrar aunque sea un poco lo que su mirada quería dictaminar. Si estaba enojada, feliz, aburrida... O si simplemente no sentía nada.

Y se repetía a sí misma de nuevo. Ahora lo comprendía todo.

Incluso para Eva Phantomhive, todo se estaba saliendo de control.

—S-Sebastian…

Ya nada está escrito. Ni por ella, ni por nadie. Aunque no lo demostrara, ya no los tenía acorralados; pero ellos no la tenían acorralada tampoco. Era un círculo algo vicioso, en donde cualquiera puede pasar a la otra vida en un sólo chasquido de cualquier fuerza que estuviese plantándose sobre ellos.

Todo el asunto se escapó de Eva y de ella de una manera lenta, tormentosa, enfrente de sus ojos. Pero el orgullo mandaba, y ninguna daba su brazo a torcer.

Era una sucia jugarreta del destino en donde ni siquiera ella podría saber el final.

.

.

.

.

—¿Está usted seguro de que es por aquí?

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Pues permítame dudarlo en estos momentos.

Ronald comenzó a pasear su verdosa mirada por el callejón en el que estaban Undertaker y él. Ya llevaban más de media hora por ahí, y podría jurar que ese árbol delgaducho, pelón y muerto ya lo había visto más de mil veces si es que se quería exagerar. Lanzó un bufido con cansancio y agitó su cabello con su blanquecina mano derecha. Sus lentes bajaron un poco así que tuvo que acomodarlos bien en el puente de su nariz.

—No entiendo cómo los humanos pueden soportar… esto—un silbido salió de sus labios—. Undertaker-_sama_, ¿en verdad sabe a dónde ir?

El aludido se quedó quieto por unos segundos con una mueca que, a pesar de que no se le veían los ojos, mostraba estar enojado o por lo menos indiferente a la pregunta que el de cabellos rubios tenía. Ronald tragó seco, esperando un golpe en su mejilla y listo para salir volando, cerrando sus ojos en el trayecto.

Pero una carcajada se escuchó en el lugar, espantándolo.

—Heeeee, ¡tienes razón!, estos humanos y sus callejones raros… aún no me acostumbro a ellos.

.

.

.

.

Eva Phantomhive no se caracterizó por ser una 'Jefa' amable y débil, ni mucho menos por pasar por alto los errores y deslices que los demás pudieran haber tenido en su trabajo. Al contrario. Tenía un genio para temer; tenía un egocentrismo por su puesto en la fábrica que era enorme, aparte de que siempre refunfuñaba. Pero fuera de ello, algo siempre llamaba la atención del mundo entero.

Algo en su persona. O, más bien, _algunas_ cosas en su persona.

Su atractiva apariencia y personalidad tan múltiple, tan dispareja, sus excelentes maneras y modales de tratar a la gente de 'su clase' cada que asistía a festivales o a bailes que hacían, su cultura, y su aparente perfecta adaptación a la comunidad en la que vivía, le hacía pasar por una mujer aparentemente normal, una buena ciudadana (menos cuando se enojaba con sus trabajadores o cuando se proponía a acabar con la competencia, claro está), una persona brillante, con estudios universitarios, buen trabajo y familia acomodada con un pasado repleto de aristocracia unidos a la Reina de aquellos tiempos. Oh, y cómo olvidar su 'pareja estable', el enigmático y atractivo Sebastian Michaelis. Todo ello contrasta con sus innumerables y oscuros crímenes, sádicos, brutales, injustificables; sus prácticas de tortura aterradoras que siempre le sacaban una sonrisa cada que lo recordaba.

Un monstruo encantador, que sabía convencer y engatusar por la confianza que inspiraba su persona, llevando una vida llena de impulsos imposibles de sospechar siquiera por amigos y familiares.

Y cuando se enteró de la situación de su hermano con Sebastian, más allá de enfurecerse por semejante engaño, como buen sociópata que es, se preguntó: ¿cómo iba a permitir, con su enorme egocentrismo, que él le dejara y que su hermano menor le pasara por alto? ¡A ella!, ¡por supuesto que no!

Se fabricó una personalidad socialmente brillante y atractiva, segura de sí. Se relacionó abierta y 'normalmente' en su entorno, aumentó enormemente su intelecto y su análisis minucioso, sus modales; a desenvolverse en cualquier ambiente y frente a cualquier persona.

Pero en el fondo, todo eso era sólo una máscara. La máscara de un sociópata.

Aprendió a actuar, a cobijarse detrás de una personalidad perfectamente fabricada por sí misma, aunque en el fondo siguiera siendo la misma y cometiera crímenes tras crímenes de los cuales se burlaba, y aún discutiera con su familia haciendo comentarios irónicos. Ya nadie lo podía ver. Ya nadie podía sospechar de ella.

Sus instintos de muerte eran intensos.

Y cuando más mataba, cuando más acababa con las vidas de los demás y se arrastraba por el infierno buscando a su próxima presa, más necesitaba—y quería—satisfacerlos.

Eso Amber lo pudo ver a simple vista. Lo estudió de una manera fácil y simple, de la manera en que piensa que deberían de estudiar todas las personas que creen saberlo todo y no tienen nada en sus manos: su mirada.

Esa mirada azulina, apagada, que aunque esforzara una sonrisa jamás se veía iluminada, y ella apostaba a que ni siquiera en los crímenes que ella profesaba amar. Eran huecos, vacíos e insensibles. Una personalidad es como la mirada de las personas, te muestra 'el alma' y todo lo que deseas ver. Ella no vio nada.

Nunca lo vio. En verdad esperaba no verlo jamás.

Pero ahora que los delirios de grandeza, de poder, de supremacía y su obsesión compulsiva por tener el control han caído por los suelos, era más que claro que una sola iba a suceder, y era eso que Amber Brust no quería observar en su vida, al menos no en una situación como esa, con un Ciel con asma y un Sebastian herido.

Una mirada de la Phantomhive con sentimientos fríos.

Amber tragó en seco y pasó de mirar a Sebastian a observar a Eva, que abrió sus labios rosados lentamente para pronunciar algunas palabras.

—¿Por qué?

Ahí estaba la pregunta del millón. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué todo se salió de su control? Su mirada azulina parecida a la de su madre sólo mostraba un sentimiento en concreto, pero la rubia siempre prefería pasarlo por alto. Siempre lo hizo así. Una de las tantas razones por las que odiaba a Eva, más allá de haber asesinado a su madre, era por las sensaciones que le despertaba. Miedo, temor y desconfianza, sensaciones que aparentemente Eva no sentía ni mostraría nunca en su vida.

Era por eso, no por otra cosa.

—¿Q-Qué?

—¿Por qué no los maté desde un principio?, ¡todo se está saliendo de control! —gritó Eva con cólera, mientras caminaba unos cuantos pasos hacia Sebastian, el cual le miraba desde el suelo, protegiendo a un Ciel a medio desmayarse—. Tú… ¿por qué te metes en donde no te llaman?

Claude abrazó a Alois de una manera protectora, sabiendo a la perfección lo que personas como ella podrían hacer cuando se sentían bajo una presión así. Aunque si bien Eva estaba entretenida con Sebastian y con Amber, una sombra moviéndose entre el callejón de arriba le llamó la atención.

Amber Brust no era la única que tenía que ajustar cuentas con Eva Phantomhive. William T. Spears también.

.

.

.

.

—La agente Brust no ha mandado ningún mensaje. Tampoco nos ha llamado para contarnos de su situación con la acusada.

Todos en la sala principal de Scotland Yard lanzaron un suspiro entrecortado. Ellos sabían que no debían de mandar a Amber a una situación como esa, pero desde que la investigación comenzó, hace ya más de cinco años, la rubia se empeñó en hacerlo—porque siempre lo deseó así. Dijo que era algo que le pertenecía a ella, que era para vengar a su madre a pesar de que no creyera en ello. Jamás quisieron profundizarse más en el asunto, pero cada que hablaban de Eva Phantomhive, los ojos de la chica se tornaban oscuros y apagados. En ocasiones se preguntaban cómo era posible que la chica soportara tanto tiempo fingiendo ser la mejor amiga de la persona que mató a su propia madre sin motivo aparente, quizá ni siquiera por diversión.

El agente Clarck Johnson, cabeza de la investigación y jefe principal desde hace cinco años, se dejó caer sobre la silla que estaba detrás de él con su aspecto regordete aplastándolo en el trayecto. Un bufido salió de sus labios y se peinó sus cejas ya canosas con desesperación, tratando de calmarse en un intento fallido. Estaba preocupado porque quería a la chica como su fuera su propia hija, la hija que perdió cuando ésta viajó a España y sufrió un accidente automovilístico.

— ¿Y han intentado llamarla? —preguntó después de un tiempo.

Un chico se puso de pie de manera rápida y nada sigilosa, mordiéndose los labios con nerviosismo y peinándose para verse algo presentable frente a Clarck. Le miró a los ojos con expresión cansina, sonriéndole mientras se acercaba y le extendía una hoja de papel algo arrugado con su mano temblorosa.

—No he intentado llamarla, jefe—dijo después de unos segundos. Llevaba unos lentes puestos que dejaban ver sus ojos verdes, y su voz denotaba nerviosismo—, pero tomé esto de su automóvil cuando me trajo para acá.

— ¿Sin su permiso?

—Lo siento por ello.

El viejo Clarck gruñó a forma de respuesta. El humor se había caído por los suelos y lo único que podía hacer era eso, gruñir. Tomó el papel arrugado y grisáceo entre sus manos y se puso los anteojos que usaba para leer. Se sintió tan débil por breves momentos y tan poco orgulloso de sí mismo que tuvo miedo de ver lo que decía ese papel. ¿Cómo una chica era más valiente que él en situaciones como esas? Aunque si bien lo que tenía entre sus manos no podría servirle, sospechó que el agente flacucho y nervioso que se lo dio ya lo había leído desde antes de entregárselo, y era por eso que no puso ninguna excusa ni reparó en que algo saliera mal.

Lo abrió y lo leyó más de diez veces, todo para asegurarse de que sus ojos hubieran leído bien y que no estaba equivocado. Ya cuando se dio cuenta de que no era así, maldijo en voz alta y comenzó a gritar a todo lo que estuviera alrededor, comenzando a dar órdenes de manera rápida y pidiendo que fueran a buscar a la mansión de los Phantomhive el si había alguien ahí. Todos comenzaron a moverse de manera rápida y Clarck Johnson tomó las llaves de su automóvil lo más rápido que pudo.

Ya sabía a dónde tenían que ir.

.

.

.

.

Tanaka sintió dos presencias detrás de él, siguiéndolo, así que apresuró el paso y apretó el portafolio que tenía que proteger más que a su propia vida.

Una leve sospecha de quiénes eran esas personas que le asechaban se cruzó por su cabeza, pero la desechó al instante al no escuchar alguna carcajada detrás de él. O lo quería asustar de verdad, o era alguien que quería deshacerse de él. Su edad ya no era la mejor como para abrir una batalla en medio del lugar en donde estaban, y menos con el clima lúgubre y frío que envolvía a Londres a esas horas de la noche.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, pisó un charco de agua sucia, manchando sus zapatos regalados por Ciel en el trayecto. Se mordió los labios y sintió una mano cerca de su codo. No iba a gritar porque él no era así, se lo había dejado claro a su Amo cuando lo conoció por primera vez, pero sinceramente estaba espantado.

—Sh, heee, ¿por qué no te detienes?

Espanto que duró muy poco al entender que se trataba de Undertaker y de su acompañante rubio, Ronald.

Suspiró aliviado a la vez que su cuerpo, tenso minutos atrás, se relajaba un poco. Hizo una mueca de alegría y se dedicó a mirar la vestimenta que portaba la lúgubre persona frente a él, dándose cuenta al fin que siempre seguiría vistiéndose de negro sin importarle mucho lo que suceda.

No titubeó y no dijo palabra alguna, simplemente le tendió el portafolio que llevaba protegiendo desde la mansión para que lo leyera y así poder saber qué hacer con exactitud. Era algo muy impropio de él ir hacia Undertaker cuando no sabía lo que sucedería, pero ahora, después de leer una carta que el fallecido Vincent Phantomhive le dejó a él una semana antes de que muriera, supuso que era lo mejor. Lo mejor para todos y para su Joven Amo especialmente.

El portafolio llevaba dentro de sí la pequeña investigación que el—aquél entonces—jefe de la familia Phantomhive había hecho. Desde los síntomas, las causas, las consecuencias, los posibles sufrimientos y la inexistente cura, la sociopatía formaba parte importante de toda la información. También había varios hospitales que contaban con doctores especializados en esos casos, pero uno en específico estaba encerrado con plumón rojo y remarcaba los números telefónicos del lugar. Cuando Tanaka lo vio por primera vez, se dio cuenta de que se trataba del hospital en donde Eva estuvo encerrada por cinco años, y se dio cuenta también de que jamás supo cómo fue a parar ahí si sus padres ya estaban muertos hasta entonces.

En una ojeada que Undertaker le dio en silencio, una hoja perfectamente doblada y vieja intentó caer al suelo. Un dolor agudo cruzó por el corazón del mayordomo de la familia cuando la mano rápida de Ronald la tomó entre sus manos antes de que cayera y se mojara, debido a que el piso estaba extrañamente mojado. Los ojos verdes-amarillentos de Ronald se posaron sobre él y luego sobre el de cabellos grises, quien hizo una mueca indicándole que leyera la carta.

Tanaka al final asintió.

—Oh, bueno…—comenzó a balbucear el chico—… si así lo quieren…

Carraspeó un poco para que el hilo de voz desapareciera, y, acomodándose sus lentes de manera lenta, comenzó a leer de manera fuerte y clara.

_«Quizá para cuando estén leyendo esto, yo ya esté enterrado en el cementerio, ¿no?_

_No es por ser demasiado amargo o realista, pero es la verdad. Para ese tiempo de seguro mis hijos no se acordarán de Rachel y de mí. Aún no sé por qué hago esto si de nada va a servir; nada va a detenerla a ella, ni a sus intentos extraños de deshacerse de Ciel y de quedarse con la fortuna, una fortuna que poco le servirá sabiendo lo poco que sabe de los negocios a comparación de mi hombre pequeño, al cual le enseñé lo suficiente como para que me superara._

_Jamás mostré esta faceta ante la sociedad. Debía de mantenerme como un hombre fuerte y decidido, al que no le tiene miedo a nada y que haría todo por su familia, incluso su propia vida. Y bueno, al final si lo hice, ¿no? Di mi vida por proteger a mi hijo, aunque sea por un tiempo…_

_Te preguntarás el por qué hago esto si no hay nada interesante en sí. Bueno, me gustaría que fuera Tanaka el que lo encontrara. O cualquier persona, menos mi hija Eva. Porque si ella sabe lo que descubrí, lo que sé, y lo que tengo en mi poder, es posible que intente huir del país no en un intento de cobardía, sino posiblemente para demostrar que nadie la puede vencer ni siquiera con las mejores armas. Ojalá y no sea ella quien la encuentre, a pesar de que siempre la amaré más allá de la muerte. Es la niña de mis ojos a pesar de todo._

_A pesar de que sé lo que hizo, y lo que posiblemente hará._

_Es por eso que lo mejor es mandarla al hospital con el doctor especializado._

_Es por eso que es mejor escribir aquí el cómo Undertaker está detrás de todo esto. El por qué Eva le odia tanto._

_Y también para decirles cómo mi mejor amigo del alma, el que siempre me protegió junto con Ronald, es el único capaz de cuidar a mi pequeño Ciel de la furia de su hermana. Lo siento Tanaka por no incluirte a ti._

_Pero a ti tengo un cargo aún quizá más importante»._

* * *

><p><strong>PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA.<strong>


End file.
